I Love Your Dad!
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a huge secret, they both like each other's dads! MinaSasu (Minato X Sasuke), FugakuNaru (Fugaku X Naruto), NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke), & KisaIta (Kisame X Itachi)
1. It Was Only a Feeling?

**So I found this story when I was looking through my old stuff, like Far from Heaven, Kissing Bullets, and other stuff! I was like this is so … Something! Oh and I found my lovely Assistant and all that other good stuff! Anyways Tell me what you think! Like or Dislike. (I remember writing it because I just love Minato and Fugaku and needed a story go include them in!) So here's the story!**

 **Pairings: MinaSasu & FugakuNaru! Also some NaruSasu & KisaIta (as I couldn't live without it!)**

 **Lets us begin!**

* * *

It was a feeling is what Naruto use to tell himself, but now he couldn't help it. He love his best friends dad, Fugaku Uchiha. God he was so strict and sexy to the blonde. Also he is the head of the police force. Who dosen't love a cop, damn.

He remember the infatuation started when he was about five. Sasuke and Naruto are close friends, and Naruto had known him all his life. It happen a night he stayed over and he walked in on Fugaku and Mikoto in the shower. It was the type of thing most kids ran out screaming, but Naruto stared. He was only eight then. As a boy he thought he would be intrigued by Mikoto, but he was more infatuated with Fugaku. His body was flawless, and his hair god. He was soak and wet.

Naruto dreams are still graced with Fugaku telling him to come to him and love him. He loved Fugaku, and he couldn't help it. His hair was black as midnight, and his face strong and bold. He was his man, well in Naruto's mind.

So he didn't hesitate when Sasuke invited him over to swim. He also invited Minato. He said his parents having a pool party, and his dad wasn't going, because of a prior engagement. Sasuke even offered to let Naruto spend the night. Naruto accepted. A chance to see his dreamlover.

Naruto decided he didn't want to get a hard-on while he was at Sasuke's house, so he needed to relive himself now. He walked over to his bed and reached in his secret spot between the mattress, and in the bottom space. He pulled out a pic of him and Fugaku at a car wash. Fugaku was a little wet and wore shorts and a tank.

Dear Kami, his body was flawless, and perfect. He locked his door and laid on his bed. He pulled his pants down and began to touch himself. He grabbed lube and soaked his member in it. He began to pull in small motions, and panted. He used his other hand and fingered himself.

"Oh Fugaku." Naruto moaned and panted. His fingers coated in lube. He pushed in and rode his fingers, he imagined Fugaku doing the action. Damn! Fugaku was so sexy, and he craved his body.

"Yes!" Naruto moaned. His fingers inside of him and he pumped his member. In his fantasy, Fugaku kissed his manhood, and began to suck. He went from his manhood down to his entrance with constant licks. "Oh Damn! Fugaku." Naruto moaned with his eyes closed.

He pumped himself a few more times and let out a small grown. He was almost there. Once more… He did and he came everywhere. "Oh…." Naruto moaned.

He laid back on his bed and smiled at the pic. Fugaku was so hot, and he didn't care what anyone had to say. He loved him.

"Fugaku." He let out in a whimper.

HeartDad…..

It was just a feeling, is what Sasuke told himself a long time ago. It was all it was. He was not in love with Minato, his best friends dad. He was so not in love. He didn't care about that type of stuff, and he never fell for anyone, but there was something about Minato that made him swoon.

Sasuke had to say Minato was single handedly the first person that made realized his sexuality. His blonde hair and his perfect body. When he got to go on vacation with Naruto's family. He got a personal look at it. In it's prime. It is perfect and there was not a single flaw. His body was so awesome, and Sasuke secretly had taken a snapshot.

For him it all dated back to when he was about seven and he went on ride with Minato and Naruto on the fire truck. He didn't know why, but he saw what his mom meant about a man in uniform.

Then tragedy happen, when Sasuke was about thirteen, Naruto mom had passed, as she died during childbirth. The child and her died. It was a sad day, and that sexy smile Minato had disappeared. Now it had been three years, and Sasuke and Naruto were about sixteen now. Naruto still gets a little emotional.

Sasuke and Naruto had been friends forever, ever since Sasuke had shared his lunch with Naruto in pre-school. Naruto had forgot his, and Sasuke took pity.. They are so close that they share the bed when they stay over.

"Sasuke, you know people are coming over?" Itachi said. Sasuke was laying in his bed. He was a little upset because Minato couldn't make it. At least he had Naruto.

"I don't wanna get up." Sasuke said.

"Naruto is here." Itachi said. "A pool party is about to happen."

"Itachi. I am tired." Sasuke moped. His man, Minato, wasn't gonna make it so why should he go down stairs?

"No you're not! You're just moping for no reason." Itachi said.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and slid out the bed. He headed into his bathroom, if Itachi didn't come, his parents would.

Sasuke showered and finished and slipped on a swim suit. A black one, with blue lines. He pushed his hair together and put a pair of glasses, and a big tank-top. He headed downstairs to find Naruto in the kitchen talking to his dad. About what he didn't know?

"Wow son, Naruto is too much." Fugaku said. "What a friend you got there."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was so crazy. Naruto was the type of friend you found once in a life time. Sasuke and Naruto knew of each others sexuality. Although, it wasn't something they talked about often. Sasuke never told him on the guys he crushed on, and Naruto also never told him of any guys.

Although, Sasuke could tell he was very sweet on Gaara. He liked the boy, but Gaara was so un-readable, who knows who he really is.

"I guess, I can be Naruto for a day." Sasuke said.

"I knew you always wanted to be me." Naruto replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto walked over to him. They both headed back to the pool, which was decorated with white and blue balloons. His mom loved making designs for parties.

"Sasuke, we never ask, but are you crushing on someone?" Naruto asked.

"Me, no." Sasuke replied.

"Well I am, and I need some advice." Naruto said. Sasuke eyes widen, but no one could see because of his glasses. Who was Naruto's crush.

"Okay, who is the guy?"

"You." Naruto said. Sasuke eyes fell out his head.

"Just kidding." Naruto said, laughing.

"You play too much." Sasuke rolled his eyes and his mind was focused on Naruto's crush. Who could it be? Who was his crush?

"Gaara." Naruto lied. He couldn't tell Sasuke he wanted his father, it would be embarrassing. It would be disgraceful. He wouldn't want to be his friend, if he found out his beat friend wanted to sleep with his dad.

"Okay?"

"Well he seems interested, but I don't know if he's interested." Naruto said.

"Well just um…. Show a little leg. If you show some, people would love you." Sasuke said. "Guy like it when you are a little slutty. No one wants a virgin Mary."

"Ha?" Naruto laughed. "You got an answer for everything."

"You're hot Naruto! You are a catch, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Dido Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "I know you like Suigetsu."

"There is nothing there. He is just annoying." Sasuke said. Sasuke smiled, but on the inside he felt strange. Naruto can't know he loves Minato. Damn. Sasuke was a little nervous, was he wrong for liking Minato.

A moment later the party was in full swing. Itachi was standing with Sasuke and Naruto talking. His friend Hidan came over. He was so happy, mostly because he didn't have to wear a fucking shirt. He hated clothes, he said they trap his sexiness on the inside. Sasuke wondered how he and Itachi could be friends.

"Itachi, there goes Kisame." Hidan said. Itachi blushed like Sasuke never seen. He was aware of his crush on one of his dad's co workers. His dad was Kisame's mentor, and Itachi desired him.

"Shut up." Itachi said. "I have ….. God he is so ugh.."

"Aw Itachi's a little fan bitch." Hidan said.

"Don't say that." Sasuke said. Naruto giggled and then Deidara entered the party. He came over and stood next to them.

"Hey! Yeah." Deidara said.

"Hey Dei." They replied. Deidara wore the tightest bathing suit at the party. It hugged his ass with precision.

"So you guys wanna get in the water?" Naruto asked. They all turned to him with a face.

"I will not." Itachi said. "Kisame will think I am two."

"Neither will I." Sasuke said.

"I will if you will." Hidan said.

"Cool." Naruto and Hidan got in the pool. The water was cool, and perfect. Naruto began to swim back forth in motions. Then came Deidara who jumped in.

"Bomb!" Deidara said. He splashed Hidan and Naruto. Along with several other adults. Hidan and Naruto attacked.

Naruto was enjoying hurting Deidara until Fugaku came out the house. He focused his haze on him. He wore green shorts, and his body was so toned. It was tan, and beautiful.

"Damn." Naruto whispered. He let go of Deidara and allowed himself to stare at Fugaku. He was gorgeous. He tried to recover. These thoughts were dangerous, and would get him killed.

Heartdad….

 **So did you hate it! Love it or something! Tell me! If you want to see more or less!**

 **Found it and thought I'd upload it.**


	2. It Was Only a Decoration of Love

It was only a decoration of love, and at most an innocent show of affection. Well that L's what Naruto told himself of his new plan. He couldn't help, but find himself staring at his best friend's dad. It was wrong, but so what. Fugaku was a hottie. He was a beautiful man. So what!

His skin was tanned and beautiful. His green swim trunks made Naruto blush deeply, and smile and think nasty thoughts. He had seen what Mr. Uchiha looked like naked and it was amazing. He sighed. He was sadden to the fact that he may never get to touch or feel on Fugaku's body.

"What are you staring at, un." Deidara said. Naruto turned to look at Deidara who was still wrestling with Hidan in the pool.

"Nothing." Naruto snapped out of his trace, and realized that he had a hard on. He cursed himself quickly. 'Shit!' He moaned to himself. He had to something. He can't wrestle with a hard on.

He tried to move to the edge of the pool, but he was pulled by Deidara under water. Times like this he hated Deidara. He was in an ugly situation. How the hell was he gonna get out of it? He was still hard. It was normal, Fugaku always made him hard. It lasted for a while.

"Stop." Naruto said spitting water out. Hidan joined in the fun and Naruto was gasping for air. He was goning to kill them when he got out of the pool. "I hate you." Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up! Jashin damned slut." Hidan chimed. Naruto went back under for part two. This time his swim trunks didn't come back up with him.

"Guys." Naruto said.

"What?" Hidan said.

"My trunks came off." Naruto whispered. All three of their eyes popped firmly out of their head.

"Well. You know how to fuck up the fun." Hidan groaned.

"Help me find them." Naruto said. Deidara covered Naruto while Hidan an went in search of his swim trunks. Naruto was left trying to cover himself. The worst part is he was still hard. Even ebarrisment did nothing. And one would think since he ridded himself of this lustfulness earlier. He would be fine now. Naruto was sadden to find that it wasn't so. Fugaku had magical powers.

"Hey. Naruto." Sasuke said. "Come here." Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke, who motioned for him to follow. Naruto shook his head aggressively. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friends tactics. Sasuke considered his friend one word, dobe.

Naruto began to bulsh and knew his trunk needed to be found. Even after that, Naruto couldn't leave the pool with a hard on. So he msumbled something under his breath. Deidara was shielding him and slipped back. His ass rubbed against Naruto's shaft. Naruto blushed deeply in ebarrisment.

"Sorry." Naruto blushed.

"You like me, un. Why are you so hard?" Deidara questioned. Naruto adverted his eyes around the room, and hoped for an escape.

"No. I was just..." Naruto couldn't find the words to justify his member's state.

"I got 'em." Hidan said. He saved Naruto from embarrissment, so Naruto thought. Hidan got out the pool with Naruto's shorts and threw them in the house. Naruto whined. What was he going to do now?

"Bye pig." Deidara moves and goes with Sasuke and Itachi. Now it's him and his nude body in the pool. Fuck Hidan.

LoveDad?

Being innocent was a thing everyone thought of Sasuke. From his mother, father, and teachers, but really Sasuke was a bad boy. He enjoyed the pleasures of lusting after his best friends dad. What type of friend was he.

He decided to let his attraction flow. I mean who wouldn't like Minato, that blonde hair would make Sasuke be the biggest slut. Toned mucels and was the fastest runner in highschool. A fireman! Who doesn't want to fuck a fireman.

He decided to plot. He needed something to help him with his attraction. Ha... He made a plan.

Sasuke relaxed himself on the chairs. Deodars ran over and sat in the one on his left. "You're BF's in the pool naked, un." Deidara bragged, as if it were some game. Sasuke turned to him wuth wide eyes. Itachi gave him a glare.

"You're not going to ruin this party." Itachi said.

"He's the one with the hard dick. He rubbed it agaist my ass. He was hitting on me." Deidara acted shock. Itachi rolled his eyes. Sasuke did also. Deidara was an innocent whore in a few word .

"Where are his trunks?" Sasuke asked.

"In the house." Deidara replied.

"Why are they there?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hidan put then there."

"I am going to skin Hidan alive." Itachi said. Itachi and Sasuke got up and went in the house. They looked high and low for Naruto's shorts and found nothing.

"This sucks." Sasuke said.

"Tell me about it." Itachi said. Then up walked Kisame.

"Hey Itachi and Sasuke." He smiled.

"Hi." Sasuke said. Itachi stared at him, as if he had seen god. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brothers tactics. Why was he so crazy.

"You okay Itachi?" Kisame noticed the stare.

"I am fine." Itachi said. "Super fine."

"Good." Hidan said. Sasuke and Itachi turned to Hidan. Hidan was shot to angry death stares and he was speechless. "Top drawer in your dad's room."

"Better be." Sasuke said.

"What"s he talking about?" Kisame was lost.

"Nothing. Kisame let me show you the fish mom made." Itachi said. He grabbed Kisame, to which he almost fainted. He took him over to the table to look at fish.

LoveDad?

Sasuke rumbled through the too drawer to find Naruto's wet trunks. He quickly ran down the stairs and out side Then he rembered his ploy. He dimeicuded today would be the best day to act on it. He returned upstairs and grabbed scissors and began to cut Naruto trunks. . He his the carefully and walked around the pool and slipped them to him. Naruto was greatfil.

"Thanks so much Sasuke." Naruto cheered.

"That's what friends are for." Sasuke said. Then he saw Naruto's face turn red as he realized there were holes in his trunks.

"Sasuke I got holes in my truks."

"We can go to your house and get some more." Sasuke said.

"Okay."

Sasuke got in his car and drove to Naruto's, which was not that far. He got out and Naruto opened his door. Sasuke couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"I will change." Naruto said. Naruto raced to his room.

Sasuke decided it was tome for his pan. He ran up the stairs and into Minato's room. He looked for the dirty clothes basket. His eyes wondered high and low. He found it and began to sort through his clothes. He found what he wanted. A T-shirt. Minato's deoderant leaked off of it, and that Minato smell. He ran into Naruto, but was stopped by Naruto.

"What are you doing in my dad's room?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had hidden the T-shirt behind his back.

"I just wanted to see what it looked like " Sasuke said.

"I showed you before. We even laid in it, because you begged me to." Naruto said.

"Thought he redecorated." Sasuke said.

"Its only been a week." Naruto said.

Sasuke was at a lost for words. "I...'

"Its alright. You just are curious about my dad's room." Naruto said.

"Not courius. Just wanted to see if he changed it up."

"I don't care Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke still felt the need to explain himself. Naruto and Sasuke headed out the house with out a word. He put the T-shirt in the back seat. They got Sasuke's and Sasuke raced up stairs and placed it in his closet.

Sasuke knew something he was being bad, and he couldn't help it.

LoveDad?

The next day, Naruto found himself wanting a token of Fugaku. Something that would help him tame his attraction. So wmhe decided to steal a pair of his underwear. Fugaku and Mikoti were gone and Sasuke was in the shower so he knew it was now or never.

He dove into action. Even Itachi was gone with his friends.

He roamed thrFugaku's clothes, and found a pair of green swim trunks from yesterday. He gave them a nice whif. They smelled so good.

He need underwear. He began a deeper search and came across a pair of green boxers. He smelled from begwaning to end. Perfect. He grabbed them and ran out of Fugaku's room. He had hit the jack pot.

Love dad?

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **Thanks to everyone for the review!**

 **Masy: I know Fugaku and Naruto are very odd, but I wanted Naruto to have a dad to love to. I two was thrown off, but it kind of grew. Also MinaSasu is amazing!**

 **Winged Lady Colette: Thanks and I have read your MinaSasu story (Love!)**

 **Mizuki Hikari: I know the couple is so rare (*sighs and tears*) thanks for the review and I love MinaSasu (one of my new obssessions.)**

 **Ada2012: I know Mikoto is still in the picture, but don't worry. (Also who doesn't love a little scandal.)**

 **The Guest: I totally understand (Fugaku and Naruto are like the rarest of rare (I might be the only one writing them.)) Those pairing might appear thought out the story.**


	3. It Was Only a Dream

It was only a dream, and it only was a one time thing, well at least Sasuke thought. Sasuke never in a million years would think he was having sex with Minato every night in a rated M fantasy. It wasn't likehe was a bad person, but he enjoyed the pleasure of Minato being inside him, well in a fantasy. He actually wonders what it feels like for him to actually take Minato's member. Would it hurt? Would he be good at it? His mind raced and raced and rattled.

He quickly grabbed Minato's shirt, he was snuggling with it. He couldn't help but be pleased by the smell. It made him shiver with such sexual fever. He turn to his left and blushed as he rembered Naruto was on his left. They were use to sleeping in the same bed. It was normal.

Sasuke's worst fear in his life at the moment was being caught loving his best friends dad. Who could blame him? Was it the eyes or the smile. The tender way he looked at people. He was a people person. Sasuke loved Minato and couldn't help but lust after him. He sniffs his shirt again, and takes in another inhale of his beautiful sent.

Not like he smelt like roses, he smelt like a real man. A true man. Sasuke found himself dangerously hot.

He snuck out of the bed with the shirt and went into his bathroom. He was going to to a terrible deed. He lubed up two of his fingers with some lotion. He began to stroke his staff. He imagined Minato banging him on top of a fire truck. The sirens were going off and his sent was in the ear. His T-shirt covered his face.

Sasuke laid back and forced two fingers up his entrance. He began to thank god for the pleasure he was giving himself. Minato went deeper in his fantasy and his mind went swimming in a paradise of euphoric pleasure. "Love me Sasuke." Hr would say and Sasuke would scream "Yes you sexy fireman." Minato would smile and laugh at his cornyness and bang Sasuke harder.

"Sasuke." The door cracked, and Itachi appeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Itachi and Sasuke screamed in unison.

"Ewwwwwww!" Itachi screached. "Breakfast is ready."

He slammed the door and Sasuke was red faced. He ran to lock the door and realised he was still a little hard. He laid back down and finished his deed. "Minato." He moaned in a light hushed toan. He began to wiggle his ass and push down on his fingers. He wanted Minato so bad.

"Mina..." Sasuke came all over his stomach. He sat up a little light headed and got into the shower. What an interesting morning it was.

LoveDad...

Itachi and Sasuke didn't even look at each other during breakfast. It was too odd. Sasuke felt a little disgusted with himself for finishing even if his brother walked in. Was he a bad person? He decided not to travel down that path.

"Awful quiet." Fugaku stated.

"Tired." Naruto was the first yo reply. He smiled and was so happy Fugaku spoke. He is so damn sexy Naruto thought. Naruto wanted to be held by such hands and be felt on.

"I see." Fugaku responded. "Boys you okay." Itachi and Sasuke looked bewildered.

"Fine." Itachi said with out a word. He just looked at his food. He was obviously a little stunned. I mean he walked in on his brother fingering himself. It was an image Sasuke could of kept. Ewwwwww! Itachi found his food unappetizing.

"I am okay." Sasuke turned his head. Looking at anyone was unbearable. What if Itachi asked who he was thinking about. Who T-shirt was on his face. What would he say. It was a guilty pleasure.

"Alright." Mikoto said. "You two seem odd. Got any secrets you want to confess?"

"None." Sasuke and Itachi quickly said. Itachi probably will never look at his brother the same.

LoveDad...

Naruto was enjoying his new treasure. Fugaku boxers were everything, well to him. He was so happy and joyus. He found himself in the bathroom, he had just finished handling his deed. He relived a lot of stress. After that he put the boxers in his bag. He planned on keeping them forever.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned to find Sasuke talking to him.

"Huh." Naruto said.

"Want to go to the mall?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Naruto answered.

Naruto ran into the shower and began to scrub away his flith. He felt kind of nasty, he had mastrabated to his own best friend's dad. It was a sinful and lustful act. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Sasuke knew he liked his dad. He was sure other friends liked each other's dad, but he stole his dad's underwear and he did some other not so flattering things. He loved his dad, which was different from a little crush.

Naruto got out the shower and slipped on a orange shirt and some blue jeans. He loves orange and jeans. He quickly greesed his hair and put on an orange wristband.

"Ready." He told Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand wore a deep blue bottom up and black pants. He was always he type to wear black and blue. Naruto called it his signature look.

"Wait." Itachi said coming down the stairs. "Gonna go with out me."

"Come." Sasuke said, not even looking at Itachi. Naruto wondered what was their problem.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I am fine." Itachi said. "Sasuke can I talk to you."

Sasuke and Itachi went off leaving Naruto. "Itachi I can explain." Sasuke began.

"No need." Itachi responded. "Let it go. I am going to forget what the hell I saw. It was scaring, but I will get over it."

"Okay." Sasuke said. "So are we cool?"

"Yes, just lock the door next time." Itachi frowned.

"I bet you do it to Kisame." Sasuke smirked.

"Leave Kisame out of this." Itachi crossed his arms and walked away.

LoveDad...

Naruto found life to be less exciting at the moment. He was at the mall shopping. He honestly wanted to be at home. Deidara was the most annoying person to shop with. He'd always find some way to go to a store and just walk around in a circle. He then would leave out and eight stores later want to return back to that store. It was annoying. Deidara and Hidan met them at the mall.

"Deidara no." Itachi said, he also had enough of Deiara's antics.

"Why." Deidara cooed. "Why? I really loved that store."

"You didn't even look bitch." Hidan screeched. "I am fucking hungry."

"Food court." Naruto also joined in.

"Fine we will go later." Deidara said. Everyone had enough of Deidara's antics.

The group of five found themselves sitting at the food court minding their business. Itachi and Sasuke settled on Chinese food, while Naruto got teriyaki chicken. Hidan got a burger and Deidar who was trying a vegitarian diet had gotten a salad.

"You guys should try my diet." Deodars talked on and on about how healthy and good his diet was.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up." Hidan said. "You're no fuckig animal lovers. Animals are made to be eaten. That's why I sacrifice them."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Hidan, let it go." Itachi said. "Kisame's birthday is coming up and you need to help me find a gift."

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said. "That's why you were so happy." Sasuke wondered what he would do if it was Minato's birthday. Maybe surprise him with a nude treat. He blushed at his thoughts.

"Hey Naruto." A red headed boy approached the table. "Would you go out with me tommarow?"

"Me?" Naruto said to Gaara. Gaara was a hot red headed emo boy that went to their school. He was secretly one of the most hottest guys in school. People swooned at the thought of him.

"I don't ask twice."

"Sure."

"Alright bring Sasuke. I got someone for him to." He said.

"You just can't surprise me with a date." Sasuke muttered.

"Will you be there?" He said.

"I guess ass." Sasuke crossed his arms. Well he couldn't chase after Minato forever, so it wouldn't hurt to meet a new guy.

Gaara walked away and Naruto was left in shock. "Sasuke don't tell your dad." Naruto said.

Everyone at the table gave Naruto an odd look. "Why?" Sasuke muttered.

Lovedad...

 **Don't worry next chapter Minato comes!**

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **Masy: thanks so much! I know when I right it I just think how odd and weird it is, but I like it too! Lol**

 **A Shadow of a Heart: thanks for reading it (I know it's a very odd story lmao!**

 **The Black Bird: Thanks and I hoped you liked this chapter**

 **The Guest: sorry it took a while hope you like it.**


	4. It Was Only a Reflex

It was only a reflex. Naruto did not mean to say what he had sad, but he did. He was tangled in thoughts, and lost in his mind. His mind trailed with nameless reason he had for spitting out those words "Don't tell your dad." Honestly he felt like a big crazy and everyone at the table stared at him. He felt as if they were peering through his soul, almost ripping him apart with their glance. They also seemed uncertained and Itachi's glare was the most questionable of them all. His glare making his spine freeze up as if it were covered in sheets of ice.

"Why?" Sasuke muttered and Naruto went colorless. What would he say, he had nothing. He could say he was just talking... He didn't know. All he knew was that everyone at the table was giving him the look and he was the center of attention. Although he enjoyed it sometimes, negative attention was not something you wanted to be the center of.

"Wouldn't he get mad if he found out you were going on a date." Naruto smiled almost trying to loosen the situation. He hoped that they would just let it go.

"Yeah, dad would not be a happy camper." Itachi stated. Naruto cheered on the inside, they had bought the bate. He had no intentions of telling them he had the world's biggest crush on their dad. That sexy mother fucker. He balanced himself, he still had a date with Gaara, the sexy sand man.

Naruto wondered would him and Gaara even play out right, and what if they got married? Fugaku would definitely be invited and what would he think? Naruto knows he can't possibly have Fugaku as he was married, but he could still love him right? It was guilt and maybe a moment of attraction.

"So yeah." Sasuke said. "I am going to stay with Naruto. That way I can go! No questions asked."

"You just invited yourself over my house?" Naruto asked, jokingly.

"You invite yourself over to mine all the time." Sasuke said. It was true, Naruto asking to come over was a rareity. More like he would show up to school with his bags and Sasuke and him would leave together. Mikoto even called Naruto her third child and Kushina, when she was alive, called Sasuke her other son. It was nice to have such a bond.

Sasuke was actually grinning on the inside. He hasn't seen Minato in days and he could not wait to see him again. He was giggling with joy on the inside. On the outside he was controlled and centered, almost a brick wall. He showed little emotion, but now his excitement wanted to drip out of his skin and yell! Minato is the man of his dreams.

"So yeah." Sasuke said. "Itachi don't tell dad."

"You have my word, little brother." Itachi said. "Now. You guys need to help me find Kisame a gift."

"Oh the sexy Kisame." Hidan moaned as if he was having sex. "Oh Kisame my name is Itachi and I want to suck your dick and I need you to fuck me like there is no tommarow."

"Oh yeah! Damn! Kisame. Give me your fat sexy cock." Deidara joined in.

"Both of you, shut the hell up." Itachi groaned.

"Oh what's the matter, Itachi didn't get no dick." Hidan babbied down his voice.

"You guys are idiots." Sasuke forked his food. They sat and ate food, and then went shopping at some stores. Hidan thought Itachi should get Kisame some sex toys and write when I turn eighteen you can use these on me.

"It's like a savings bond." Hidan laughed. Naruto and Deidara joined in. Itachi turned red.

In the end Itachi decided to get Kisame a new surfboard with sharks on it. He loved to surf and the surfboard he found was a deep blue with sharks on it.

HeartDad...

Sasuke found himself to be at Naruto's house, and the rest of the gang came as well. They were all in Naruto's basement talking about different things and then came the topic of older men. The older man today was some mysterious man name Sasori.

Deidara discribed him as being a red head and a tenant in an apartment next door. Deidara described him as being the hottest and most down to earth man of all time. Deidara described how they'd always get into arguments about art. Deidara belived art was a fleeting moment and the mysterious Sasori belived art was eternal.

"So fucking sexy! I mean so fucking sexy." Deidara gushed.

"How old is he?" Naruto asked.

"Twenty-seven."

Then Hidan told us about Kakuzu an accountant. He told us how his mom hired him for tutoring and how he hated his guts. Hidan was flunking math so his mom made him get a tutor.

"I hate that tall evil son of a bitch." Hidan hit his fist against his hand.

"You should be happy someone is trying to help you." Itachi smirked.

"Fuck you." Hidan said.

"Language." Sasuke turned his head to see the Minato coming down the stairs. The sexy blonde man was grinning and Sasuke wondered did he ever stop smiling. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Minato was wearing a fireman's shirt and a pair of jeans.

Love was all Sasuke could think and his mind was crowded with images of Minato.

"Hey dad." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto and I see you got the gang. Hello everyone." Minato smiled.

"Hi." Everyone greeted Minato. Minato ran into the washroom and got a shirt and retreated up stairs. Sasuke was left breathless.

"Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke was drug from his thoughts.

"We are wording a pizza what do you want." Itachi said. "You have been gone for five minutes. You okay."

Sasuke got out of his thoughts. It was dangerous and he had to admit. Minato was the finest man alive.

HeartDad...

Dates were always such a hastle and Naruto found them to be a pain. It was Gaara so Naruto assumed he could make an acception. He decided to go with an orange dress shirt that bottoned up and black jeans. Sasuke on the other hand wore a blue dress shirt and black jeans. They were similar accept they looked so different.

"Naruto. You okay." Sasuke could see Naruto was a little nervous. Sasuke would of been, but Minato wasn't here. He had a night shift so he didn't know about their date. Sasuke didn't think he could explain to his baby daddy that he was going on a date with someone else.

"I am just a little nervous." Naruto said.

"Yeah me too." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Atleast you know your date."

"Yeah I guess." Naruto said.

The door bell rang and Naruto became a little on edge. It was time. He got up and opened the door and outside the door was Neji and Gaara. Sasuke and Neji weren't bff's so why? This should be rather interesting.

HeartDad...

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **Masy: Thanks and you were right I was totally thinking Neji to! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1: Thanks so such! I hoped you liked it!**


	5. It Was Only a Date

It was only a date, and at the most a rebound. That was what Sasuke really thought of this date. No one, not anyone, could replace Minato, not anyone. Minato was the sexiest thing and guess what? He didn't even have to try at all. Sasuke worshiped his golden locks and bright smile. He was easily the most brightest and sexiest person ever. Even his nose was perfect. Minato was true perfection.

So when he was asked on this date, he thought little about it. Only doing it because Naruto requested it. It wasn't something he really wanted to do, mostly something he'd rather steered away from. Sasuke truly did the socialize outside his group of friends. He only talked to them for the simple fact that they were his true friends.

Naruto was probably the only one he would do this for. Thank god Minato took the night shift or he would've seen Sasuke with another guy. That would only break his heart, Sasuke hoped. It was something Minato needed to know so little about, it was for him and Naruto to know. He also secretly wanted to shut the blabber mouth known as Naruto up, Naruto was the type to talk about anything with anyone. Sasuke hoped he would shut that blabber mouth up, or he'd have to do it.

Another thing Sasuke wasn't focused on was his date. He assumed it would be someone random, a non factor if you will. He just hoped that he could get through the night and not puke. Also not compare his date to Minato. It was something he would do a lot.

Naruto turned from the door to stare at Sasuke. He seemed sort of weird, although it was normal, Naruto was a weirdo. Well this look spelled disaster. Sasuke approached Naruto and asked what was his problem.

"Well guess who your date is?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto open the door." Gaara said. Naruto turned to open the door, not wanting to start their date off ugly. Then Sasuke saw his face. It was Neji Hyga. What the hell was he doing here.

"Yeah so..." Naruto trailed off and Sasuke gave Neji a look that could kill.

LoveDad*****

It was a date with destiny and Itachi was not going to bag down. Tonight he headed out with Hidaandnd Deidara to stock Kisame. It was something unspeakable in which they did. Itachi knew Kisame went to a bar. Itachi and his friends would go, in disguise of course, and see what Itachi's favorite man was up to.

Itachi found out Kisame liked wine and occasionally Scotch and whiskey. He did shots sometimes, but he never got drunk. Itachi loathed the people got the chance to dance with him. He was currently sitting in the chair fixing his hair. They were in Deidara's room.

"Damn you have been fixing your hair for forty minutes now." Hidan grumbled.

"Tonight. I have to look good." Itachi stated. "It's a must."Itachi finished styling his hair. It was all down instead of it's usual pony tail. He gave himself one more look in the mirror, in an odd way he looked different. Almost sexy, but not uncomfortably sexy. "Alright let's go."

With that they quickly gathered together their stuff and headed out into a night of chaos. Hopefully Kisame didn't spot him.

LoveDad*****

It was only a date, and it was not a good one at that, well for Sasuke. Naruto was giggling and flirting with Gaara up and down. Sasuke on the other hand was looking at Neji and felt disgusted.

"So what do you do for fun?" Naruto said.

"I build sand castles." Gaara answered. Sasuke made a face, how old are we? Neji across the table made a similar face. They both seemingly dissaproved of Gaara's hobby. It was a nice hobby, for two year old maybe.

Neji pursed his lips as Naruto muttered the words "Cool! We should go to the beach and mone one, after dinner."

Sasuke turned to Naruto "We don't have swim suits silly."

"So I want to make a sandcastle." Naruto said. Sasuke was taken aback by the amount of idiocy that was currently at this table.

"Well I guess will shaperone." Neji stated. Sasuke chuckled. That was a nice joke. "So Uchiha what do you do for fun."

"Sleep." Sasuke borely stated. He was stuck with Neji so he might as well talk to him. "What do you do for fun?"

"I guess study." Neji smiled.

"So did Gaara tell you I was the date."

"Of course not. I would of never came. I was set up." Neji eyes adverted Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke didn't really care because he was do in love with someone else. He almost laughed inside at the sexyness of Minato Namikaze. The only thing Neji and Minato had in common was, well nothing Minato was hotter and better in anyway. He couldn't help but imagine him talking to him and on the date replacing Neji. He sighed inwardly.

"It's okay." Sasuke stated not offended, if Neji knew he was comparing him to Minato he would be the one offended. "I like someone else anyway."

"Oh, well okay cool." Neji smiled, and Sasuke cringed. It was almost crazy to see him smile. "I like someone else too."

"Who?" Sasuke asked curious, as if anyone could be better than him?

"You tell me yours and I tell you mine." Neji stated.

"That's unethical." Sasuke stated. What would Neji or anyone think of him, if they knew he liked Minato. Especially now that he had his T-shirt, if anyone found out.

"Alright." Neji said. "I guess we can eat then." Just then the food came, and Sasuke forked his pasta. He wished Minato was here.

LoveDad*****

"It's only a drink." The man said to Deidara. Currently the three, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan, had followed Kisame to a bar. Kisame sat with some cop friends diccusing bull shit. Hidan had gotten them fake ID's which were used to get in.

"I am fine thanks." Deidara said to the man who was offering him a drink. He did not know what he could of did to that cup. The man walked away after Hidan threatened him, which was normal.

"What is he is talking about, yeah." Deidara said.

"I wish I could hear." Itachi hissed. He listened a little harder.

"I was having sex with this girl, and she was a virgin." Kisame stated. "I couldn't do it. It was too much." Kisame went on a rant about how he didn't like virgins. They were to emotional.

After listening in, Itachi decided what he must do. "I want to loose my virginity." Itachi stated sure as ever.

Hidan and Deidara gave him a questionable look. "Why the fuck?"

"Kisame doesn't like virgins, so I want to have sex so I can have experiance." Itachi stated.

They sat in silence, they knew once Itachi's mind was set, there was no stopping him.

LoveDad*******

The beach was a big blah, well Sasuke thought. Naruto was busy running and laughing with Gaara, the two even managed to build a sand castle. Damn them. Neji and Sasuke sat on a bench, not wanting to go in the sand.

Naruto and Gaara had stripped into their underwear and began running around in the water. Sasuke frowned and Neji again pursed his lips.

"So who is this mysterious crush?" Neji asked.

"Okay you tell me yours."

"It is embarrising."

"Who?" Sasuke questioned.

"Alright. I like Shikamaru." Neji stated.

"Oh. I see..." Sasuke said. "The lazy guy from school."

"Yep." Neji blushed.

"Cool." Sasuke stated.

"So what about you." Neji questioned Sasuke who gave him a wide eyed look. He wasn't in the mood for sharing, but he guess since Neji shared embarrising information.

"Um... Suigetsu." Sasuke lied. Thinking if the first name that came to mind.

"Water boy." Neji chuckled.

"Yep. Waterboy." Sasuke said. Sasuke felt so out of the ordinary. It was only a date and he revealed too much. He watched Naruto play in the water, he was cursing himself on the inside.

LoveDad*******

Naruto night had went nice, he'd never expected the dark Gaara to be so light, airy, and free. It was almost relieving. He was still not satisfied. Although he had fun, he was missing something. Maybe a spark? He didn't know, and couldn't put his finger on it.

What was missing, he couldn't help but think it. Fugaku was missing. He didn't know how to say this but he was think about Fugaku a lot and he couldnt express his love. So he basically used Gaara as an escape. He knew it was wrong, but damn it, it felt so nice to forget him.

Although memories and lust popped up, it was nice to let it go for one night. Although it was so, it was only temporary as dates were only temporary. It was only a date, and at the most a temporary escape.

LoveDad******

 **Thanks for Reading and tell me what you thought? (A lot of nice stuff happened this chapter!)**

 **Masy: I love Neji too! Although don't worry Neji and Sasuke aren't done yet. ;)**

 **True Guardian Angel: I know these couples are barely written about (*Tears*) Thanks :)**

 **Asteranderson: Thanks and I sort of enjoyed it.**


	6. It Was Only an Emotion Called Desire

It was only an emotion called desire, and it had driven Sasuke insane. When Minato was not gracing his dreams, he was in his day dreams. The. After all of that, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He was in a word addicted. Led by desire, and guided by lust.

Although, to say he didn't like thinking about Minato, was not accurate. He'd secretly lust and hope to make his wet dreams cold hard reality. Minato was a man of promise and integrity. What use would he have for Sasuke, a young moody teenager. But Sasuke didn't care. All he needed was one night with Minato. One Night with Minato. ONE NIGHT WITH MINATO. ONE NIGHT. ONE NIGHT.

"ONE NIGHT WITH HIM. ONE NIGHT!" Sasuke chanted.

"One night for what?" Naruto said. Sasuke had totally forgotten that Naruto and him were laying in the bed together.

"Nothing. I was dreaming." Sasuke stated. He rolled over and faced up staring at the ceiling. Right then and there he cursed his life. So what if he was being led by desire, but that didn't mean he had to loose his self control. Did it? He was in a battle, and for a person who was always in control, this was weird. He just kind of let his emotions get the best of him.

He quickly wondered to himself, what would Naruto think about his lust. Could Naruto help him control himself. He needed to stop. Minato was a grown ass man. A grown man, and he had no need to fucking high schoolers. It was wrong and unethical. It was shamed in most places.

"Well dream in your mind, not to me." Naruto groaned. He pulled the cover back over his head, and he laid back down. Sasuke felt himself giggle on the inside a little. He didn't think he could laugh, and it hurt trying to hold it in. Was he going mad?

Sasuke felt his stomach erupt in a growl. He sighed and picked himself up. He took the journey down the stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen he almost fainted. There in front of him was the most sexiest thing, one could ever find. He heart quicken so fast, he was expecting to have a heart attack. His eyes was deceiving him? Were they? This was not the truth.

In front of him was Minato. Minato Namikaze. Not just that. It was Minato in nothing but basket ball shorts on. No top and hair all sexy and messy. Sasuke felt his body twitch uncomfortably. Then his member struck hard. Sasuke had this feeling he wanted to touch himself. Minato was a sexy man.

He decided to do something else. He quickly ran up the stairs and retrieved his phone. He was careful to do it out of site. He went back down the stairs and took several snap shots of no shirt Minato. He even got a few of his perfect buttocks.

He slipped his phone in his pocket, and walked into the kitchen. He really wanted to ride Minato at this moment, and never stop. Damn, what a man? His tan skin, and the way the sun jumped off his body. It almost called Sasuke.

It said 'Come to me sexy.'

And Sasuke responded 'I am coming daddy. I am coming daddy.'

"Sasuke." Minato said.

"Yes daddy." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Father."

"What?" Minato questioned in shock.

"Oh hi. Hi Mr. Namikaze." Sasuke smiled. He quickly widens his eyes. He had just called Minato daddy, en he called him father. Also, what fucked it up more, he didn't mean it as father, like father figure. He meant as sexy daddy. Like sugar daddy. Like damn….. He was a horrible person. Now he was cursing himself.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked concerned.

"I am alright." Sasuke felt as if his eyes could jump out of his skull.

"Want some breakfast." Minato flips some pancakes.

"Sure." Sasuke said. Minato gives Sasuke a pancake.

"No syrup right? You hate sweet stuff." Minato laughed. Sasuke smiled. He remembered. "Remember when you spit up all that candy Kushina gave you." Minato was referring to the halloween night, and Sasuke couldn't eat candy. Sweet things did make him want to puke. Although he had come to tolerate a few things. Like syrup, he would only eat a drop.

"You remembered?"

"Of course. I had to clean it up." Minato laughed. Sasuke laughed to. "Well let me go take a shower. Tell Naruto these are his pancakes on the table."

"Alright. Papa." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Alright. Got cha." Sasuke corrected. Sasuke laughed to himself when he went upstairs. It was oddly funny, but little did he know, desire was starting to consume him.

NeedDad_/

"Do you like Gaara?" Deidara asked Naruto. It was only a question, and yet Naruto didn't know how to answer. On one hand he thought Gaara was a smoking hot, sexy, and a delicious man. He had dark red hair, that could make any girl or guy want him. There was something about Gaara, that Naruto could not escape, but then there was the Fugaku. He true love.

He couldn't bare to lie to himself, but saying he was lusting after a grown man, with two kids, was not good. He needed to control himself. He wanted what he wanted. He was letting his heart lead him by desire.

"I don't know." Naruto answered. "We had a nice time." The group was currently in Naruto's basement.

"Sasuke said it looked like you guys had fun. You even made out." Itachi stated. Naruto licked his lips and he felt as if he could still feel Gaara's warm and hot lips on his. His lips were sort of hot and dry, like the dessert. Although that was so, he was a great kisser.

"It was nothing, you guys. Making out on a date is like manners, right?" Naruto chuckled.

"Nah, after the third date sex is manners." Hidan stated.

"No Hidan." Sasuke said. "Naruto, it is okay if you don't know. Maybe you need another date." Sasuke smiled.

"Ah of course." Naruto said.

"Sasuke your brother wants to loose his virginity, yeah." Deidara blurted. Naruto eyes turned to Itachi. Itachi was the most innocent one of the group. He barely even dated anyone, let alone sex. Naruto was shocked by this, and at most confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had his mouth open, so Naruto asked, as he felt curious.

"Well I over heard Kisame stating he hates virgins." Itachi crossed his arms.

"Well, you cant just go spreading your legs." Sasuke said reasonably.

"Well this is my choice, and hey I will still be the same Itachi." He said. Sasuke frowned, while Naruto was still in awe. Naruto wondered whether or not Fugaku cared for virgins.

"Except you're going to be a slut, yeah." Deidara hummed. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I hope your still tight." Hidan laughed. "Shit, come of these guys will break you in."

"Well Kisame ain't gone want no stretched ass." Deidara laughed.

"Shut up." Itachi rolled his eyes. Naruto was a little stuck. Itachi was making moves, so why wasn't he. Well because Fugaku is his best friends dad, and he has a wife.

"So who are you going to have sex with?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Itachi shrugged. "Who do you think will be good for a one night stand."

"Obito." Deidara said.

"I am not fucking your ex." Itachi said.

"Well there is... I don't know?" Deidara said. "Hidan you got someone."

"How about Akatsuchi." Hidan said. "Fat, and he is a looser."

"That is not nice." Itachi said. "Also he is not my type."

"You do not need a type for sex." Naruto stated. The room went silent and everyone was searching in their heads for Itachi's sex partner. He had to be someone who was secretive, and classless.

"Sai." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, he is artistic, and sexy." Naruto said.

"He looks great in his gym uniform." Sasuke added. They watched as Itachi rambled through his mind. He was certainly weighing the pros and cons.

"Okay. Sai it is." Itachi smiled. "Alright. Now we have to make sure he is safe."

"What do you mean safe?" Hidan asked. "He is doable. Shit I would ride his dick if you won't."

"STD." Itachi replied.

"And how the hell are we suppose to do that?" Hidan asked. "We force him."

"No. You'll see." Itachi smirked. Everyone knew then and there, they would have to help with Itachi's plan.

NeedDad_/

Sasuke decided he would stay another night. He was in hopes he would see Minato wi no shirt on once again. That and he had nothing to do at home. Also he had those sexy snap shots. He always fount himself on his back and touching himself. Minato was so damn fine.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Hmm." Naruto said. The two were watching movies in Minato's basement. Minato again had to work a night shift.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke said.

"So you have to announce it?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Just to let you know."

Sasuke got up to got the rest room, and Naruto was watching the scary movie. Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan had left a moment ago.

Sasuke slipped up the stairs and went into Minato's room. He wanted to look through his stuff. He was sure Minato had something he could have. Sasuke began going through his drawers and then he came across a bracelet. It was a white woven bracelet, and it had a black buckle. It was nice, and Sasuke wanted it. So he slipped it in his pocket.

He slipped back down the stairs and sat by Naruto. The bracelet was in his pocket. He felt like he was living, and he felt on the edge. He could almost chuckle at his actions, and he turned to Naruto, who had no clue.

Sasuke turned to the movie and continued to watch. He wasn't the biggest fan of horror films, but they always made Naruto scared, which was funny. This one wasn't as bad, as Sasuke was able to go to the restroom. Usually Sasuke would have to stay and comfort Naruto, who hated watching scary movies alone.

After the film was over Naruto and Sasuke headed up stairs.

"Movie was lame." Naruto said. "I didn't even scream."

"Oh yeah, or cry." Sasuke added. Naruto turn to him with a frown, although it was true, he didn't want to hear about it.

"Shut up." Naruto crawled into his bed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid on the other side. Naruto fell asleep quickly, while Sasuke tossed and turned.

It was hard, and Sasuke couldn't get any rest. His mind and body would not rest, although he did feel tired. He decided to try a little TV, but nothing would work. He couldn't even watch it. He quickly flicked it off, as he turned it on. He was cursing himself, and he didn't know what to do.

"Damn." He groaned He laid, looking up at the ceiling. Then he decided that laying in Minato's bed always calmed him. He smiled. He quickly hopped out the bed and headed into Minato's room. He crawled under his cover and inhaled his scent. He smelled so right, and Sasuke was delighted.

The smell of Minato danced on his nose, and he couldn't help but wish life smelled like this. It was a smell that was indescribable, yet intoxicating. He wanted more.

"I love you." Sasuke moaned. He laid in the bed, and before he knew it his eyes were closed. It was nice, and it felt good. He had drifted away in Minato's bed.

He didn't realize his mistake until he was awakened by the flicker of lights. He popped up to see Minato staring at him. Damn, fuck his life.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Minato asked.

Sasuke turned a bright red, and wished himself good luck. It was only desire, and desire led him straight into a trap.

NeedDad_/

 **So yeah! There is ch. 6 *screams* I finally know how this story is going to go and end. (Finally) so updates should be quicker. Anyways tell me what you thought!**

 **The Guest: I am sorry if you feel the updates are slow. I had no plan for the story and I wanted to know are you enjoying it. Also I made the chapters longer! Yippie (now there is plot)**

 **Masy: Thanks so much! Okay and Suigetsu and Sasuke lmao. Also I know the MinaSasu seems like it is taking forever but this chapter was just the begining.**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1: Thanks so much! And I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	7. It Was Only an Act of Innocence

It was only an act of innocence, and that is what Sasuke was sticking to. He had lost control the other night and now found himself lying in Minato's bed. The bed itself was warm, and felt like heaven. His eyes rolled back in his head when he laid on the pillow. The pillow itself was warm, and inviting. Damn, and Minato's scent covered him like a blanket. He couldn't help but fall asleep in heaven. He means heaven is this place, and Minato is like god. A man he couldn't have, and yet he lusted after him. Sasuke couldn't believe how he was acting.

He had fallen asleep, and was awaken to Minato. "What are you doing in my bed?" Minato asked, and crossed his arms.

Sasuke turned a bright red, as he was embarrassed. He was so enjoying his comfort. He was a terrible person, and he yanked for any excuse.

"I uhhh…." Sasuke ran through his mind pulling out random thoughts. He tried his best, but there was no good way to explain why he was sleeping in Minato's bed. The first thought was that he could say he was sleepwalking, but damn that wouldn't work. Minato could really call and tell his dad. He couldn't have his dad knowing he was sleeping in Minato's bed, and if his mom found out she'd surely kill him. Uchiha have respect.

He struggled with himself, and look at Minato. He thought of something and he had to go with it.

"I was sleeping, and Naruto kicks and fights in his sleep." Sasuke lied. "Last night he just kept kicking me. I was telling him to stop, then we got into it. Then he proceeded to sleep, and kicked me again. I was like stop. So I walked out, and went to sleep on the couch, but it hurt my back. So then I went up stairs, and forgive me Minato, your room. I am sorry. I was so tired."

"Oh." Minato turned red. "I know Naruto is such a wild sleeper."

"He probably won't remember as he was dozed off." Sasuke added, so Minato wouldn't try to confirm the fight with his son.

"I see." Minato smiled. Sasuke let out an inner breathe. He bought it! He really did. Sasuke thanked who ever was watching over him, becuase heavens knows his interntionn were not at all angel like. They were sort of demonic and lustful. He couldn't help who he was attracted to. He liked a fireman, with one child, and Sasuke was sure he was perfect in every way. I mean damn, Minato should of came in the room, and just began to fuck him.

"So um…." Sasuke said. "I think I will go back into Naruto's room. I'll let you have your bed back."

"Non sense. Scoot over." Minato said. "You can lay on that side, and I can lay on this one."

Sasuke turned a red color. Minato was allowing him to lay in the same bed as him. This was the happiest day of his life. He was trying his best not to smile from ear to ear. He was doing gymnastics in his mind, and he couldn't stop. Sasuke doesn't get excited for just anybody, but his baby daddy Minato (in his mind).

Sasuke personally was excited and did what Minato said. He rolled over, and laid on the edge of the left side. Minato crawled on the right side, and Sasuke could tell he was wearing basketball shorts, and a T. He smelled like heaven, and he had just got home from work. How is that so? Well maybe he took a shower at work, but who cares. The smell of Minato was something Sasuke lived for. Something he'd kill for and craved. Who could blame him, he was in love and he didn't give a fuck!

"Oh MIna." Sasuke let his moan escape his mouth. He was just crazy now, Minato the oh sexy powerful daddy of his.

Sasuke covered his mouth. He got up and looked over. He saw Minato sleep. His eyes close, and he looked so peaceful. Sasuke smiled at the sight, and that is complement as Sasuke doesn't smile at too much. He was so excited right now, and he wanted to kiss Minato.

His nice lips were only a tap away. Just a tap. Oh there they are, the lips of a god. They were so close, and Sasuke wanted it so bad. He puckered his lips, hoping to get the taste of those wonderful lips. He was going to do it. He was. Was he wrong? No he deserved this treat. He pushed himself forward, trying to propel himself into Minato's lips.

Sasuke was almost there, and then he connected. It was only a tap, and it felt so nice. Sasuke thenlicked his lips, Minato's lips felt like heaven. He sighed in pleasure. He was so horny right now.

Maybe if he drugged him? No…. He was going crazy. He rolled back over, and went back to sleep. He'd rather not push his already questionable luck.

He sighed. He knew something. All he needed was one night with Minato. One night just one night and he could change everything. Hell he was a virgin, but who gave a fuck. All he needed was one night.

KissDad-

Monday came like any other Monday. Long hard and irritating. School was here, and Naruto had to deal with it. They had a little bit of an extended weekend, but now it was time to return for the last leg of the year. Hell summer will be here in a while, and he could feel the freedom coming.

Naruto felt it might could come early this year. Mostly because Itachi's plan could lead to sure explosion.

Itachi himself was afraid of catching an STD from Sai, the guy he picked to take his virginity. The idea that Naruto was not sure how he got roped into. So they needed a swap from Sai's mouth, and his urine. Damn! Naruto cursed himself.

"How the hell are we going to get his urine?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know." Itachi said.

"Why don't you just fuck yourself with a dildo?" Naruto asked irritated. He had no plans to touch another guys urine.

"Well I need to be sure. Hell I have goals. I can't catch an STD." Itachi said. "What will Kisame think?"

"He will think you're a fucking slut." Hidan said.

"Precisely. That is why I need you guys to get me some of his urine." Itachi stated. "We need a blood sample, a urine sample, a swab of the inside of the mouth, a swab from the genitals, and maybe a swab of any discharge or sores."

"Who's going to help that?" Deidara asked.

"Right." Naruto said.

"C'mon guys!" Itachi groaned. "I am doing this for Kisame." Naruto could see the sadness in Itachi's eyes. He was really hurting, and he badly wanted Kisame. It reminded him of how badly he wanted his older man, Fugaku. It brought a sentimental smile to his face. Naruto himself was super in love also. He knew some of the things people did were not always the best, but Naruto knew it was out of love. Maybe he was crazy, but he sort of sympathized with Itachi after seeing his face.

"Fine I will help." Naruto said.

"Me too." Deidara said. "It will be so fun."

"I guess." Hidan said. "But you have to tell me every detail of the sex and the love that you're going to make."

Everyone then looked to Sasuke. Naruto noticed his best friend had been pretty quiet today. He was usually not very vocal, but today he seemed somewhere else. Naruto wondered what was his problem. He seemed out of it, and not all the way there.

"Earth to Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at them, and his eyes widened. He didn't notice them staring.

"Yeah." He said.

"So are you in for the plan." Hidan said.

"See if Sai has an STD?" Sasuke was confused.

"Yeah." Deidara said.

"Oh well, I have nothing else to do, so let's go." Sasuke said.

Naruto could almost smile, this was going to be fun.

KissDad-

Sasuke and Deidara were in the locker room watching as Sai got dressed for gym. Sasuke had been a little out it lately. Most of that was due to him and Minato sharing a bed. Then he kissed him while he was sleep. He saw the way he slept, and he was gorgeous. Every single piece of him, down to his perfect nose. God, Sasuke even found his nose sexy. Minato was like the best drug, so intoxicating and so addictive.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, he had to steal a small kiss. This was so out of character, but fuck that, it was so right. He needed some Minato, the man of his dreams, in his life. He didn't care for all the other shit, he only wanted Minato for his own.

"So we have to swipe his fuckiing cock." Deidara said. Deidara pulled out a Q tip. "Ready Sasuke, yeah."

"No." Sasuke rolled his eyes. The only penis he wanted to be near or grab on is Minato. He imagined the things he would do maybe shove it up somewhere, and maybe put in his mouth and …. he sighed at the images that crowded his mind.

"Well shut up." Deidara said. "We have to do this for Itachi, although i doubt he would do this for us."

"Oh please." Sasuke said. "He helped you get on with Obito."

"Don't speak that fuckers name in my prescence." Deidara said. A while ago he dated Sasuke and Itachi's cousin Obito, after he had dated the other one Tobi. Tobi wasn't one of Deidara's finest moments, and he curses himself for the idea of dating someone like that. The boy spoke about himself in third person for god's sake.

"Let's go swap this cock." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke walked over to Sai and grabbed his book bag.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked.

"I want to see your drawings idiot." Sasuke pulled out his pad. Sai was in his underwear, and he crossed his arms, and huffed.

"Put my things down." Sai commanded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke looked into the journal.

Sai growled and tackled Sasuke. Sasuke and Sai fought for the book, and Deidara sprug into actions. He began to break them up and slipped his hand with Q tip across Sai's sack.

"Got it!" Deidara said.

"Got What?" Sai asked.

"I am done. I don't need your book anymore." Sasuke got up and walked off. He was a little cheeky, and he was sort of smiling on the inside. That was sort of fun!

"I can't believe we did that." Deidara said, as they exited the locker room.

"Me either." Sasuke said. "Me either."

KissDad-

"Damn." Hidan said. "Life sucks."

"I know." Naruto said. Naruto, Hidan, and Itachi were in the bathroom, and they had to wait for Sai to come. They had been sort of giving him water all day. They gave him a bottle or put a bottle in his locker, hoping he would drink it.

"He should be coming." Itachi said.

They sat up the toilets so he would have to use the third stall. They made all the water flush out so it would just be his urine. Itachi smiled. They put out of order signs on all the urinals. this will be perfect. They sat in all the four stalls leaving only one for Sai. Yes!

Itachi peeked out into the hall, and he saw Sai running to the bathroom.

"Here he comes." Itachi said.

Sai ran into the bathroom, and into the stall. He began to urinate.

"Yes!" Itachi said. He was in the stall giggling. It was the perfect plan.

After Sai left, they went into the stall with a small container. Itachi passed it to Hidan and gave him gloves.

"No way!" Hidan said.

"Please." Itachi pleaded.

"Nope." Hidan passed it to Naruto.

"I hate you both." Naruto said, as he put the gloves on.

KissDad-

Itachi had collected a swab from the inside of his mouth, and now all he had to do was test it, and take it to the clinic.

"Damn!" Itachi said. "So this is it."

"That was a fucked up day." Hidan said. "Tomorrow we should test my fucking tudor."

KissDad-

Naruto was currently over Sasuke house. He was in his room, and they were watching TV. Deidara and Hidan were also in the room, and Itachi had left to get a the test done.

"I hate this." Sasuke said. They were watching a romantic comedy. "It is not at all satisfying."

"It's alright." Naruto said.

"Hey you guys." Itachi said. They both turn to Itachi who stands at the door.

"Hi!" Sasuke said. "What happened."

"I couldn't do it." Itachi said. "They were going to put it under my name, and I what if it came back positive. I can't be known that Itachi has a freaking STD. So no…."

"So I am going to kill you." Naruto hissed. "I stuck my fucking hand in piss for you."

"Thanks." Itachi said.

"I want to kill you, yeah." Deidara said. Everyone in the room grew angry, except Sasuke. He didn't really have to do anything that was crazy. All he had to do was distract Sai.

"How about this." Itachi thought. "I do something you guys want. You all have agree on it, and I have to do it."

"Alright tell Kisame you love him." Deidara said.

"I agree." Hidan raised his hand and they all followed.

"I hate you guys." Itachi said in a monotonous voice. He knew he had to do it, and damn what the hell and how the hell was he going to do it.

KissDad-

Naruto went down to the kitchen and went into Sasuke's fridge. Sasuke told him to help himself after Naruto told him he was hungry.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned around to see the love of his life, Fugaku speaking to him.

"Yes." Naruto smiled.

"Would you like to go on a drive along." Fugaku said. "This weekend. Sasuke and Itachi turned me down, and since you're always over here."

"Oh thanks." Naruto smiled. "I would love to go."

"Really." Fugaku said.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Saturday morning then." Fugaku said. Naruto grabbed something out the fridge and headed up stairs. He was ready for his date with destiny.

Kisadad-

So what did you think of Sasuke's excuse? LMAO! Tell me what you thought!

Also next chapter there is a little twist! :)

Masy: I hoped you liked Sasuke excuse ;) He is too much! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks

Moonshadowcuteness1: Thanks so much :) I hoped you liked it! I know Sasuke is crazy.

Twila: Thanks :) I hoped you liked it. I tried hard for this chapter

Guest: I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. :)


	8. It Was Only Confession

It was only confession, and confession was good for the soul. His Fugaku, daddy, was about to take him for a ride, but Naruto wanted to take him for a ride, and not in a car. Naruto was in his room contemplating on what to wear. Black jeans or white was his main question. He of course was going to wear an orange shirt. He needed to look good, because he decided today he might make his move. Make Fugaku swoon, and kiss him.

His phone rang and he turned to pick it up. It was Sasuke.

"Hey you want to go out." Sasuke said. "Maybe I can come over?" Naruto wondered why Sasuke was calling. Did he not know he and Fugaku were going out today? Did his dad not tell him? Kami, Naruto wondered what in the hell should he do.

"Umm…. I have plans." Naruto said.

"What about your dad?" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? What about my dad?" Naruto looked confused. Sasuke had been kind of funny around Minato a lot. It was like he was a little crazy.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "Who ya got plans with, dobe."

"Um…. Gaara." Naruto said.

"Gaara?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yep." Naruto said. Naruto hoped Sasuke would just leave it alone, and get the hell off the phone. He hated having to do just didn't want Sasuke to try and come along. If his dad didn't tell him, neither would Naruto. Sasuke would try and come and ruin his alone time. He may be Sasuke's daddy, but he was soon not going to be the only one calling him that. Naruto giggled at the thought of him calling Fugaku daddy.

"Well okay." Sasuke had a monotonous voice.

"Alright." Naruto said. "Bye. Bye."

"Whatever." Sasuke hung up. Naruto frowned. He could of at least said bye.

Naruto had a thought! Naruto thought maybe he knew about him and Fugaku's little drive around. What the fuck? Sasuke would be so sneaky and beat around the bush. That is why he asked what his dad was doing. Oh no Sasuke wasn't going to make him feel bad, nope.

He was going to be sexy, and beautiful, and he was going to make Fugaku beg to make mad love to him. He laughed to himself. Naruto looked in the mirror. He checked himself out from head to toe, then flashed a smile. Damn, his teeth were not white enough. He quickly ran into the bathroom to fix his problem.

After brushing he took one last look in the mirror. His teeth sparkle. He sighed in relief and walked away from the mirror.

He ran down the stairs and looked out the window. He wanted to watch his future husband pull up. He smiled and chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait for the day to truly start, but he knew he would want to die when it had to end.

TouchDad$$$$

Itachi's dilemma was something out of a movie. He of course was the main character and he must tell his love interest he loves him. It was something straight out of a romantic comedy, but of course this would not turn out happily.

He went through every scenario. The first was his dream one "Oh I love you Itachi. Age is nothing but a number. Marry me." Of course that wouldn't happen, but he hoped Kisame would take it as a joke, and be like "Oh Itachi! You're so fucking cute." Itachi would laugh too, but he might cry on the inside. That would mean Kisame didn't take him seriously. He was cursing his group of friends.

He decided to wear something blue, which was out of the norm. He was a beige and dark colored type of guy, but Kisame loved blue. So he put on a dark blue shirt, and a pair of black jeans. He had to look nice, to confess love to an older man. Confession was supposed to be good for the soul, right?

In secret Itachi hoped Kisame mutter a sexy ass line like "Here's looking at you kid." Itachi would sink into himself, and he might tackle Kisame with kisses.

Speaking of sex, he wanted to curse the fucking clinic. What did they mean you can't being someone else urine and blood to be tested? What about his safety? What if he had an STD? Then they'd talk shit. Itachi wanted to kill the front desk lady, and he wished the nurses the most painful death imaginable.

He decided to do this. He will just go to Kisame's and sit outside. He didn't have to go in.

Itachi walked out to his car and got inside. He put on seatbelt, and jumped when a knock came at his window.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked Hidan and Deidara.

"Making sure you go through with it." Hidan and Deidara hoped in his car. Itachi sighed. He was stuck in this and he was being forced to commit, although he'd rather die. He sighed 'Fuck my life.'

Touchdad$$$$

If one were to ask Naruto was he truly happy at this moment, Naruto would say "Why yes. I am super happy." He was currently in the front seat of the police car, riding around with Fugaku, the sexy beast. Naruto was just smiling. He was super happy.

They talked about how Fugaku stopped someone from robbing a bank just the other day. Also Naruto didn't know Fugaku was a detective. That is so sexy. Even better than….. Hell there was no other career sexier.

They had stopped for breakfast at a pancake place. He found out Fugaku liked blueberry pancakes, which made Naruto blush almost. Naruto found it sweet Fugaku had a sweet tooth, unlike Sasuke who hated anything too sweet. He taste like his personality was very bitter. He was bitter indeed.

Then after that they rode to a actual old crime scene, and Fugaku showed him how it was done. Naruto was in awe.

"That's a first. Sasuke and Itachi never cared about this." Fugaku said.

"Ha! I do." Naruto smiled. "It is really cool."

"Yeah." Fugaku smiled. "It kind of is."

Currently they were riding around the town when a woman was walking down the street. A man came and snatched her purse.

"Wait here." Fugaku stopped the car.

The women screamed help, and Fugaku raced after the bandit. He tackled him to the floor, and began to punch him. He took the purse and returned it to the woman.

Fugaku got back in the car.

"You gonna arrest him?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. See some people just need a beating, and he will never steal again."

Naruto was in awe. Fugaku just became hot as fuck

TouchDad$$$$

Sasuke was a little pissed. Naruto had plans. Since when does he have a life outside of him. Naruto can't be doing something. They should be at least be in Naruto's room watching a stupid movie. Well that is truly not the reasons Sasuke wanted to go over Naruto's. In all truth, he just wanted to see Minato.

Praise Kami, he had finally kissed the man of his dreams. His lips were soft, and they felt so good. He was everything, and the number one contender to be his baby daddy. Sasuke honestly wished he could bare children, so he could have Minato's baby. That was a little too far, but Sasuke couldn't take it.

He decided to get his mind off of it, and he went down the stairs. He chose his drug, it would be ramen. He didn't see Naruto today or Minato so he might as well eat their favorite. He frowned as he looked in the cabinet. He cursed the everyone when he saw there was no ramen. He was going to ask his mother, but she had been gone for days. Where she was, Sasuke didn't know. She just said she was leaving for He had to buy some.

He grabbed his keys and headed out.

TouchDad$$$$

Naruto was so happy when Fugaku decided they'd stop for ice cream. Naruto couldn't contain himself, and he got 4 scoops of vanilla with a lot of toppings. Whip cream, nuts, cherry, and all that other good stuff, save for gummy bears. He put those on the side.

"Want some ice cream with your toppings." Fugaku said.

Naruto laughed, exaggeratedly. It was really too much.

Fugaku chuckled. "It was that funny?"

"You're hilarious." Naruto said. Naruto decided this was his chance. He had to make this ice cream look sexy as fuck. Naruto began eating the ice cream, careful to run his tongue over the spoon. It tasted so good, and Naruto wanted to look like he was enjoying every second of it.

He took another scoop, and ran his tongue back and forth. He'd seen Deidara do this to some boys and it drove them wild. Naruto wanted to drive Mr. Uchiha crazy. He began to speed up, and when the time was right he'd slow it down.

He knew he'd won when he got a look from Fugaku. He smiled.

"Naruto." Fugaku said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Naruto said. "P…." Naruto went into a fit of coughs. He was choking on one of the nuts. It was painful, then he regain his composure.

"You should eat your ice cream like a normal person." Fugaku said. "You're a weird one, you know that?"

Naruto frowned. "I guess." He muttered.

TouchDad$$$$

Sasuke found that ramen was hard as hell to find. Well it wasn't but damn there was so many flavors, chicken, beef, and even shrimp, and that was only a couple. Who in the hell would make shrimp flavored ramen. Sasuke frowned, and grabbed some beef and chicken. He saw they had some type of chili. Eww. He decided against it. He'd better stick to the normal.

He put them in his buggy, and began to push it. He went out into the aisle, and hit another buggy. It made a loud noise, and Sasuke became sort of enraged. Idiot!

"What is the matter with…." Sasuke turned to see it was Neji.

"Sorry." Neji frowned, and next to him was Shikamaru.

"Oh so you two are dating?" Sasuke asked. Neji burst into a blush. Shikamaru's hand was wrapped around Neji's waist.

"Yeah. It happened yesterday." Shikamaru said.

"Oh how cute. Love birds." Sasuke smirked. Neji's blush grew deeper.

"Nara. Let's go." Neji said.

"What's the matter." Sasuke said. "You guys are so cute. Neji and I were talking, and he was saying how much he loved you. How he was so scared to tell you."

"Really?" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke likes Suigetsu." Neji said.

"No." Sasuke said. "I was lying when I told you that." Sasuke forgot he had told Neji that white lie.

"Whatever." Neji said.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said.

"I have to run." Sasuke decided to cut the conversation short, this was not about him. He walked away quickly down an aisle and ran into another buggy.

"Sorry." Sasuke said.

"It's alright." The man turned around. Sasuke almost screamed. It as his baby daddy, Mianto.

TouchDad$$$$

Minato was the perfect gentleman. He had paid for Sasuke's groceries, against Sasuke's wishes. Sasuke loved that man so much.

"No problem." He had sad. Sasuke loved him, how he hung on every word he had said.

He drove home, and made some ramen. It was pretty good, maybe because Minato bought it. As he ate it, Sasuke almost teared up. He wanted Minato so bad. He decided to do something crazy.

He got into his car and drove to Minato's house. He knocked on the door, and Minato answered.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

"Hi." Minato said.

"Can I come in." Sasuke walked in. Minato moved and followed Sasuke to the kitchen.

Sasuke walked up to Minato and planted a kiss on his cheek. "What are you doing?" Minato said, touching his cheek.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Minato said. "That was very inappropriate."

"I know, but I just….. I am just a little drunk." Sasuke said. "I had beer and…. I feel a little woozy."

"Come." Minato picked him up, and put him on the couch. "It is okay." He grabbed a blanket, and Sasuke snuggled under.

"i can't go home, can I please stay here?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright." Minato said.

Sasuke was so glad he thought of something. He couldn't tell Minato he loved him. That would be too crazy. The way he acted about the kiss on the cheek. He'd kill him. He wanted to cry. He had to find someone who did.

Then he had this thought!

TouchDad

"Itachi." Hidan said. "We have been driving forever."

"I can't." Itachi pulled up to Kisame's house. He had ran a bunch of errands because he just couldn't. He was scared of rejection.

"Dude. Get out of the fucking care and quit being a pussy." Hidan said.

"That is not nice." Itachi said.

"Get up bitch, yeah." Deidara added.

Itachi frowned and got out of the car. He had to confess. He had to do it now.

TouchDad

"Bye." Fugaku said.

"Bye." Naruto said. Naruto smiled, and then he made his move. He hugged Fugaku.

They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Goodbye." Naruto quickly scattered away from the car.

Naruto sat on his porch, and he watched as Fugaku pull off. He wondered what was he thinking. He couldn't believe he had did that. His mother would kill him, if she was here to see this.

He needed to get over Fugaku, and Gaara was okay, but he couldn't compare. What the fuck? What was he going to do? Then an idea came to mind.

Sasuke! He was perfect. He was Fugaku's son, and he was the closest thing. Well there was Itachi, but Itachi was too into Kisame. So Sasuke would be perfect. He should date Sasuke. That would be perfect.

Also then another idea came. If he dated Sasuke, he could get closer to Fugaku. Then they could be together forever. What about Sasuke? Who cares. He needed Fugaku, and Sasuke would understand.

He smiked.

TouchDad$$$$

Sasuke big idea was that he should get with Naruto. Then he could be over here as much as he wanted. He could be his boyfriend. Naruto also was the closest thing to Minato. So that would be perfect. He smiled to himself. Perfect. He would seduce Naruto, and then slowly work on Minato. It was perfect.

He had to seduce Naruto, and he was ready.

He rose and the front door opened. There was Naruto. Sasuke smiled.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked perfect. "Hello. Sasuke. Why on the couch."

"I want to sleep in your bed." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto smiled back. "Come."

They went up stairs and they laid on the bed. They both laid down and Naruto wanted to make a move.

"I am cold." Sasuke said.

"Come." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke.

Sasuke moved closer. "Night." Sasuke said.

"Night." Naruto said.

They both smiled, but little did they know, they were up to the same game. It was confession, but confession was not always the right thing to do, maybe schemes were better.

TouchDad$$$$

 **Tell me what you thought or how you felt! I'd love to here because this is the big turning point in the story. I know this was a long chapter!  
**

 **So yep Naruto and Sasuke are trying to seduce each other to get closer to the other's dad. Also Itachi and Kisame! Yass!**

 **Twila: Thanks for the review! :) I know Sasuke calling Minato his baby daddy is hilarious! It's okay. I totally understand. I totally think Sasuke and Minato have the best storyline thus far, but Naruto is getting there! :) Also MinaSasu is great!**

 **Almondeyes97: Thanks for the review! I don't know, was Minato awake? Hmmmmm! Thanks I am happy you found them funny, especially the bed scene. Sasuke really thought! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review, and I finally got around to it. Hope you liked it!**

 **Guest: Thanks. Sorry it took so long, but I hoped you liked the chapter! :)**

 **PerdidoKitsune: Thanks for the review! :) I was not expecting his excuse either lmao! I didn't even plan that part. :) I am glad you liked it.**


	9. It Was Only Seduction

It was only seduction, so how hard could it be. All Sasuke had to do was fuck Naruto, and maybe one day he could fuck Minato to. The only problem with Naruto is that he is so dense, and all though Sasuke just wanted him to give in and fuck him, but no it will take time. Sasuke was cursing himself, but at least he could reap the benefits.

He was laying in Naruto's bed and Naruto was cuddling him up. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was so warm, and it was kind of comforting. Although it was wrong, Sasuke felt he was doing it for all the right reasons. So maybe if he showed a little leg, Naruto would give him what he needed.

Then he could work his way in, slowly of course. He could keep going and seduce Minato, before he even knew it. Sasuke knew most guys desired what others had. So all he had to do was be Naruto's little homemaker and then when the time was right, becomes Minato's. It was wrong, but Sasuke didn't care. Naruto would get over it, and he could be their maid of honor at his and Minato's wedding.

There's a thought, Sasuke's mind drifted. Sasuke never imagined marrying anyone. Minato would be the perfect husband, and baby daddy. Of course they would have to adopt. Sasuke thought about their wedding. Naruto and Itachi could be his maid of honors. Oh yes, and Hidan would make the perfect flower girl. Sasuke almost chuckled imagining Hidan skipping with a basket of flowers. Minato would be the perfect groom. He could just see him in the most fuckable tuxedo possible, a fuck me black tuxedo yes perfect. Oh the possibilities. Deidara would be one of the bridesmaid's of course; he would also do the fireworks and decor.

Sasuke would walk down the aisle as pretty as he wanted to be. His mother and father would walk him down. He would go up and the priest would read the usual. Sasuke and Minato would mutter 'I do," and live happily ever after.

Sasuke felt like a little girl, and not to mention the fireworks would go off when they kiss. Sasuke knew he was acting immature, but Minato made him act this way. Wouldn't anyone is his position act the same way? He was sure people saw how sexy, and beautiful Minato was.

Then he realized something would be fucked up about this. Something was not right, and he knew what it was. Naruto would be his stepchild. No! He could not be a mother. Naruto as his kid, wait, why hadn't he thought of this before? Naruto would be his child, and he didn't have a mother. Sasuke would kill Naruto, if he ever claimed him to be his mother. He would decapitate.

Also he would be a bad mother. He was seducing his future son.

Sasuke had to make a decision while he was in Naruto's arms, and he didn't know what to do.

MarryDad&&&&

Itachi got the fact that Kisame was the sexiest thing he had laid his eyes on. Great skin, body, and smile were at the top among many other sexy ass qualities. The thing about Kisame was that he was too old. Also he was his dad's protégé. He can't just go around fucking his dad's protégé. Kisame was in his twenties. Itachi knew the age gap wasn't huge, but he still felt like while he was busy sucking on his mom's nipple for milk, Kisame was out being a teenager and graduating, even if the gap wasn't that big.

Itachi knew he had a tendency to rile himself up and over do things, but this was something to over do. Kisame was too old for him, period point blank.

So he approached his door, scared of rejection. He was the one who put him in this fucked up position. He was the one who tried to score Sai's STD results. He muttered the words 'fuck my life.' in his mind. He was indeed fucked.

He went up the porch and gave the door a quiet knock.

"You can do it, Itachi." Hidan screeched.

"Go, Itachi, baby." Deidara teased.

"He is not here." Itachi was about to walk away.

"Knock on the door harder, pussy." Hidan called.

Itachi frowned and went back he rung the door and gave it two hard knocks. He heard someone coming, and it was Kisame. He could hell by the voice, as Kisame was talking to someone. Damn he had company, and he had to tell him he loved him in front them. Itachi wanted to just duck back into his car and head home, but he couldn't. He was stuck here, and Deidara and Hidan were not going to allow him to leave until he confessed.

"Who is it?" Kisame asked.

"Surprise." Itachi responded.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Kisame said. He turned the locks to the door, and Itachi's heart sank. He felt like he was going to die.

"Hi." Itachi said, as Kisame looked shocked to see him on his doorstep.

"Itachi, what are you doing here so later?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing just was in the neighborhood, and thought I see how my favorite officer was doing." Itachi smiled, and flirted. Kisame gave him a toothy grin.

"Welcome on in." Kisame moved so Itachi could get in.

Itachi walked into Kisame's home. He had been there before. It is nice and tidy, and plain of course. Kisame didn't see the need to have so many decorations. It was a nice prairie style home. Itachi went to the kitchen and set on the chairs.

"Want some tea?" Kisame asked.

"Sure." Itachi said. "Oh don't you have someone over here? I heard you say I will be right back to someone."

"Oh no, I was playing the game online. I was talking to one of my buddies." Kisame said.

"Ah." Itachi said, Kisame handed him tea in a bottle. Itachi was expecting tea from a pot, guess his expectations are not always as high. "No regular tea."

"This is tea, Itachi." Kisame grinned. "Just as good as any other."

Itachi took a sip; maybe Kisame wasn't too far off. It was pretty good. "I mean, if you must get back to your game." Itachi said.

"Nah, probably died already." Kisame smiled once again. Itachi felt the red creep up on his face, and he couldn't help it. Kisame was so fine.

"Oh well there is something, I want to talk to you about." Itachi smiled.

"What?" Kisame said.

"I think, well… I know I like you." Itachi felt the words leave his lips, and he wanted to grab them and pull them all back in.

MaryDad&&&&

Naruto laid in bed with Sasuke. Sasuke looked like an angel in his arms, as he was fast asleep. Although Sasuke looked good, he knows Fugaku looked way better. He wondered how Fugaku looked in slumber. Did he snore at all? He bet he looked so fuckable, and his hair. He bet his hair was just as sexy, and his face probably wasn't as tensed.

Then Naruto thought about Sasuke, and his feelings. Sasuke shouldn't care, right? He was his best friend. So what if Naruto had the smallest crush on his father. He was sure Sasuke would if he was him? The way he walks, talks, and he let's not forget how badass his is. He was the perfect man, and Naruto bet he was ruff in the bedroom. How could Sasuke not let him be happy with a man, even if it was his dad? Naruto knew it was kind of sick, but he didn't care. Fugaku Uchiha was life.

He knew if he took his time, and did it right, Fugaku would be all his. They could see the world together.

The only thing Naruto knew that would hold him back was Mikoto. Fugaku just had to be married. Naruto didn't want to be labeled a home wrecker, but he couldn't help whom he loved. Mikoto was an obstacle. Naruto frowned; well maybe he could be a mistress? Naruto just looked down. Being the other woman or man was not fun. Who wanted Fugaku sometimes, he wanted him all the time.

Right now his body called for him, and he needed some Fugaku loving'.

Naruto jumped. Sasuke had rolled over and Naruto's hands circled his waist. Naruto never realized what great skin, and a what a nice ass he had. Sasuke was kind of hot, and then he looked at his facial features. The way he would get tensed up like his father, although he sort of favored his mother. Naruto still saw a little Fugaku in those eyes. Naruto smirked, he kind of got the younger Fugaku, but still Sasuke would never be his father.

Naruto had goals, and his big one was maybe he and Fugaku will get together. Marriage maybe, but Naruto didn't put too much value on those things. He would rather live with someone he loved, than live with someone and be married and miserable.

Naruto wondered what their future would look like. Fugaku would take him out to dinner at his favorite ramen place. Naruto would slurp the noodles real sexy like, and Fugaku would smile and wink. Naruto would then know it was on tonight, per se. Naruto of course would want to have sex until there was not a piece left of him.

Naruto realized just then he would love to spend the rest of his life with Fugaku. Maybe have a kid or two, adoption of course.

He knew one day he would have to tell Sasuke it was over, and he was ready. Fugaku was someone he cherished deeply, although he loved Sasuke, but hell Fugaku came first. If Sasuke were in his situation, he would do the same thing.

Hell at wedding Sasuke could be his maid of honor. Itachi could be a bridesmaid along with Deidara. And of course, Hidan would be the flower girl. Naruto chuckled as he thought of Hidan in a dress and heels with flowers. Naruto would come down the aisle looking sexy as fuck, and Minato would hold his. Deidara would of been in charge of decor because he was very good at decorating. It would be perfect, and there at the front Fugaku would be there in a fuck me black tuxedo.

They would say 'I do,' and Deidara would fire the fireworks as they kissed. It would be the best wedding ever. Naruto forgot his tuxedo would be orange.

Naruto smiled at his vision, until he realized one thing. Sasuke would be his child. Sasuke couldn't be his baby. No not after he would break his heart to run away with his father, it was ridiculous. No he couldn't. Naruto was cursing himself. He was not a good father or mother. Sasuke better not call him dad or mom.

Naruto frowned; he had some thinking to do. He looked at Sasuke down in his arms. Sasuke didn't look so cute anymore.

Marrydad&&&&

"You like me how." Kisame asked.

"I like you, like I want to be your… no just." Itachi sighed.

"Itachi, you are too young." Kisame stated. Itachi sighed. He knew this wasn't going to work out, and he wasn't going to be ugly and list all of the reason Kisame should be with him.

"I know, and I just felt you needed to know." Itachi frowned, and look down.

"Don't look down." Kisame got down on his knee and titled Itachi's head up. "You are so beautiful." He gave Itachi a peck on the lips and before Itachi knew it, he was kissing back. He was trying to get into his lap. Itachi didn't know Kisame could be this good at kissing. His lips were slightly chapped, but somehow still soft. His breath smelt like the tea Itachi was just drinking. The green tea taste took taking over all of Itachi's senses.

Kisame stuck his tongue into Itachi's mouth, and Itachi let out a groan. Kisame's hands ran down his ass. Itachi loved him so much.

Itachi broke the kiss, and they stared at each other. Kisame was grinning, and Itachi began to smirk. They had something.

"I must go." Itachi blushed. He realized what just went down, and knew it would be complicated to stick around.

"Wait, I like you too Itachi." Kisame said.

"Really?"

"Really." Kisame answered. Itachi turned a light pink.

"Well, we should do something about this liking thing." Itachi suggested.

"Okay." Kisame said. "I can take you out tomorrow."

"Really?" Itachi said.

"Really, about seven." Kisame said. "And don't tell your dad, I want to live."

"I won't." Itachi headed out the door, he was on fire. He did a dance. It was a very ugly one.

"I still see you." Kisame smirked.

"Oh." Itachi turned and ran to the car. He got in and put on his seat belt. Things were looking up for him.

"So what happen, un?" Deidara asked.

"I got a date tomorrow." Itachi looked happy.

"Go bitch!" Hidan and Deidara began to give Itachi his props. He was the only one to truly go after his man, in the best way at least.

MarryDad&&&&

Naruto decided to take his date, Sasuke, out for some ramen. Naruto got the usual beef, and Sasuke got the same. Sasuke wanted to let Naruto think he was in control. Sasuke knew how to butter him up, and now he had to make it official. They needed to be dating.

Sasuke had made his decision, he was going to seduce Naruto, and then go on and marry his father.

Naruto had come to the same decision, he was going to seduce Sasuke, and go on and marry his dad. That would be the best thing to ever happen in the world.

The ramen came to the table, and Naruto began to eat. Naruto wasn't playing any game, as he loved ramen. Sasuke just fiddled around in his. He wanted Naruto eat fork full and fork full, like it was the best stuff on earth. Sasuke just had ramen yesterday, but he couldn't say no to the man he needed to seduce.

"You're so hot." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled, his plan was working. Sasuke really thinks he's hot stuff, and he was going to have some fun with this one.

"Why thanks." Naruto said. "You really sexy yourself."

Sasuke was chuckling on the inside. This dobe had a little crush on him, and Sasuke felt a little bad for using him. But he had to, for the love of Minato.

"Naruto." Sasuke pouted really sexy like. "I can't eat all my ramen, want some."

"Sure." Naruto took the rest of Sasuke's bowl and downed it.

After they were finished, they walked out to the car. Naruto was driving, and he took them to a park.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked. "I want to ask you something." Naruto led Sasuke out the car. They went to an area by the rose bushes. It was night, and the only lights were the streets lights. Naruto sat on the bench, and so did Sasuke.

"Will you be my boyfriend or girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked shocked, but on the inside he felt his planned had worked. Naruto was falling for it. "Yes!" Sasuke stated. "I would like to be your boyfriend."

Naruto leaned in, and gave Sasuke a kiss. The fountain behind them blew water up in the air, but it wasn't for love. It was a signal that a war had just begun.

LoveDad&&&&

 **So Tell me what you thought! I have been dying to write this chapter, so here I am! LMAO!**

 **Also to everyone, who faved and followed thanks also please tell me what you think! Would love to hear your opinions!**

 **Bomahe: Thanks so much! :) I was trying my best to make it weird, but not too weird. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Twila: Sasuke is the biggest mess of them all lmao! I can't believe Minato bought it again, but next time hopefully it will be different lmao! Sasuke and Naruto are horrible, but for the love of Minato and Fugaku lmao! :) Thanks for the review!**


	10. It Was Only a Crush

_I thought it was only a crush. I want my friends dad, I want him and I don't know how to act. I need him badly and he has become a staple in my day. Without him, I fear that I am nothing. I am nothing but a boy with nothing. When he walks into the room, I am speechless. He leaves me breathless when he says my name. I am in love with him, and yet I can't express it._

 _I don't know when it happened, but one day I just fell in love with my best friends father. I thought the crush wouldn't last, but here I am. Today Naruto is taking me out on our first date. I don't love Naruto, but things have become so fucked up lately. I am just banging my head against the wall._

 _I am using my best friend to get to his dad. I am using my best friend to get to his dad. I am USING my BEST friend to GET to HIS dad. I AM USING MY BEST FRIEND TO GET TO HIS DAD._

 _I am… I have to do this, and I hope I can and Naruto can forgive me. I can't stand myself, letting lust get the best of me. This is so OOC for me :( I need to get over my crush, but I don't want to. I choose to lie and scheme for the heart of Minato._

 _Hell is so close, and I am headed there, but for Minato…. I am willing to go there._

 _Dear Kami bless my soul_

 _~Sasuke_

DearDad1

 _Dear diary, I can't stand my lustful dead. I have decided to betray my best friend. I am dating him just to get closer to his father. It is something I would never do, as I would never sale Sasuke out. I wouldn't sell him out for the largest bowl of ramen, with extra broth and meat._

 _Maybe I can't help myself? I need Sasuke's dad. I mean when I look at him I see the most sexiest man on the planet. He has a strut that could kill and smile that could make me faint and swoon all at the same time._

 _I mean he a fucking cop, maybe Sasuke could understand. A man in uniform might be the sexiest thing known to mankind. I am pulling my hair out in stress mostly because I am using my best friend so can screw, hell fuck, his father. I want to fuck his father. I ADMIT IT!_

 _I need serious help. I want my best friend dad. I am a horrible person. Maybe I should come clean? NO! NEVER!_

 _I must keep this to myself. I must keep this on the inside._

 _Hell is so close, and I am headed there, but for Fugaku…. I am willing to go there._

 _Dear Kami bless my soul_

 _~Naruto_

DearDad22

Itachi was the happiest person ever. Kisame, his long time crush, was now his boyfriend. It had been a week, and Itachi felt like he was being proposed to. He couldn't help himself. He loved Kisame, although he didn't say it. He wanted Kisame to say it.

He was currently over Kisame's and they had ordered pizza for dinner. They were eating in the living room and watching a movie.

They didn't go out as much do to the fact that if Fugaku saw them, he would kill them. Well Itachi mostly because, Kisame wasn't his child. But Kisame was like his child, as he was his father's protégé. That scared Itachi so much. He was so scared that his father might kill them; he was kind of unpredictable.

Itachi took another slice, and Kisame smirked.

"That's your fourth slice." Kisame smiled. "You're hungry."

"I am and so what!" Itachi said.

"Just saying." Kisame joked. "I never knew you ate so much." Itachi didn't eat too much. He normally would've only at probably one small slice, but today he was hungry. He was craving a lot the pizza.

"You're going to leave me if I get fat?" Itachi asked.

"No, maybe so." Kisame laughed. He took another slice.

Itachi smiled. "I hate you." Kisame planted a kiss on his lips, and Itachi could taste the pizza sauce as it came off of his mouth. He was loving Kisame at this moment, and he was enjoying his presence.

They broke the kiss, and Itachi blushed. He was still in heaven, He still hadn't gotten use to this. Kisame was his, all his, and he still felt he was years away. Kisame was right in front of him, hell he had even fallen asleep on his chest.

Itachi bit into his pizza nervously.

"Get out of your head." Kisame told him. Kisame knew him so well. He was always in his head, and it was very hard for him to get out. He couldn't stand himself sometimes, but he was an introverted person. He preferred to be in his head, instead of extroverted.

"Okay." Itachi said.

"Want some wine?" Kisame joked.

"Whatever." Itachi smiled. "Lemonade please." Itachi laughed, he loved Kisame so much, and he didn't care anymore. He was going to try and stay out of his head. He is going to just let it flow. He can't be a control freak.

DearDad333

Sasuke found himself contemplating what he would wear on his date with Naruto. Maybe black? Maybe blue? Should he wear blue jeans? Well Naruto was his friend, so he should be comfortable. The only thing about this that was stressing him was that Naruto liked him. He had to, as he asked him out. He must really like him and want to get with him.

Sasuke felt so bad, and they had been dating for a week. He hadn't told anyone, mostly because he was afraid to embarrass Naruto. They weren't actually lovers, well not that Sasuke consider them lovers. He was using his own best friend.

He was just now thinking of the true backlash and consequences of his actions. He was going to be friendless. Naruto was Sasuke's only friend. Well he had Deidara and Hidan, but they were more Itachi's friends. Damn! Naruto was like the kind of person that could make tons and tons of friends, but he chose him. On the other hand, Sasuke couldn't find friends as easily as Naruto.

Sasuke decided on blue jeans and a blue button up.

"What cha all dressed up for?" Itachi asked. He walked into Sasuke's room and sat on his bed.

"Nothing. Me and Naruto are going somewhere." Sasuke said. "And I am not dressed up."

"Are you going to sneak into bars again?" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke smiled fondly at the memory of him, Naruto, Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara sneaking into bars. It was one of those fun things they did. The night ended with Hidan in a bar fight and they got kicked out, but people there called it the best fight of the year.

Hidan messed the guy up. He had black eyes and glass was everywhere. They had to run home and Sasuke was so scared. He was also rushing with adrenaline. They sped off in the car, in a rush to make it home. They got there, and no one ever caught Hidan.

It was one hell of a night.

"Maybe." Sasuke tried to create mystery. He didn't want Itachi to know about him and Naruto, just yet. But what if Naruto told them? Sasuke hadn't thought about that.

"Oh well, you know me and Kisame are a thing." Itachi smiled.

"What?" Sasuke turned from the mirror to look at his brother. Itachi and Kisame were together? Itachi had secretly crushed on him for years upon years. He had been so afraid to tell him how he felt, until they had forced him into it. Itachi and Kisame were together. Sasuke was so happy for them. Now Itachi can stop complaining about Kisame.

"Yep." Itachi said. "It happened about a week ago."

Oh. Congrats." Sasuke smiled genuinely. While Itachi was out getting Kisame, Sasuke was out trying to woo Naruto for evil purposes.

"I know, isn't it great." Itachi smiled. "I am going to see him tonight and I am staying the night. If mom and dad ask I went to Hidan's." Itachi gets up.

"Okay." Sasuke laughed. His brother was being bad, and Sasuke couldn't believe it. Itachi was usually the voice of reason.

"Good." Itachi said. "Well have fun."

"You too!"

"Oh, I will." Itachi smirked and left the room

Sasuke smiled for his brother, and he went back to the mirror. He stood there for a few minutes.

He heard the doorbell ring. Sasuke frowned. He was doing this all for his crush; he decided to look at the finish line.

DearDad4444

Naruto rang the doorbell, and it felt like he was waiting for death. He was a horrible person. Who uses their best friend to get their father?

Naruto waited as he heard someone come down the stairs. They opened the door. It was Fugaku.

"Hello." Naruto smiled. He perked up. He remembered whom he was doing this for. "Mr. Fugaku, sir."

Fugaku smiled and Naruto wanted to push him on that couch and fuck to they both pass out.

"Come on in." Fugaku said.

"Okay." Naruto followed him in. Naruto was wearing an orange T-shirt and blue jeans, with holes. They were a nice pair, and dark blue. They sort of seemed attached to his butt, and he was hoping Fugaku noticed. He was whom these pants were for.

"You want something to drink?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah." Naruto followed him into the kitchen. Fugaku got out to cups, and he poured the some fruit punch in Naruto's glass, and some wine in his own. "I can't have some wine." Naruto cooed.

"Maybe in a few years." Fugaku chuckled.

"But I love wine, and it's white wine." Naruto began blinking his eyes flirtatiously. He was going to seduce Minato, and he was just seeing it now, hot kitchen sex. That would be perfect. Naruto just imagine being taken right here, right now.

"Sounds nice." Fugaku said. "White wine is great." He took another sip and Naruto watched the glass slip between his lips. Naruto wished he was the glass right now. He wondered what those lips felt like on his, and how they felt wrapped around a certain area. Naruto let out a slight groan.

"I bet it is." Naruto said.

Fugaku smiled. "Want to taste. It's from one of the best vineyards."

"Sure." Naruto said.

Fugaku tilted the glass up against Naruto's lip and poured some wine. Naruto drank a sip of it, and then heaven happen. Naruto leaned back farther into euphoria. The feeling and the lust, it was too much for Naruto to take. He couldn't stand the sexual tension. Fugaku's hand slipped around his waist. Naruto almost fainted.

"Oh." Naruto smiled.

"You almost fell back, on you butt." Fugaku's hand was on his ass, and Naruto didn't care what was happening. He was thanking Kami for this moment.

"Thanks for saving me. I am such a klutz." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, you always need to be saved." Fugaku chuckled.

Naruto relaxed into Fugaku's grip, then he removed his hand. Naruto wanted to cry because he hated Fugaku so much right now. He should be fucking him, not letting go of him.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto groaned. He was so close to heaven.

"Sasuke." Naruto walked over and hugged his friend, well boyfriend.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you two are going out?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah, we can't have dinner dad." Sasuke said, he tried not to reveal they were dating. It wasn't something he wanted to do. He wasn't really ready for his dad to know.

"Well." Fugaku went into his wallet and gave Sasuke a hundred dollar bill. "Have fun."

"I will." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto left, and Naruto was a little upset. Well at least he didn't have to pay for the fake date, but he still had to leave Fugaku, his baby daddy.

Naruto and Sasuke got into the car. Naruto put the key into the ignition, and got ready to drive. He pulled off. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The fake date was happening.

DearDad55555

Sasuke and Naruto were very different. Naruto was outgoing and fun, but Sasuke was lackluster and boring. Naruto wasn't all that smart, but Sasuke excelled in his studies. Naruto was light and Sasuke was dark. They were two different people, but they had one thing in common, they both loved each other's dad.

They were similar in that.

They made the best of friends, but now as lovers they felt doomed. Usually friends blossomed as lovers, but Naruto and Sasuke felt odd. They felt as if they had lost all conversation points.

The waiter comes and sat their food on the table. Sasuke got pasta, and Naruto got a burger.

It was the usual.

"So Naruto, what are your goals?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe become a dentist." Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. "And you?"

"A baker." Sasuke and Naruto began to laugh hard.

"I hate you Sasuke." Naruto frankly flirted.

"Me too Naruto, me too." Sasuke said.

DearDad666666

Sasuke wondered how in the world did he end up in Naruto's room. He guessed he didn't want to go home, and he'd rather stay here. It saddened him that Minato was out on yet another night shift. Sasuke wished he were here forever. Minato needed to stay because he needed to be here for Sasuke.

Sasuke laid on Naruto's bed. Naruto came and sat beside him. Sasuke felt a little worried. He wondered how he could feel attracted to Naruto. Then Sasuke had an idea.

He would think of him as Minato. Then it would all be so simple.

Sasuke decided to lean in for a kiss.

Naruto felt it coming, and he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. He wasn't ready. He would have to fake it, he thought about Fugaku. He tried to picture kissing him, and then the kiss would be perfect.

Their lips connected and they pushed against each other with force. Sasuke moaned, he could taste Naruto's tea he had. Naruto moaned back, and he could taste the pasta sauce. Naruto shoved his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke grew breathless; he had to admit it was a good kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss.

"Minato." Sasuke groaned.

"Fugaku." Naruto moaned.

They both opened their eyes and looked into each others. They both had just revealed their crush, and hell it wasn't only a crush. It was their best friend's dad.

DearDad7777777

 **So tell me what you thought? And yes finally a confession!**

 **Stubs1101: Thanks for the review! I know it won't end well. Not at all? Maybe *Evil Laugh***

 **Masy: It will work itself out, and next chapter will be a big turning point. I wasn't planning to have them use each other forever. Thanks for the review!**

 **ada2012: Thanks for the review! It will in it's own little way, I promise.**

 **Twila: Thanks for the Review! They finally confessed, well who know what will happen next chapter. Okay, and I know Naruto and Sasuke are guys. It was more dreamy and jokingly about the bride and girlfriend thing. Naruto asked Sasuke to be his girlfriend as a joke pretty much. He didn't really mean Sasuke was a girl. I know they're not women, it is meant as more of a dreamy sequence, not to be factual, if you know what I mean.**


	11. It Was Only a Secret

It was only a secret, and secret don't last long. Was it the euphoria, the desire, the moment, or the thought, Sasuke and Naruto didn't know what made them both loose control. Sasuke just imagined it being Minato and Naruto just imagined Sasuke being Fugaku. It was the only way the two could get through it, and it was no denying it now.

The name had escaped both of their lips, at the same time. It was like they had one mind, and they both were thinking the same thing.

The room was coated in silence and they both kept their lips sealed. They both had a question, and they let i hand in the air. _What did he just say?..._ It ran through their mind as if they were thinking on one cord. The words were said and they could not be taking back. They both looked at each other and both of their gazes motioned for the other to continue, but it was silent.

Another moment passed and another thought came into their head. They both were trying to fight for each other's dad, but they both had the same idea. They both were using each other.

Naruto felt himself sweat with the heat of the moment. His eyes and mouth twitched as if he was in the hot seat. He wanted to bolt out the room, but this was his room. He had heard Sasuke moan his father's name. Not Naruto, but Minato. Did Sasuke want Minato?

The idea didn't hurt Naruto, but still the question rolled through his mind again and again. Sasuke wanted his father?

Sasuke, on the other hand, was silent. He didn't bother to say a thing, because it didn't mean a damn thing to him. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. He was in love with Naruto's dad, and Naruto knew. Also Naruto moaned his father's name too. So he had the same feelings for Fugaku.

"Naruto." Sasuke was the first to speak.

Naruto bolted for the door, but Sasuke made it there first and blacked him from exiting. Naruto groaned a fuck my life type of groan and retreated to his seat on the bed. He didn't want to be in this room with Sasuke right now.

"Naruto." Sasuke bit his upper lip. "Do you like my dad?" Sasuke returned to the bed and sat next to Naruto.

"What do you mean Sasuke? Why would I like your dad?" Naruto almost laughed at the idea that he would be in love with Sasuke's dad, but it was true. He was indeed in love and infatuated with Fugaku Uchiha, from the way he walked to the way he talked.

"Well why would you moan his name?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you moan my dad's name." Naruto asked. He saw Sasuke turn the brightest red, as if he was embarrassed.

"That's none of your concern." Sasuke hissed.

"So let me get this straight. You like my dad and I like yours?" Naruto asked.

"No. No one said I liked Mina...to." Sasuke almost smiled thinking of Minato. He had to catch himself.

"You do." Naruto said.

"Do not." Sasuke felt so childish. He was really arguing with Naruto about who he liked. He couldn't help but love Minato. Naruto should know first hand that he has a hot ass father, that sexy motherfucker.

"Sasuke it's okay. I think it is funny you have a crush on my father." Naruto said. Naruto would've never thought in a million years Sasuke liked Minato. He didn't seem like his type, although Naruto really didn't Sasuke had a type. Still Naruto wondered what he saw in his father.

"I do." Sasuke frowned, angry to admit it. "You like mine to and I don't understand why?" Sasuke wondered what Naruto could see in his dad. His dad was mean, annoying, and crazy. Naruto had to be a psychopath.

"Sasuke your dad is smoking hot." Naruto chuckled to himself. "Like really."

"You're dad is the most beautiful man I have ever known. He has a great smile and his hair. Oh he smells so righteous." Sasuke groaned. "Kami, I don't see how you haven't made love to him, and you live with him."

"Because that would be weird and wrong." Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Oh yeah right, lol." Sasuke didn't say another word.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well now we can stop dating." Sasuke suggested. "I mean I was only dating you to get to your dad. Just saying and not to hurt your feelings. Anyways it was a little nice because you sort of look like him."

"Well I was doing the same thing, but you look more like your mother, sadly." Naruto frowned.

"I am still hot thought." Sasuke said.

"OF course you are baby." Naruto and Sasuke laughed "Me."

"Of course, boyfriend." Sasuke chuckled.

"Well Sasuke there is something I want to tell you." Naruto said. "It's over."

"I feel the same way." Sasuke chuckled. "I feel the same way."

"Oh if anyone ask. I broke up with you." Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke I know we like each other's dads, but let's get over it together. It would be odd me dating your dad and you dating mine."

"I agree." Sasuke and Naruto shook hands. They made a treaty and it was a treaty formed in hell.

PleaseDad{}{}{}{}

"One plus one is?" Kakuzu asked Hidan, who crossed his arms in distaste. Hidan's mother, Itami, made him get a tutor. Hidan hated these sessions. He had to go to Kakuzu's and study with him. Kakuzu knew his mother through a friend who said Kakuzu helped her kid out with math. Hidan didn't need to study, and he didn't want to study. He was fine with failing, but his mother wasn't.

 _That Jashin damned cunt….._

"Five." Hidan groaned.

"Really Hidan, you can do two times eighty, but you can't do simple addition." Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan hated that smug bastard. He was truly an ass-wipe, a piece of work, of course.

"I fucking hate you." Hidan screeched and it shook the living room. "Why must you ask stupid questions? I know one plus one is two, two plus two is four, and the square root of sixteen is four. I know math you little fucker and I can do simple arithmetic."

"I know, so why don't you just do it, and we can stop having these sessions." Kakuzu laughed. He was always unfazed by Hidan and his craziness. He didn't care if Hidan started screaming at the top of his lungs. He was a calm person and he could handle Hidan, and that pissed Hidan off.

"Fuck you." Hidan crossed his arms.

"It's okay Hidan, would you like some juice and some cake." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah." Hidan said and smiled. "I love fucking cake."

"I bet. You are a child." Kakuzu laughed. He went into the kitchen and Hidan groaned.

 _I hate that stupid mother fucker….._

He returned with some cake and some juice as promised. He walked over Hidan and sat the cake and juice down next to him.

"Nah. You're a child." Kakuzu picked up the cake and juice and took it to the kitchen table. Hidan wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. He followed Kakuzu to the kitchen table and they set in one of the chairs.

Hidan began to eat the cake, which was pretty good. It was marble and it had a delicious taste to it.

"Did you make this, fucker." Hidan pointed with his fork to the cake.

"You're so vulgar, I could just rinse your mouth with soap. Yes I did make the cake." Kakuzu looked over Hidan's assignments and old test to see what to go over.

"Could you make me a cake?" Hidan asked.

"Get an A on your test and I will make you an entire sheet cake." Kakuzu said.

"Get the fuck out!" Hidan looked like had just won a million bucks.

"Seriously." Kakuzu said.

"Okay, so now you bet that I will get a fucking A out of this bitch!" Hidan forked his cake, and put a big chuck in his mouth. It was on. "Teach me more fucker."

Kakuzu sighed. He hated being called a fucker, but hell he was getting paid for this. So get paid or get called a fucker, Kakuzu would pick money any day of the week.

PleaseDad{}{}{}{}

Sasuke hated school, but here he was again. He was in class at his desk, and next to him was the annoying Neji Hyuga. Sasuke found it so funny that Neji and Shikamaru were dating. It was truly the best thing ever. He was teasing Neji to no end.

"So how did it start?" Sasuke asked. The teacher, Kakashi, had given them free time today so they were all talking.

"How did what start?" Neji asked, Sasuke could tell he was annoyed.

"You becoming Shikamaru's bitch." Sasuke chuckled.

"I am no one's bitch, and don't you find it very inappropriate to use such vulgar language." Neji frowned. Neji wanted Sasuke to leave him alone. So what he was in love with Shikamaru. Who cares? It was none of his concern. "Leave me alone about that."

"I am just curious Neji. I just wanted to know did you like him is all." Sasuke said. "No harm."

"Of course I like him. I don't just date any man I see." Neji frowned.

"You fuck yet?" Sasuke asked, and Neji turned this red hue and Sasuke chuckled his ass off. He couldn't believe Neji could turn so red.

"I don't want to talk about it." Neji decided.

"So yeah." Sasuke said.

"No. I have not had sex with him yet. I am scared. Between me and you he is kind of huge." Neji said. "I saw it when I walked in the bathroom. I mean I also blew him, but kami I don't want to take it."

"You blew Shikamaru." Sasuke laughed.

"Are you a virgin?" Neji stated.

"Yeah. I am saving myself." Sasuke said. He was saving himself for Minato.

"I want to have sex, but I am scared. Like I have never watched porn, so how would one you know?" Neji looked frightened.

"I don't know?" Sasuke looked at him crazy. "I mean one of you will be the uke and the other the seme. The uke will take the dick and the seme will give the dick. It is a nice way. It's like the circle of life."

"The Circle of life?" Neji retorted.

"Yeah that's a nice way to think about sex." Sasuke said. "It's the gift that keeps on giving."

"What if I die?" Neji said. "I mean he is so big."

"Well you fuck him then." Sasuke frowned. Sasuke thought Neji was overthinking sex. It is not that hard. Do it or don't do it, damn. It is never that hard, although he makes it seem as if it's so.

"Well, I want him to do me." Neji dug his pencil into the desk. "I want to see what it's like."

"Awe. Little Neji wants the dick." Sasuke chuckled.

"Fuck you." Neji frowned again. Neji sighed and Sasuke felt a little bad.

"Well just take it one step at a time. I am sure you and Shikamaru will get there." Sasuke pulled out his phone and texted Naruto. He and Naruto were okay with each other having crushes on their dads, but they both decided they would not pursue their crushes. It would be odd if they did.

"Look at this photo I got of you and Shikamaru." Sasuke passed his phone to Neji.

"Oh this is cute." Neji mouth made an O. "Can you send it to me?"

"Of course." Sasuke frowned. "I got a couple more of you two. I was going to blow them up, but I feel bad for you now."

Neji slid the phone and went through a couple other pictures. Then he came across a picture and he almost dropped Sasuke's phone.

"Is this Naruto's dad?" Neji asked. Minato, Naruto's dad, was on Sasuke's phone shirtless and there were pictures of his butt and abs and other places Neji didn't feel comfortable thinking about.

"What the fuck." Sasuke snatched his phone before Neji could send himself pics of his man.

"Are you dating?" Neji asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Well why do you have such pictures of him on your device?" Neji looked mortified and Sasuke could die of embarrassment.

"No reason." Sasuke said.

"I bet Naruto doesn't know. So tell me or I'll tell him." Neji said.

"Fine. I have a crush on his dad." Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but damn it was true.

"Okay. So little Sasuke wants the dick." Neji chuckled and Sasuke frowned angrily.

"HAHAHAHA! Very funny." Sasuke retorted.

"Well I guess that settles it." Neji said. "I want to know everything. I am not going to threaten you, but I want detail just like you wanted details of my relationship."

Sasuke sighed. He hated confession, but hell he was between a rock and a hard place.

PleaseDad{}{}{}{}

"Art is eternal and should be cherished. I mean if we had the art of our ancestors we can learn more about the past. It will tell us what they thought and the deep place and idea, in which they had. Art is belongs in history not some two second theme ride that blows up when you get off." Sasori was speaking to Deidara. "So now do you understand, my dear Deidara."

"I don't know, yeah." Deidara said.

"Fuck it, just pass me the glue." Sasori and Deidara were working on decorating for a party. Sasori was a party planner and he had asked Deidara to come along and assist him in decorating. Deidara jumped at the chance, due to Sasori being so hot.

"Here you go Sasori, Danna." Deidara said, but he covered his mouth as the words Danna left his lips.

"What did you call me?" Sasori asked.

"I said Sasori dammit." Deidara smiled, hoping it all would go away.

"Okay cool." Sasori began putting together the jungle themed party. They had made steamers and even grass. Sasori goes all out, and wanted to give the place a jungle feel without actually going to a jungle.

"Nice." Deidara said.

"I know." Sasori smirked as they finished the banner for the ceiling. Sasori had covered the ceiling with a gorgeous sky.

"Ready to make some trees." Sasori said.

"Of course." Deidara smiled. "I love you Danna." Deidara whispered only low enough for him to hear.

PleaseDad{}{}{}{}

Naruto had to get his mind off of Fugaku. He needed to get over him, but it was so hard. He felt like his face was everywhere, and his eyes were staring at him. He needed him and he needed to calm himself.

He decided that he would do something like this. He would let go of Fugaku a little everyday.

Naruto decided to get some ice-cream and there were so many flavors. There was everything from strawberry to Oreo. Naruto didn't know which one he wanted, but he did. He wanted chocolate.

He tells the lady chocolate and she put it in a cup. He pays for it and goes to sit at a chair.

He was surprised when someone sat across from him, and it turned out to be Gaara.

"Hello." Gaara said. "You haven't called me or returned my calls."

"I did call you." Naruto frowned. "I called you the other day."

"Well I didn't see that. What do you need?"

"Nothing." Naruto frowned and ate some of his ice cream. "I am fine now. So how have you been."

"Decent." Gaara said. "I am not seeing anyone."

"Me either." Naruto said.

"So do you want too…"

"No thank you." Naruto cut Gaara off. "I just realized something."

"And what is that?" Gaara looked confused at Naruto. He didn't know what to say.

"There are a lot of flavors in the world, but I know which flavor I want." Naruto said.

"Chocolate." Gaara said.

"Exactly." Naruto said. "I want chocolate." Naruto got up and left the ice cream shop. He knew Sasuke and him had this thing and this truce, but he didn't care. He wanted Fugaku and no one was going to stop him.

PleaseDad{}{}{}{}

Kisame and Itachi were two of a kind. They only had been going out for a while now, and Itachi was so excited to spend his time with him. The moments they spent together were amazing. The time they had was also amazing. What made it even more thrilling was how secretive they had to be. It was like they were in a movie, and Itachi loved the thrill. The thrill was perfect.

Kisame decided to make dinner at his place. Itachi wondered what in the world could be making? Kisame had tried making them dinner before and it was not the best. He had undercooked the pasta and he didn't cook the sauce right.

"I have something for you." Kisame said.

"What?" Itachi asked. Kisame put a blindfold around Itachi's head.

"You'll get it a dinner." Kisame whispered in his ear. Itachi could only smell dinner and nothing was getting burn, as Itachi's knows could tell.

He was praying to kami that Kisame did not give him food poisoning. If he did, he would be so angry. Well he wouldn't for long because it is Kisame.

"Ready." Kisame took Itachi to the chair. Itachi sat and the blindfold was removed. There was rice and chicken in from of him. Kisame sat on the other side.

"I hope it's done." Itachi teased.

"Me too." Kisame said. Itachi chuckled and put his fork into the chicken. He used his knife to cut a piece off and the chicken was done. Itachi sighed in relief and

They ate and then they finished. Itachi couldn't believe that it had tasted so good. Kisame got it right.

"Pretty Good." Itachi said. "Nice job."

"Thanks so much!" Kisame said. "You ready for your gift?"

"Okay." Itachi said. Kisame got up from the table and returned with a board.

"Itachi will you go surfing with me?" Kisame asked.

"Yes." Itachi laughed.

"Cool." Kisame handed Itachi a board. The board was black and red, and it had this eyes that seemed as if it was spinning. They eye was glowing red.

"Thanks Kisame." Itachi was so happy, and he had never happier a day in his life.

PleaseDad{}{}{}{}

Naruto just wanted to feel something, and that led him to being back on his bed jerking himself off about Fugaku. He had vivid images and pictures and was so in lust and in awe of the man. He couldn't wait to reach the point of no return. He was almost there, and he could feel his body heating.

 _Oh Fugaku!..._

Naruto wipes himself off. He get up and takes a nice long shower.

He returns back to his room and takes a peek at his phone. He had fourteen missed calls from Sasuke.

He calls Sasuke back.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto… My parents are divorcing." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Why?"

"I don't know. I will tell you more about it tomorrow."

"Kay." Naruto said, and the phone clicked. Sasuke didn't seem emotional, but he sounded a little sad.

Still Naruto wanted to jump around and clap till he couldn't clap no more. Fugaku was done with that woman and now Naruto could be a new. Maybe? Naruto smiled and went to the mirror. He looked at his naked body. He looked at it up and down, and he hoped Fugaku would love it.

 _Out with the old in with the new…._

LoveDad{}{}{}{}

Sasuke was sad about his parents divorce. His mom had told him today, but it explains why she had been away for the last few months. This tragedy led him to Minato. He was relying on him to get over it. He was lying on his bed doing the usual do.

Sasuke had jerked off several times, and he couldn't believe that he was still hard. Those pictures of Minato were doing something special to him, and Sasuke body craved the man in person. Sasuke wanted to break the rules and he didn't care about the so-called truce. It was shit.

He went over to Minato's and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door and he prayed Naruto wouldn't answer and ruin his plan. Today was kiss Minato or die day. He was going to do what he wanted, when he wanted. No more will he be held back by what other people say. No longer will he be strapped down. No more! Sasuke was finally going to break free of all emotion and kiss Minato.

"Hello." Minato came to the door.

Sasuke smirked. "Where is Naruto?"

"Sleep." Minato said. "He was so tired that he just…" Minato didn't have time to finish before Sasuke charged at him with a long kiss. Sasuke tackled him onto the couch, and began to kiss Minato hard.

Sasuke felt his body heat up and he was on the edge of something. He was breaking boundaries and kissing Minato.

What he didn't expect was Minato to be kissing back. His hands ran down Sasuke's back tenderly and lovingly. His hands ran over Sasuke's ass and Sasuke let out a deep moan. Sasuke blushed he sounded like a girl in a porno, but he didn't care. Minato had forced his way into Sasuke's mouth and tasted the inside of it.

Sasuke moaned as the tongue ran all over his mouth.

Then it stopped. Sasuke sat up and sat next to Minato. Sasuke wanted to smile ear to ear, but he couldn't because Minato wasn't.

"What just happened?" Minato said.

"I really, really, really like you." Sasuke looked away embarrassed.

Secrets were secrets and secrets don't stay secrets for long.

PleaseDad{}{}{}{}

 **So this chapter was longer than usual YAY! Well I have eighteen chapters planned for this so there are only seven more left :( There might be a sequel. Maybe? Who knows anything is possible (if I just believe! :) lol)**

 **Also finally we reached the turning point in the story and I would totally want to know what you liked and what you thought! :) Finally some MinaSasu and I was like wtf let's do the entire kiss and then the wtf! :)**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1: Thanks for the review! :) Ikr their faces were to die for. The secrets out!**

 **Masy: Thanks and yes the secret is out! :) Finally! Thanks for the review**

 **Twila: Thanks for the review :) I know the secret is out and I wonder did you like the outcome. There little truce.**

 **bunnyguest: Thanks for the review! :) They didn't do that exactly yet ;)**

 **KigenDawn: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the idea and I had totally forgot about Kakuzu and Sasori, but I introduced them in this chapter. :) Thnaks**


	12. It Was Only a Treaty

It was only a treaty, but it was not agreed on. Sasuke had feelings of guilt, but most of all lust, eagerness, and curiosity. He wanted to know so much more about Minato. He loved the way he carried himself and everything about him. This was all Naruto's fault, and that what Sasuke was sticking with. He was the one who drove him to this. He decided on this treaty, and Sasuke didn't want to sign. They were supposed to not pursue relationships with each other's dad, but Sasuke couldn't help it. He had a moment of weakness, and he needed to feel alive. He needed Minato.

He looked over to Minato who sat on the couch. All Sasuke could look at was those lips, how they just had ravaged him only seconds ago. His hand slowly ran through his blonde locks. Sasuke felt his temperature heat up again. Minato was a fucking hot. Sasuke tried to control himself. He was desperate for something. He wanted to have sex with him so bad. He was out of line, yet he didn't give any fucks.

Now he knew what Neji meant when he said "I want to know what it feels like." He felt his body twitch and his manhood harden. He would love nothing more than to be taken by Minato, just thrown on the bed and fucked till he couldn't scream any longer.

"Sasuke." Minato said. "That was so out…." Sasuke could tell that Minato was trying not to say a single word, and how he looked in his eyes. He could tell Minato was just as confused about his as he was. They both were in this together.

"Minato… I am so…" Sasuke was going to say sorry, till he realized he wouldn't have meant it. He would do this all over again, anyway of the week. He craved Minato and he wanted to follow him, like the sunflowers follow the sun.

"No… It should be I that apologizes." Minato looked down. "You are still a child, and I am an adult. It is wrong to be with someone."

Sasuke frowned. He wanted to be with Minato more than anything. He leaned over for another kiss. He placed his lips on Minato's, and they both just let it sink in. It was just a pure kiss.

They broke apart and there was more silence.

"I like you, and it's funny because I never really like anyone." Sasuke dug his finger into the callus on his thumb, until a piece of blood began to find it's way out of his skin.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Minato said.

"How do you feel about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask me that." Minato said. "I… I couldn't answer that comfortably."

Sasuke blushed. Did Minato have a crush on him, and if they did then it would be the best say of his life.

"Does Naruto know you like me?" Minato asked.

"No." Sasuke lied. What Minato didn't know, won't hurt him.

"I think it's best you leave for the night." Minato said. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He needed to stay here with Minato and explore his feelings.

"I am tired, and I don't feel like driving. Could I stay?" Sasuke asked. "I will be good."

Minato sighed, and Sasuke knew he had won. Minato was so easy to convince. "Fine. Where will you sleep?"

"Maybe Naruto's room." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Minato said. Sasuke could tell he was a little off, and he didn't want to force Minato to be his husband. Still Minato needed to just take him. Sasuke wondered about Minato, he was so close yet so far. All he had to do was take it one step further, and he knew what he would have to do.

"Alright, well I am going to go to sleep." Minato scratched his head. "Alright, so see ya in the morning."

"Okay." Sasuke said. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure." Minato headed up the stairs. "You know where it is."

Sasuke walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He opened it, and chugged the entire thing down. He then saw some alcohol in the fridge. Sasuke tossed it back.

 _I am going to need a lot of courage…._

Sasuke took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. He waited until he heard Minato climb into bed, and he stripped out of his clothes. He only had on a pair of underwear and T-shirt. He walked into Minato's room and he dropped his clothes. He crawled to the floor, so Minato wouldn't see him.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked. Sasuke eyes shot up, and Minato had turned his phone light on Sasuke.

 _Damn! I have been caught…._

Sasuke looked at Minato like a deer in head lights, until Minato asked a question. "Were you trying to get in bed with me?"

"Ummmm…. I… I…" Sasuke tripped over his words. "Yes." Sasuke decided on the truth.

"Come on Sasuke." Minato patted the left side. "You can sleep on the left side."

Sasuke wanted to smile, but he controlled himself. "Okay." Sasuke slipped into bed, and laid next to Minato.

"Night Sasuke." Minato said.

"Night, Minato. Could you tell me one thing." Sasuke said.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Do you like me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Minato said. "I think I do." Sasuke smiled and pulled Minato to him, and gave him a kiss. Minato pushed back against his lips.

"Minato, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Minato looked confused.

"Please." Sasuke said.

Minato smiled, and Sasuke felt warmth travel to him face. He didn't want to be so needy, but damn.

"Yes." Minato said. "I will be yours."

Sasuke gave him a look that said 'Really.'

"Yes, really." Minato kissed Sasuke on the lips, and Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was having the time of his life.

MyDad?"?"?'?'

Naruto was a person, who never broke promises, but Sasuke wasn't answering his phone, and Naruto was bored. He needed something to get his mind off of Fugaku, but he couldn't. He wanted to tell his body to stop wanting him, but he couldn't. He was cursing himself, for being so week. All he wanted was to be loved and cared for. He needed someone too, and Gaara was just not the one. Naruto wasn't the type to string people alone, and then drop them. It made him feel bad and irresponsible. He was better than that. So here he was in his room wanting to go to the Uchiha's house and have sex with Fugaku.

Naruto remembered his little speech yesterday, when he said he knew what flavor he wanted. He did, and still it wasn't enough. He knew that just because he wanted it, that didn't mean he would get it. He wasn't a child anymore. He knew that life wasn't fair and the world owed him nothing, still he wished it would give him Fugaku.

Over the phone, Sasuke had told him that his parents were divorcing. They were splitting up, so this might be Naruto's only chance. This could be his only chance to become one with Fugaku. This may be his last chance to get what he really wanted.

 _Fuck that treaty!_

Naruto had decided that Sasuke should understand why he wanted to break the agreement. He hoped they could still be friends, but right now he should be with Fugaku making out.

Naruto got dressed in an orange shirt and black jeans. Fugaku is going to love him when he sees this.

He gives himself a look in the mirror, and he heads down stairs. He sees his dad in the kitchen humming and making pancakes.

"Hey, Dad." Naruto said.

Minato smiled. "Hey."

"Don't make me food. I am going out." Naruto said.

"Alright." Minato said. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"I hope not." Naruto walked out the door.

"Good." Minato shouted. Naruto chuckled. Minato seemed happy. He was smiling and stuff. He wondered what was up with him? Sadly he had no time for that. He was on a mission to get the man of his dreams. Minato was happy, let him be happy.

He was so excited that Minato had fixed his car. He got into it, and began to drive over to the Uchiha household.

On his way there he had thought about what he would say. Would he just come out and say, "I love you, now fuck me till I can't walk," or maybe something subtler like, "I think I am in love with you, will you be my lover." Ewwww…. Naruto hated saying the word lover.

He didn't want to do it, but he wanted Fugaku. Sasuke would be pissed if he found out that he was trying to see his father.

Maybe he should consult a priest? That is a good idea. He should consult a priest. He wasn't religious, yet he felt a priest could really give him some guidance.

He decided to go to a church. He pulled in and walked up to a woman.

"Can I speak to a priest?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." The lady said. "Follow me." She took him to a room, and she opened the door to a room.

"Ahhh." Naruto saw a man sitting at the desk. He had long black hair and he had tanned skin. Naruto looked at his nametag. His name was Senju.

"Hello Father Senju, I am Naruto." Naruto sat in the chair. "Can I speak to you? I have a dilemma."

"You don't have to call me father." He said.

"Oh okay, Daddy." Naruto said unsure.

"The name is Hashirama Senju." He said. "Don't call me daddy, ever. It's weird."

"Okay. So I have a best friend and I….. Wait will anything I say ever leave this room?" Naruto asked. "Because I don't want anyone to know about this."

"No. I am sworn to secrecy." Hashirama said.

"Okay. Well I have a best friend and I love his dad. Well I do and I had come to find out he liked mine so…. I um….. I began to date him in order to get close to his dad." Naruto looked at Hashirama, who's face remained unreadable. "Yeah…. I liked him or whatever and then… My friend and I found out. Good thing we did because we were about to fuck…. Oh I am sorry I shouldn't say fuck in your office."

"No, it is okay." Hashirama said. "I can't judge you, only god can."

"Well he must not think much of me because we made a pack that we wouldn't try and pursue each others dad, but I want to. I want his dad so bad, that it is killing me. I love him." Naruto frowned. "I really want him, and I just can't get him off my mind."

"Hmmmm." Hashirama stroked his chin. "Well, is the friendship more important than your friends dad?"

:I don't know." Naruto said.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Hashirama asked.

"I am nineteen." Naruto lied. If he told him he was seventeen, Hashirama would say he was too young. He felt bad, lying in the church house.

"Ah… Well, think of it like this, which is more important. A relationship may only last for a week, but a friendship might last forever. How long have you two been friends?"

"Since we were young." Naruto said.

"Well it depends. Do you want to thrown years of friendship away on a guy, or do you want pursue a relationship that may or may not work out." Hashirama said.

"So, what about the friendship? What if that broke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah there are so many possibilities, and you have to choose." Hashirama said. "Think Naruto, you know what is right. You know what is wrong and what is right."

"I know what I should do." Naruto said. "I know what I should do. Thank you Daddy Senju."

"Pastor." Hashirama said.

"Sorry father." Naruto said.

"Forget it." Hashirama sighed, as Naruto walked out of his office.

MyDad?"?"?"?"

"The party was a success." Deidara said, as Sasori drove him home.

"Yeah it was." Sasori said. "I can't believe you did something right Dei." Sasori chuckled.

Deidra turned a shade of red. "Sasori shut up, yeah."

"Okay, Dei." Sasori said. "You want some dessert?"

"REALLY!" Deidra got happy. He loved Dessert.

"Yep." Sasori chuckled.

"Alright, yeah. How bout some cinnabons, yeah." Deidara smiled. He wondered did Sasori know what he did to him. How he made him crush on him even harder? The way he smile and then that evil sexy chuckle he did, it made Deidara's heart sink. Sasori was so special, and Deidara hoped Sasori thought he was special.

"Alright." Sasori said. He drove over to a dessert shop. They took a seat and they ordered.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The waiter said.

"Can I get a cinnabon with extra everything, un?" Deidara asked. The waiter nods in agreement and then switches over to Sasori.

"I will have the same, but no extra everything." Sasori told the waiter. The waiter nods. She goes back to the kitchen.

"Will you continue to let me help, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked confused. "I mean with the party."

"Sure, whatever you want Dei." Sasori smirked. "Here" Sasori pulled out some money and handed it to Deidara.

"Thanks." Deidara takes the money. "What is this for?"

"Well you helped, so I pay." Sasori smirked.

Deidara smiled and the food came a little afterwards. They began to eat their bons and Deidara was so happy. His bon was so moist and covered in delicious frosting. He dug his for into it, and began to eat the cinnabon.

"This is so good." Deidara sighed.

"It is." Sasori agreed.

After they finished eating their cinnabons, Sasori took Deidara home. They arrived at the apartment complex.

"Alright." Sasori pulled up on the curb. Sasori got out the car and they both walked up. Sasori was about to go into his apartment, when Deidara grabbed his arms.

"Can we do this again?" Deidara aked.

Sasori smirked. "Of course, what do you mean like a date?"

"Yeah." Deidara blushed.

"Of course we can, yeah." Sasori mocks Deidara and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Deidara makes this humming noise as Sasori breaks the kiss.

"Night, Dei." Sasori walks away, leaving Deidara alone.

As soon as the door was closed Deidara whispered, "Love you, Danna."

MyDad?"?"?"?"

Naruto decided on what he was going to do. He decided that Sasuke should understand his want for his father. Sasuke should understand that Naruto wants Fugaku. But was he putting on a double standard? He could break the rules, but Sasuke couldn't. Well yeah he was and he didn't care anymore. He loved Sasuke and he hoped Sasuke would understand. Fugaku deserves to be loved, by him.

"Alright. Naruto you can do this." Naruto tells himself as he rings the doorbell. The door opens and Fugaku is standing in the doorway. "Hello, May I come in."

"Sure." Fugaku said. He moved and Naruto came in. Naruto felt a little bad. He was about to pouch Sasuke's newly single father. How low could he get?

"So." Naruto said. "Sasuke here?"

"No. He is out." Fugaku frowned. Naruto walked over to the couch and took a seat. The TV was on, and a sports game was on, but the TV was on mute.

"How are you, Mr. Uchiha?" Fugaku took a seat next to Naruto, while Naruto asked the question.

"I'm fine." Fugaku frowned. "I just had a bad spot that's all."

"We all have bad spots." Naruto said. "I mean why does life suck so bad." Naruto assumed that Fugaku didn't think he knew about the divorce, so Naruto kept it that way.

"I am sure Sasuke told you about the divorce." Fugaku said. Damn, so now the cat was out the bag. Naruto could speak about it.

"I am sorry." Naruto said.

"No. Don't be. Sometimes it just doesn't last." Fugaku said. "I mean you try and you fail, and there is nothing the matter with that. At least I tried."

"Yeah." Naruto added in agreement. "You know what will cheer you up?"

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"Skinny dipping." Naruto suggested.

"No way." Fugaku looked at Naruto crazy.

"Come, it will be fun." Naruto dragged Fugaku to the pool. "Watch." In less than seven seconds Naruto was down to nothing. His tanned body was out for the world to see. He then jumped into the pool and motioned for Fugaku to follow.

Fugaku didn't want to, Naruto could tell by his face, but he got nude. He followed Naruto into the pool.

"Fun." Fugaku said.

"Yeah, fun!" Naruto said. They began to swim and Naruto grabbed some beach balls and they tossed them. "Marco Polo!" Naruto closed his eyes.

Then they began to play. Naruto caught Fugaku on the other side of the pool. Naruto opened his eyes. There bodies were touching and Naruto felt so alive. Fugaku was this close to him.

Naruto did what he thought best. He gave Fugaku a nice kiss on the lips. It was full on. The kiss lasted a few seconds.

"You got the wrong idea." Fugaku said. Naruto looked at him crazy. _What did he mean I have the wrong idea?_

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"Naruto you're so silly. This is how you kiss." Fugaku took Naruto in for another kiss, and his tongue ran through Naruto's mouth. Both of their penises began to grind in pleasure. Fugaku made his way down to Naruto's neck and began to lick and suck Naruto's tanned skin.

 _Damn Sasuke the treaty is off… I love your dad._

MyDad?"?"?"?"

 **So what did you guys think? ;) I would really like to know so send me a nice review.**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows :)**

 **KigenDawn: Yes Naruto finally got lucky. I know Minato had is tongue all in Sasuke's mouth. ;) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review.**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1: Sasuke's blushes are the best! Thanks for the review J and I hope you liked this chapter ;)**

 **Twila: Thanks for the review ;) I know right Minato and Sasuke finally went there. J I hope they stay there. Also thanks I am trying to make them longer since the end is near.**

 **Sachiko Heiwajima: Thanks for the review J Sasuke did confess and Now Naruto did. ;) Hoped you liked the chapter.**


	13. It Was Only Paradise

**So this chapter starts with a Fugaku and Naruto lemon and ends with a Sasuke and Minato lemon! :) Just to let you know.**

* * *

It was only paradise, and sadly it doesn't last forever. The feeling of Fugaku grinding against him, made Naruto go to heaven. It was like everything he had ever dreamed of. His smell, well at the moment he smelled of cologne and chlorine. Naruto couldn't take it and wished he wasn't falling so hard, but he was. He was falling hard. He had wanted this for so long, and he wanted to go all the way.

Fugaku knew how to suck a neck, but else could Naruto expect from a man in his early forties. The feeling was like heaven, and Naruto was praying Fugaku would mark him. Maybe Naruto was crazy, but he didn't care as long as Fugaku never let him go.

Naruto could feel his cock harden even more, as it rubbed against Fugaku member. Naruto could've just died right there, but he didn't want to miss out of this slice of heaven. Fugaku's hands were running all over him. The warmth from them was like an infection; it just kept spreading on and on. It ran down to his feet and Naruto didn't know how to express his pleasure, so he did it with a moan.

"Damn…." Naruto groaned, as Fugaku ravaged his neck.

"You want to take this to the bedroom?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. This was all happening so fast, and he was about to divorce his wife. Why? Why did he want to sleep with him so quickly?

Fugaku gives him this warm glare and Naruto feels his body heat up even more.

"Sure." Naruto muttered the words, and he was never surer in his life. Who knows, this might be his only chance to sleep with the person he always wanted to sleep with, Fugaku. He needed him at the moment, and he was all for it.

"Alright." Fugaku picked him up. Naruto blushed, he wasn't a new bride, he could walk himself.

"Mr. Uchiha, I can walk." Naruto said.

"Oh sorry." Fugaku put him down on the ground; he had carried Naruto out the pool. "Also call me Fugaku, no Mr. Uchiha."

"Alright." Naruto smiled. He followed Fugaku up to his room. Naruto had known this room all too much, as he had been in here when he was stealing Fugaku underwear.

Naruto was shocked as Fugaku threw him on the bed. He crawled on top of Naruto and began to kiss his lips. Naruto opened his mouth as Fugaku pinched his nipple, and that gave Fugaku the chance to stick his tongue in his mouth. Naruto moaned as Fugaku's tongue tasted his mouth. Naruto couldn't believe he was enjoying this so much.

Fugaku began to kiss his neck and made his way down to Naruto's nipples. He twisted one and began to suck the other. His tongue began to lap over the nipple, making Naruto wince.

"Damn…. Mmmmm." Naruto groaned. Fugaku switched nipples, and Naruto found himself arching his back. He never felt so much pleasure in his life.

Fugaku kissed down Naruto's stomach until he made it to his belly button. He push his tongue inside and then kissed down to Naruto's harden manhood. He chuckle and began to lick it. Naruto eyes rolled into the back of his head, just from contact.

"More." Naruto pleaded. Fugaku took the entire cock in his mouth, making Naruto back rise off the bed, in pleasure.

"Oh my godddddd….." Naruto groaned. He couldn't believe he was in this predicament. Fugaku went back and forth on Naruto's manhood, sending pleasure up to Naruto, who couldn't hide it. His face said it all, and he felt as if he could cum at any minute

Naruto groaned as Fugaku pulled off, and Naruto dripped precum from his cock. Fugaku began to lick it up, and it smeared on his lips. He licked it off and went back in for another round with Naruto harden cock. He deep throated Naruto's cock, hungrily. Naruto let out a silent scream. A feeling of pleasure spread through out Naruto's body, and knew he was moments away.

"It's okay, Cum into my mouth." Fugaku said and wrapped his mouth around Naruto's manhood again.

Naruto closed his eyes, and he felt himself ready for release. He felt all the pleasure and lust build up and Naruto came right into Fugaku's mouth.

Fugaku swallowed most of it all, and Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

"Your turn." Fugaku laid down, and Naruto got on top and began kissing Fugaku's lips. Naruto could taste his own cum, and Fugaku passed it to his mouth. They began to pass it back and forth. Naruto couldn't believe how good Fugaku's slob and his cum would taste together. Naruto swallowed it.

Naruto began to kiss Fugaku's nipples and worked his way down to his hard on. Naruto licked his lips. He was so hungry for that manhood. He began to suck it. He went back and forth. The cock expanded even more in his mouth, but that didn't halt Naruto. He loved the taste. It tasted of salt and pool water. It was wet and refreshing.

All this time Naruto wanted to know what Fugaku felt like in his mouth, and now he finally got the chance. He imagined so many different things, but this was the best by far.

Naruto felt pressured as Fugaku pushed him further on his cock. Naruto felt it hit the back of his throat and he tried to adjust so he wouldn't choke. He wanted to deep throat it. This might be his only chance and opportunity too, so he wanted to live with no regrets.

Naruto pulled off Fugaku's cock and took some breaths. He went back in, and was surprised that precum leaked off Fugaku's member.

Naruto pushed down and sucked the cock with little to no problem. He had it easy now that he knew how to suck it.

"Damn Naruto. Work that dick. You're mouth feels so fuckin' good." Fugaku moaned. Naruto went harder.

"God you're fuckin' good." Fugaku said. Naruto felt proud of himself. He was making Fugaku like him. He just wanted to please him.

"Fuck. Damn… Naruto." Fugaku groaned, and Naruto felt a heap of warm liquid spread through his mouth. Naruto couldn't believe how good it tasted. He swallowed some, and he held some it. He slid back up and kissed Fugaku and they repeated what happened before, and they let there cum go through each other's mouths.

Naruto once again swallowed it.

"Damn… So greedy." Fugaku chuckled. Naruto blushed. Fugaku kissed him his forehead. "Ready for more fun."

"Yeah." Naruto watch Fugaku flip over.

"Wanna play with my ass." Fugaku said. Naruto was all game and he placed his tongue right on Fugaku's warm flesh. He tasted good and Naruto began to rim his plump anal hole. He went around and around.

"Damn…" Fugaku moaned. Naruto kept going and stuck a finger into the hot flesh of Fugaku. Naruto felt his cock reharden and he could see Fagaku getting harder again.

Naruto licked that flesh even harder. He began to lap Fugaku's entrance.

"You're turn." Fugaku said. Naruto and Fugaku traded position, and Naruto put his ass high in the air. Fugaku began to do the same thing to Naruto, but he had more force. He lapped Naruto's ass over and over.

"Ahhhhh." Naruto moaned. He didn't think anything could feel this good. Fugaku patterned his entrance and stuck his tongue into the warm inside. He licked around and made circles around his ring.

He then pushed two fingers inside, and Naruto sighed. He played around with Naruto and scissored his fingers.

He pulled them out, and rolled over and got some lube. He squirted it on Naruto's ass and his cock. He pushed it inside.

"Damn, so rough." Naruto groaned.

"Oh… You like it." Fugaku said. It was true. Naruto wanted him to be so rough with him, and he didn't want him to stop.

He pushed his dick deeper and began to fuck him harder. He pushed in and out, making Naruto moan in pleasure.

"Fuck me harder." Naruto complained. He wanted it so bad. "I am not made of glass." This surprised Fugaku. He began to fuck him harder and harder. He went so fast and so deep. He could feel Naruto tense up.

"Yes… I love it…." Naruto moaned.

"Yeah." Fugaku fucked him harder. His dick slapping against Naruto's prostate quickly and roughly.

Naruto couldn't take it.

Fugaku flipped him over and fucked him in missionary. He kissed Naruto hard and long. That was it. Naruto came all over both of them.

Naruto walls became tighter and Fugaku came deep inside.

"That was good." Fugaku rolled off.

"Amazing." Naruto laid on Fugaku's chest and he felt so much closer to paradise.

SexWithDad~)~)~)~)

Sasuke knew he was wrong; he had slept in the bed with Naruto's dad. They said that there was a treaty, yet it didn't matter to Sasuke. Sasuke felt like he was throwing out his friendship, although that was not his intentions.

He wonders would Naruto understand. He tried to avoid him all day, until lunch came about, and he couldn't anymore. Naruto sat right across from him. Sasuke hoped he couldn't see it all over his face.

"Hey, Sasuke. I really haven't see you that much today." Naruto said. Naruto wanted to act normal. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he was sleeping with his father yesterday. Naruto and Sasuke's father did things that were moraless. Naruto enjoyed sleeping on his chest though.

"I know right." Sasuke said. "So um… How have you been?"

"I have been fine, you know the usual. So how are you taking your parents divorce." Naruto know how he took the divorce, and it was not as a supportive friend. It was more as a game and he just wanted to fuck Sasuke's father. He was not a good friend.

"I've been okay." Sasuke said. "Just the usual sadness, but it will be okay. I don't know why they divorced. Mom's not talking about it, and you know my dad didn't say much, although he seems happy today, and I don't know why. He even gave me an extra fifty bucks, and told me to spend it how I like. Usual, but I guess he got over marriage that quickly."

"Yeah, he did?" Naruto tried to keep his blush under control. If Sasuke only knew... If Sasuke only knew…

Well there was a small piece of Naruto that was glad he could put Fugaku in a positive mood. Naruto had to sneak out early in the morning before Sasuke and Itachi could see.

"Yeah, where are my brother, Hidan, and Deidara?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh they went to the library. They said they would be a little late to lunch." Naruto scratched his head and smiled. He needed to be normal. Sasuke couldn't figure him out.

"Oh okay." Sasuke took a bite of his sandwich. "So what's been up with you lately."

"Nothing..." but your dad. Naruto left the last part off. Sasuke didn't need to know that.

"Well your life seems dull, maybe you should spice it up. Sleep with someone." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him; did he know he was sleeping with…? No, No way he could know. "Sleep with who?"

"Like maybe one of my exes or something." Sasuke said. Sasuke needed him to sleep with someone close to him, so that way he can't be mad when he finds out that he is tossing his father's salad.

"Hahaha…" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Why?"

"I don't know. It might be fun for you to have sex." Sasuke said. "I mean get out, spice up your life. Fuck someone that's close to someone. Maybe Itachi."

"Well you don't really have any exes, so… and I am not fucking your brother." Naruto said. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Naruto takes a sip of his ramen broth. "Are you going crazy Sasuke? Sleeping with your brother. No I think we are too much like brothers to be together. Besides he is with Kisame."

"I mean, but hey it might not last, and you could slide in there and fuck him." Sasuke said. "I am sure Itachi will be ready and willing, you know. He might like you, and you might like him. You have to let your lovebird fly."

"Are you going crazy?" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was psycho.

"No." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why can't he be bad, so I don't feel bad?

"Well." Naruto eats his ramen. "Maybe I'll find someone and you can be my best man, if you would?"

Sasuke frowned. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"No not really." Naruto said. "Unless you don't want to be friends."

"No, I do." Sasuke said. Sasuke was feeling crazy. He just needed Naruto to be bad. He could at least kill someone and tell Sasuke. That way Sasuke telling him that he was fucking his dad would seem like a trifle. Then he wouldn't care because he had killed someone and Sasuke was helping. Okay Sasuke had to admit that was off the wall and he was going a little crazy.

"Well, I love you Sasuke. No matter what promise me we can be best friends. Even if we're doing something that each other don't agree with." Naruto said. He was feeling a little guilty.

"Okay." Sasuke said. Sasuke needed to know could this relationship survive this treaty? He prayed to the heavens that it would.

"Good." Naruto said. "I am glad we are going to be best friends forever.

"Hey!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped. Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara all sat at the table. "What are you guys talking about, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"No need to tell us bitches. Be secretive all you want." Hidan opened his bag of chips. "But what you do, we'll find out eventually. All secretive things come to the light."

Sasuke and Naruto shuddered at the comment. What the hell? If that happened they would be fucked.

SexWithDad~)~)~)~)

Hidan had achieved something. He had gotten a perfect on his math test and that was going to be his ticket to cake from Kakuzu. Who knew an asshole like him could bake? He was a fuckin' asshole, but he made some good cakes. He was ready to cash in on his prize.

"I got a fuckin' A on my test." He tells Itachi. They are standing at Itachi's locker, and they are preparing to leave the school.

"So congrats." Itachi said. "Welcome to the land of smart people, and glad you left the land of idiots."

"Fuck you." Hidan frowned. "Anyways, my tutor is going to make me a cake. I am super excited. He said 'If you get an A, I'll make you a cake.'" Hidan did an impression of Kakuzu.

"Oh well good for you. I hope you get married and have kids." Itachi gathered his stuff to head out.

"What the hell did you mean by that?" Hidan asked.

"Well I mean just admit that you like Kakuzu. You want him. He's all you talk about." Itachi said. "I talked about Kisame a lot, sure, but I admitted to liking him. You've been telling me about him since you met him. Also you've been speaking about this get an A get a piece of cake agreement for days."

"I don't like Kakuzu. I am just… fuckin'! I just like to talk about him." Hidan was confused with himself. Did he like Kakuzu? He did speak about him a lot, but that was all he had to talk about? Not really. Hidan wanted to make every excuse in the book, but the simple fact was that he did kind of like Kakuzu.

"So you come up with an answer." Itachi and Hidan began to walk to Itachi's car.

"I think I might like him, but Itachi, he is old as fuck. He is almost twenty-seven. What the fuck should I do?" Hidan didn't like to seem like a person who was in need of so much help, but he wasn't use to liking someone, like Kakuzu. The best he could do was probably have sex with him, and that's all.

"Well you could tell him." Itachi said as if it were just that simple. "I mean look at how it worked out for me."

"It took you forever to tell Kisame you wanted to fuck." Hidan pointed out.

"Well don't be like me. The sooner the better." Itachi said. They got into the car. Sasori had picked up Deidara.

"Okay." Hidan said. "Damn, why the fuck is my life so hard?"

SexWithDad~)~)~)~)

Itachi dropped Hidan off at Kakuzu's house. "Remember tell him how you feel and what you want."

"Okay." Hidan frowned. He got out of the car with his book bag. He headed for the door and he ran a hand through his hair. He rang the doorbell and waited as he heard someone come to the door.

"Hey." Kakuzu said. "Ready to do some tutoring?"

"I guess." Hidan said. Hidan walked in.

"What happened to your usual 'fuck no's'?" Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan didn't see a thing funny. He had a lot on his mind, and it would be nice if Kakuzu would hush and let him think or speak.

"Nothing. Uh… I got an A on that test so um… where is my cake?" Hidan handed him the paper. "So."

"Alright. Well I will start on it as soon as we get finish with out session." Kakuzu checked out the paper.

Hidan sighed.

The lesson was boring and Hidan almost fell asleep. Although Hidan did like it when Kakuzu tapped him. That was kind of sexy, he wouldn't say it aloud.

"So that's it for today." Kakuzu said. "We finished your homework. You're getting better."

"Oh thank you." Hidan said.

"I might have to stop tutoring you soon." Kakuzu walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean…?" Hidan questioned him.

"I might stop. You won't need me."

"I will always need you. I like you." Hidan said.

"Huh?" Kakuzu turns from pouring the flour in the bowl.

"I like you, like I would like to be with you."

"Like a relationship?"

"Pretty much." Hidan said.

"Well Hidan, I can't… I am your tutor…. Maybe you're tired." Kakuzu said. "I mean that would complicate things."

"Fuck it. I was kidding with you. You stupid bastard." Hidan laughed. Hidan wasn't but he couldn't take rejection. His heart would really break into pieces.

"Oh. Ha!" Kakuzu chuckled.

"I mean we're almost a decade apart." Hidan sat on the couch. He hated Itachi right now he gave such dumb advice.

"You had me worried there." Kakuzu said.

"I bet I did. I bet I did." Hidan said.

SexWithDad~)~)~)~)

Sasuke couldn't control himself. He was in a whole relationship with Minato. Like it's so fucked up how this happened and Sasuke wished he could stop it, not really. He just thought about Naruto and what he would think.

"Hey baby." Minato said. Sasuke pecked him on the cheek. This is what Sasuke had been dreaming of.

"I don't like being called baby." Sasuke frowned.

"Sorry." Minato said.

"It's okay. Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, he went out. He said he was going somewhere with you, and I was like we have plans. So glad to see you didn't ditch me." Minato chuckled. "Do you think I'm a loser?"

"No. You're too sexy to be a loser." Sasuke kissed him on the lips again. "So where did Naruto go? He said he was going somewhere with me, but I am here. So is he sneaking out?"

"Oh I just realized that." Minato said. "Thank god that I have you around to stay on top of things. You're already acting like a parent."

Parent! Sasuke almost shuddered at the word. Who was a parent, not him? He did not have any kids.

"I was joking." Minato smiled and grabbed his phone. Sasuke stopped him. If he asked where Naruto was, he would have to explain why Sasuke was here.

"Minato, if he knows I am here, he could suspect that me and you were, you know." Sasuke said. "So I think you shouldn't."

"Right, good thinking." Minato said. "So what do we do?"

"I can try and work it out of him at school tomorrow, and tell you." Sasuke said. Damn he was breaking his friend promise. He can't spy for Minato.

"No don't do that. You guys are friends, so that will mess things up between you two. So don't worry. I'll find out soon enough." Minato said. "Or maybe he was just going somewhere with a boy."

"You know Naruto's gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… I know." Minato said. "I know my son, Sasuke."

"So what about you. Are you gay?" Sasuke asked.

"I am open to everything." Minato smiled and winked at Sasuke.

God, I love this man so much… Sasuke was smitten with Minato.

Minato kissed Sasuke then went to go make the salad. "Spend the night again?"

"Of course." Sasuke said.

SexWithDad~)~)~)~)

"You want to take a shower together?" Minato asked once they finished eating. Sasuke couldn't help but blush. Minato wanted to do what with him?

"What would we do in the shower?" Sasuke asked.

"What would you like to do." Minato said.

"Read between the lines, Minato. Read between the lines.

Sasuke found this rush inside of himself. Minato picked him up and ran him up the stairs. Sasuke didn't want to be carried, but he didn't feel like arguing with Minato. He just wanted to fuck and have some fun.

Sasuke had always wondered what sex with Minato would be like. Would it be amazing, or would it suck ass. Sasuke hoped it was the former, because the latter would be bullshit. Sasuke took breaths. Minato turned on the water and they both began to undress.

Sasuke looked in awe as he was the nude body of Minato in all it's glory. He was sexy as fuck, and his penis was so beautiful. He looked perfect.

"Need help." Minato helped Sasuke out his underwear. Sasuke felt his get hard just from Minato touching him. "Ready?"

"Yes." Sasuke and Minato got into the tub. Sasuke's body was heating up. He was earning for the fire, and he wanted Minato now more than ever. He felt his skin heat up as Minato grinded against him. Sasuke rolled his head back against the wall and let out a silent moan. The pleasure and the tension was too much.

Minato pushed against the shorters man's body and their manhoods clashed. They ran against each other, and they both let out moans. The feeling of love and lust were taking over. Sasuke wanted more and more.

Minato dropped to his knees and took Sasuke wet member in his mouth. Sasuke's head hits the back of the tub, and he couldn't stand the feelings he was having. He wanted Minato. Minato went back and forth on Sasuke's cock. He went back and forth and waves of pleasure hit Sasuke.

Between the water and the pleasure, Sasuke had lost his vision. The only thing he could see is a blurred ceiling, while Minato deep throated his cock. The feeling was so good and Sasuke knew he would never forget this.

Minato stopped and Sasuke shook in lust. Minato kissed him and there aching dicks rubbed against each other again.

"Your dicks my dicks new best friend." Minato whispered.

"Minato, don't say that. That's not good dirty talk." Sasuke moaned, as the pleasure hit him again. It wasn't long before Minato was moaning heavily into Sasuke's ear.

"You want some?" Minato said. Sasuke dropped to his knees and took Minato's cock in his mouth. The taste was something Sasuke would never forget. It was so good and fresh. It was one of the best things Sasuke had ever tasted. Sasuke was hungry for more, and latched onto his cock.

Sasuke push it back into his mouth and let it touch his throat. Sasuke kept a constant rhythm, much to the liking of Minato .

"Yes Sasuke." Minato grabbed Sasuke hair and began to pull on it. Sasuke pushed his head farther on the cock, and enjoyed the pain of having his hair pulled.

After a couple more bobs Sasuke pulled off and Minato pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

Minato turned Sasuke around and began to eat his ass. His tongue traced the warm flesh. Sasuke felt the warm water hit it, and mixed with his tongue Sasuke was in heaven. He pressed his tongue deeper inside and the flesh opened father. Sasuke moaned his ass off.

"Min...a...to." Sasuke groaned. Minato stuck a few fingers in and separated the flesh. He put in two, and it felt so weird to Sasuke. It was odd, and then he hit his prostate and Sasuke let out a loud sigh of passion. Minato chuckled and added two more, stretching Sasuke out.

Sasuke felt maxed out, but damn it felt so good. The feeling on Minato's fingers on the inside of him.

Once Sasuke was stretched Minato dared Sasuke to try him. Sasuke agreed and Minato bent over.

Sasuke push his tongue and tapped Minato's ass. It tasted like water. Sasuke made a circle around the plump flesh and he stuck it in. He heard Minato gasp in pleasure, and Sasuke kept it up. He wanted to please Minato.

Minato began to push his butt back against Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke felt his tongue go deeper and deeper.

Then Minato picked Sasuke up. He placed him against the wall. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Minato's waist.

"This is going to hurt at first." Minato said. Sasuke nodded, and he didn't think much of it.

"Alright." Sasuke said. Minato pushed in, and Sasuke screamed. It hurt like a bitch. Minato went a little further.

"Sorry, but I'm almost in." Minato said. Minato went deeper and then he hit Sasuke's prostate, Sasuke let out a sigh of lust. Minato began to pound Sasuke over and over. Sasuke's head bounced off the shower wall softly, but all he could think about was how good Minato felt.

"Yes, Minato." Sasuke moaned. Minato pushed deeper and deeper. He began to fuck Sasuke harder.

"You like that?" Minato asked.

"Yes… ah… harder." Sasuke grabbed his cock and began to jerk it. Minato went at a constant quick pace, and they both were in heaven. Sasuke could look into Minato's eyes and tell he was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Minato used one hand and cut off the shower. He wanted Sasuke to hear him fucking him. Sasuke could hear there skin hitting each other.

"I going to cum." Sasuke moaned. Sasuke released all over both of them. Sasuke head fell back against the wall of the shower.

Minato began to moan, as Sasuke began to get tighter. He pulled out. Sasuke dropped to his knees, and Minato came all over his face. Sasuke licked it up, and Minato ate up all the cum off his and Sasuke's body.

"That was fun." Minato said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "You just need to work on the dirty talk." They kissed on the lips.

SexWithDad~)~)~)~)

 **So what did you think! Tell me in a nice review! :) I would like to hear what you thought! Your reviews have kept me going thus far!**

 **I Only intended this to be 2,000 words, but hey I couldn't stop myself lol! I also looked at it was almost a month. I was like good heavens I never wait a month to update this one, lol.**

 **Anyways next chapter shit gets real! ;)**

 **Also thanks to all the favs and follows**

 **Kigen Dawn: Thanks for the review! Also it's something like that…. Something like that!**

 **BunnyGuest: Thanks for the review! :) Also who knows what Minato and Fugaku will do when they find out about Naruto and Sasuke are dating. :) All I can say is it's going to be fucked.**

 **AsterAnderson: LMAO! Right Thanks for the review! Naruto and Sasuke don't care about that thing anymore.**

 **Inuyashas Bloody Moon: Ikr! I got gave you small lemon in this chapter! There will be a longer one soon! Thanks for the review :)**

 **Guest: IKR! The Feels! Thanks for the review… :) I hoped you liked the chapter So for the wait life and finals.**

 **lunalight011: Sorry for the wait! LOL! I have been drowned with life. Thanks for the review ;)**


	14. It Was Only a Cage

It was only a cage, and still Sasuke could not break free. He's stuck behind closed doors with Minato. Naruto could never know, and he hadn't seen Minato sexually in about a week because of Naruto. He was always at home whenever they both were free. It was criminal to be so sexually deprived and to be without Minato. Sasuke feared he might as well be dead. Sasuke wanted Minato inside of him so badly and he can't help it. Nothing was working. He could go to the store, but damn he didn't want to be seen buying a dildo. Maybe he can use a cucumber or something, nah too messy.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke woke from his trance and looked at Neji. "Are you thinking about Naruto's dad?" With no one to turned to, Sasuke had told Neji about him and Minato, he sexual details and everything else under the sun. He couldn't tell Itachi (judgmental), Naruto (because it was his dad), Hidan (Crazy and would try to fuck with him in front of everyone), and Deidara (big mouth) so that left Neji, someone who was out of the circle.

"I'm not thinking about him… Maybe?" Sasuke wanted to bury his face in his hands and scream. He never had been sexually deprived before and it's only been a week. Still every time he closed his eyes all he could think about was Minato; His face, skin, hands, smile, laugh, hair, and his lightly hairy ass and thighs. Sasuke felt his dick ache with him.

"Are you sexually deprived?" Neji chuckled.

How the hell did that bastard know? Who the hell told him?

"It's obvious, and I know the feeling. That's how it was when Shikamaru didn't give it to me for about two weeks." Neji said. "I don't know how I survived. I was a day away from shoving a fucking cucumber up my ass."

Sasuke laughed. "I know the feeling. So what did you do? Do you have any advice or like know a good place to get a dildo?"

"A dildo?" Neji looked at him weird. "What the hell is that?"

"So I assumed you never seen porn before?" Sasuke said. Neji shook his head yes. "Oh that's a pleasant surprise. Anyways a dildo is like a penis, but it's not really one. It's shaped like one and you shove it up in a nice place, your asshole. You can also use a ass plug. Then you get pleasure and all that other shit. I haven't tried it before, but after school I am considering going to get one."

"Can I go too. I think I want one." Neji said. "It sounds like a nice treat."

"Well yeah I guess you can?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Neji sounds like a little girl when you asks her does she eat ice cream. It was just a sex toy, and It was nothing unheard of or unseen. He was just ignorant to the rest of the world, is all.

"Cool." Neji said. "So where do I meet you?"

"Neji calm you tits. Just meet me at my locker after school." Sasuke said. Neji smiled and agreed. They would meet at Sasuke's locker after school. Sasuke secretly hoped he didn't make one of the worst mistakes of his life.

Where'sDad_%^&_%^&_%^&_%^&_

After school Sasuke and Neji get to the sex toyshop. They're multiple sex toys on the shelves and everywhere. Neji looks wide eyed, like a kid at Disney World. Sasuke had not ever been in one of these either and he didn't see him all wide eyed and looking into space. Neji was really green. He was a sheltered child and that was okay, but when you don't know what sex toys are by the time you're an upperclassmen in high school?

"Are you sure we're supposed to be in here. It said only eighteen and up?" Neji asked.

"Well my ID says that I am eighteen, Neji." Sasuke pulled down his glasses and winked at Neji. They wore glasses and hats. They didn't want people to see them in town buying a dildo from this place. They would be talked about forever.

"Oh, so you have a fake ID." Neji said.

"Don't say that out loud you idiot." Sasuke said. "Are you trying to get us caught?" They walk over and they were taken aback to how big the store is. There was so much stuff and Sasuke was even speechless. This was going to be something.

"There's a lot of stuff." Neji said.

"Yeah there is." Sasuke frowned. "I don't know where to start."

"Maybe by the edible underwear?" Neji walked and Sasuke followed. They walk over and Neji picked up a pair. "Look their gummy flavored."

"Oh wow. Maybe Shikamaru might eat them off of you." Sasuke said. Neji turned a hot pink and he still held on tightly to the underwear.

"I think I might invest in them." Neji said. "I could probably sit on his face." Sasuke was disgusted. He was shown a mental image that he did not want to see nor think about. Neji and Shikamaru doing the nasty. He had thought about it before, but imagining Neji on his face, Sasuke wanted to find the nearest garbage can and puke into it.

"Come…" Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and they went to the back of the stores. There against the wall was a bunch dildo's in different colors, shapes, and sizes. "Good glory. I am going to hell."

"Oh god. Some of these are so big are they for any human?" Neji looked at them like they were aliens from another planet. "You know I looked them up on my free period to know what I was getting myself into. Then I found that there's a place that specializes in making animal dildos. They take cast of animal genitalia and make them into dildos. I saw it with my own eyes. They have dogs, horses, and more."

"I don't know how I should feel about that." Sasuke said.

"Well the more you know." Neji said.

Sasuke changed subjects. "So what kind do you think I should get?"

"Well the dog one looked the most normal, although if you can handle it, they have a whale like one. They say after a while if you keep using it, it makes you asshole straight." Neji said. "So I don't think you want that one."

"I'm talking about a regular human penis shaped dildo, not that fetish shit that you're talking about." Sasuke frowned. "What the hell… I think the black one is about the same size as Minato. I don't want to get bigger, because he might get jealous." Minato could get a little jealous from time to time, but Sasuke found that so cute. Like if Sasuke told him he was going to go hang out with other guys, he would say "What about me? You don't like me?" He was so cute.

"Wow. I would never get the same size and Shikamaru it's too big." Neji said. Neji reached and grabbed one smaller than Sasuke's. "Size doesn't matter."

"Who knows if it does?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the he became curious. "Don't lie, compare Shikamaru's dick to anyone of these and tell me which one is about the same size?"

"That one." Neji points to the big red one on top, and Sasuke blushed. Good heavens, Shikamaru was not small at all, and he could see why Neji didn't want a big one. Shikamaru was too big.

"I think your ass is going to be the one that's straight." Sasuke chuckled.

"No funny." Neji said. "That's why your dad is in here."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean? My dad is where?" Neji pointed over a couple of aisle and there was Fugaku looking at the edible underwear. "Shit." Sasuke grabbed Neji and they ducked behind some dildos. The crawled to the floor and they watched as Sasuke dad went over to the dildos.

"Damn, what could your dad want with sex toys. I thought you said He and your mom are divorced?" Neji asked.

"Maybe he wants to pleasure himself?" Sasuke said. Sasuke had no clue what his dad would want with sex toys. Did he want to use them for fun or did he have a new date? Was he going to use them on himself? Was his father even gay? These were all question running through Sasuke's mind, and he did not have an answer for them. His dad was in a sex toy store and why was that?

"Yeah he's going to eat the edible underwear off himself." Neji rolled his eyes. "He obviously has taken a lover and he's getting some underwear so they can eat them off of him, duh. Then he's getting a dildo to use on his mistress."

"My parents just broke up." Sasuke said. There's no way he can move on that quick. They just told them they were getting divorced a few weeks ago. So what the hell is he doing? This is crazy. Sasuke felt like he was in a movie, but he wasn't. He was in his real life, watching his real dad buy sex toys. A dildo for what?

"The term I used was mistress. Maybe your dad has a mistress?" Neji said. "Lots of people have them."

"Not my parents. My dad can't cheat on my mom." Sasuke said. "That's fucked up, and I would be so pissed."

"Sasuke it's not for you to get pissed. It's for your mom to get pissed and that's why she divorced his ass. So calm your tits." Neji laughed.

"Cheating is not a funny matter, Neji. I mean my dad is out there having sex with someone and I am out there fucking my best friends dad." Sasuke said. "We are so fucked up. We are a fucked up family."

"Well hey…." Neji had nothing to say. "Is that Naruto." Sasuke watched as Naruto walked over to meet his father. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, his dad and Naruto in a sex store together talking. This was outrageous. Although Sasuke knew he would blow his cover if he were to come out of hiding. So he kept his mouth closed. "Damn, So Naruto knows about the mistress."

"Shut the fuck up Neji." Sasuke said. So what Naruto said about liking his dad was that a cover up because he was actually trying to help his dad cover up his mistress, although that doesn't make sense.

"What I have a new theory." Neji said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Look." They both look and see Naruto and Fugaku grab a double-sided dildo and they share a kiss. "Naruto is the mistress."

Sasuke watched the two and he felt his temperature rising. He was so angry he could knock everything in this store over. Most of all, he wanted to murder Naruto and Fugaku. Naruto his best friend is the little home wrecker. He was fucking his dad this whole time. He was fucking him while Fugaku and his mother were married.

Fugaku and Naruto pay for their items and leave.

"I am going to fucking kill Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah after we pay for these toys, right?" Neji suggested.

"I guess." Sasuke and Neji dragged themselves to the register.

Where'sDad_%^&_%^&_%^&_%^&_

"Let me take you on an escapade." Naruto said as he grabbed Fugaku. Naruto was so happy to be at the beach with Fugaku. They were going to have so much fun. Naruto had it all planned out. They were going to go swimming and have a picnic, maybe sex on the beach. Then go to hotel room and try that new dildo and underwear out.

They began to dance in the sand and Naruto couldn't help but smile at Fugaku. Fugaku was smiling back and Naruto knew this was heaven. This was where he belonged forever. He belonged with Fugaku.

Fugaku pulled him into a long kiss and everything seemed to melt away. The wind picked up on the beach and the rush felt amazing. They tumble to the ground and Naruto straddle Fugaku's waist and they began to kiss harder and harder. Naruto pressed his lips against Fugaku's with so much lust and force. Naruto slipped his tongue inside of his older lover's mouth and Naruto pressed his hips down of Fugaku's harden cock.

Naruto and Fugaku pulled off their shirts and then he got up and pulled off his pants. He was left with his underwear and he ran into the water. Fugaku followed and they began to splash each other. Fugaku lunged at Naruto and buried his face in the ocean.

"Hahahaha." Naruto laughed loud and Fugaku kissed him. The water was very salty, but being here with Fugaku made life so much better.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Mmmmmmi.. Naruto…" Fugaku said.

Naruto kissed him once again. This was the start to something brand new.

Where'sDad_%^&_%^&_%^&_%^&_

"He was like 'Well Hidan, I can't… I am your tutor…. Maybe you're tired.'" Hidan said to Deidara and Itachi. He was explaining his current situation to them about how he and Kakuzu were in their fucked up situation.

"Well maybe you should try again. Just kiss him?" Deidara said. "When I see Sasori, I am going to just fucking dive into his lips, yeah." Deidara had been dreaming about Sasori ever since he told him he loved him. Well he always does when he walks away

"Hoe. I can't just kiss the man. You're so fucked up." Hidan got angry and frustrated. Kakuzu was just being an asshole and he didn't understand that he had feelings too. He just wanted to express them.

"I am sure you two will think of someway to come out on top. See it happened for me and Kisame." Itachi said.

"Itachi shut the fuck up. Just because it happened for you doesn't mean it will happen for anyone else." Hidan said. "We might be lonely and miserable our whole lives. We might end up having to fuck each other just to get a nut."

Itachi and Deidara began to chuckle. Hidan began to laugh too.

"You're so dramatic." Itachi said.

"I know, but you love me." Hidan said.

"Yeah, but not enough to help you get your nut." Deidara chuckled.

Where'sDad_%^&_%^&_%^&_%^&_

Sasuke and Neji were in Fugaku's room. Sasuke was going to find something that showed that Naruto and his father are some nasty assholes. They deserve each other. They are some backstabbing sons of bitches. Sasuke was going to make sure they both paid.

"Wow." Neji looked around. "There's something so personal about being in someone's parents room."

"Shut up Neji and look for evidence." Sasuke said. They being looking under the bed and they pulled everything out. Sasuke was going to find what he was looking for. He went all over the room, and didn't stop until he looked everywhere. He made sure everything was in place so it didn't look like they were snooping.

"Shit." Sasuke said. "There has to be something."

"You didn't look in his closet." Neji said. They both got up and went over the closet, which was pretty easy to look through. There wasn't much to turn over. There was nothing, but there should be something. It has to be in here somewhere and Sasuke wasn't giving up.

He looked over to see Neji sit on the bed. He sat on the remote to the DVD player and a CD popped out. Sasuke went over to Neji and grabbed the remote.

"Psycho. You sat on the remote." Sasuke said.

"Sorry." Sasuke pushed it back in. The DVD began to load. "Did you turn the TV on?"

"No." Neji said.

The TV read "The Best Weekend Ever." Then it began. There was Fugaku in a cabin with Minato. There were wrestling and it seemed sort of suggestive.

"Oh my god." Neji said.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke said. They began kissing and then the video became porn. They were having sex with each other. They were fucking in the bedroom and it was hard long and loving… they were fucking.

"Oh god Sasuke. You're dad can fuck…" Neji said.

"Neji, not now." Sasuke said.

"So this means Naruto wasn't the mistress, your dad was the mistress." Neji stated.

"Oh Neji you're so fuckin' smart." Sasuke said.

"So wait! You were fucking Minato, so you had your father's sloppy seconds. And now Naruto is fucking Fugaku and he has his dad's sloppy seconds." Neji said. "You're right… your family is fucked up."

Sasuke began to tear up. Minato and his father had slept together. Neji walked up to him and hugged him.

"I am so sorry." Neji said. Neji still looked at the screen. "Oh god don't look, your dad's taking it now."

Where'sDad_%^&_%^&_%^&_%^&_

 **So there you are, what did you think? Love to love or hate to hate ;) LMAO! Anyways leave me a review and tell me what you think! ;) It would be so nice to know what you're thinking. ;)**

 **Thanks for all the favs and follows**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1: Thanks for the review ;) I really appreciate it. Naruto and Sasuke are hilarious and now they're going to be sad for a while. :( I know right poor Hidan, let's cross our fingers and hope it works out for him :( Hate to see a sad Hidan**

 **Bomahe: Thanks for the review ;) Well you get to see a little of what's going on in this chapter and next chapter it's going to blow up like nobody's business (lol) This chapter had more plot in it and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Kigen Dawn: Thanks for the review ;) It was hot lol Naruto and Sasuke can get down when they want too (lol) ;) Also Hidan is so sad and don't worry there might be tying up. ;) LMAO! (sometimes you read my mind lol)**

 **Lunalight011: Thanks for the review ;) I am so happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one even more ;)**

 **AsterAnderson: Thanks for the review ;) Well Naruto couldn't tell Mina now, ;) Minato was fucking Fugaku also :( I know, the messed up love is weird lol ;) Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter ;)**


	15. It Was Only a Tape

It was only a tape, yet it was a big turning point for Sasuke. He had found his world to be turned upside down. He was in shock. What had he just seen? His father was on tape having sex with his boyfriend, who was also Naruto's dad. It was the worst thing Sasuke had ever seen. He felt like someone came and snatched his heart out of his body. He was left with no pulse.

Minato and Fugaku had engaged in lewd acts with each other.

"Sasuke, What are you going to do?" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting on the toilet seat there were salty tear drops falling from his eyes. He never cried, but somehow this felt appropriate. "You can't sit here and cry about it."

"I'm not crying. I;m just so fuckin' angry. My dad was sleeping with my boyfriend. Don't you think that I should've known this information." Sasuke frowned. "Minato doesn't think I know about him, but I do. I know everything about him…"

"Well are you going to confront him, or just act as if you didn't see anything." Neji said.

"What happened on that damn tape, I'll never forget." Sasuke said. "You know what we're going to show Naruto. I want to ruin his relationship it mine is over."

"Oh." Neji's mouth made an O. "Why would you do that?"

"If I can't be happy, he can't either. Besides it's not fair that I'm haunted by these tapes and that dope isn't. So get your shit we're going to get Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I thought he was out fucking your dad?" Neji just had to remind him about Naruto fucking his father. It was pretty obvious, with them both a the dildo store picking out penis so they can fuck each other with them.

"Right." Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to call him." Sasuke dialed the phone and he hoped to god Naruto would pick up, but he got no answer. Sasuke slammed his cellphone on the table and made he had some passionate breathing. He was ready to kill.

"Hey, I have a question." Sasuke turned to Neji to see what he was talking about. "So is Minato was having sex with you and Fugaku is fucking Naruto...So are they thinking about each other when they're having sex with you. I mean it's not a bad thought because Naruto kinda looks like Minato, and you have some similar features to your father."

"Shut up, Neji." Sasuke said.

"I think maybe we should watch the tape and see if he used any of his moves on you." Neji suggested. "I'm saying once you turned away it got really nasty. I now know what people mean when they say spit and swallow and also a golden shower."

"I'm not watching my dad fucking and getting fucked by my boyfriend. Are you sick?" Sasuke hand slid over his face in flustration. "Wait my dad got pissed on?"

"You said not to talk about the tape, so let's not talk about it." Neji said. "Let's talk about Shikamaru. You know his parents are okay with us dating?"

"They are?" Sasuke had no interest in this conversation. He'd rather ruin Naruto's life at this point. He needed to get that idiot on the phone and get him to see the tape. Then he would see how horrible Fugaku was and then he they could plot revenge on the two old men.

"Yeah." Neji said. "I met them the other day. Well they sorta walked in on Shikamaru dry humping me."

"What?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear another word."

"No Shikamaru had explained that we were wrestling because I had his ruler." Neji said.

"I'm sure you had ruler alright." Sasuke face palmed himself. "Why can't we have a normal conversation?"

"I don't think there will ever be a normal conversation between us, after I saw your father having sex with another man, while he was married...I don't think there is a way out of this." Neji said. "We will always have odd conversation. Everytime I look at your dad now, I just see him doing lewd acts. I can't."

"Well let's talk about my mother." Sasuke said.

"Do you think she knew?" Neji sounded like he had a realization. "They say every wife knows."

"Why would my mom let my dad have sex with other men behind her back?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That was a dumb question. Of course she didn't know."

"Well maybe your mom was okay with it, as long as he took care of her." Neji said. "Then one day she got upset and decided maybe she needed love before she died, so she divorced him."

"Shut up. That was a dumb thought." Neji had come up with something stupid, but it made Sasuke wonder. What if it were true? What if his mom knew about what was happening and she didn't do a thing to stop it? Sasuke put his pointer finger nail into his mouth and began to lightly chew on it. Sasuke never bit his nails, but there was he didn't have anything else to do, but bite them.

"I'm sure your mom didn't know." Neji tried to laugh so Sasuke would too. Sasuke didn't laugh at all. "So I like dandelions. I know it's wrong to like them, but I think their nice looking when they stay in a certain area, maybe like next to the fence."

Sasuke didn't say a word back to Neji. There was too much going on in his mind right now. He needed to talk to Naruto right now. He needed to get into contact with that idiot. Naruto would probably have an idea of what to do, because Neji was making Sasuke cringe even harder.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Neji asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke grabbed his phone off of the bathroom counter, which Neji was sitting on. He began to dial Naruto's number and this time he got an answer.

"Hey." Naruto picked up the phone.

"Hey, idiot." Sasuke said. "I need you to come over to my house so you can see something. I'm having an emergency and I need you now. Please!"

"Okay." Naruto said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good." Sasuke hung up the phone. "Okay so we need to get the video ready in the basement so Naruto can watch."

"We?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "You came this far, you're not going to pussy out now."

Neji sighed and agreed.

With-or-Without-dad/

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke could have wanted. Naruto had left the hotel he and Fugaku had gotten to be with him, so it better be good. Naruto had told Fugaku that his dad wanted him to run errand and then he would be back right after the errand.

Naruto quickly made it to Sasuke's house. He walked inside. He hoped this didn't go longer than an hour because he had wanted to get back to Fugaku. They were having some good sex, and Naruto couldn't wait to try out the new toys they had got.

Naruto rung the doorbell, and he was surprised to see Sasuke and Neji come to the door. Neji was over here, when did they become friends?

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Hello." Neji and Sasuke said.

"So what's this big crisis you told me about over the phone." Naruto pulled off his shoes and placed them on the mat. "I had came all the way over here so this better be good, not like the time you called me over because you couldn't find the remote to your TV." Naruto was so pissed to come all the way over and find it right under Sasuke's pillow. Who the hell is that stupid?

"Just follow me. It's in the basement." Sasuke motioned Naruto over. Naruto followed Neji and Sasuke down the stairs.

"Why do you need me when Neji's over here?" Naruto asked. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"Well we are." Sasuke said. "I have to hang out with someone, because you've been distant lately."

"Well...I'm sorry." Naruto knew he had been avoiding Sasuke lately, but that was because he was sleeping with Fugaku. He was sleeping with his dad, and it would be shitty if he found out he was. "I should've spent more time with you." Then Naruto thought about it. Sasuke hadn't really been speaking to him much lately either. "You didn't call at all?"

"Well...that's because I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore, but that's not the point. The point is that you're here to help me in my time of need." Sasuke led him to a room with a TV in it.

"So you want to watch a movie?" Naruto looked at him crazy. "Sasuke I have somewhere to be. I don't have time to watch a film."

"Neji block the entrance." Neji blocked the entrance to the basement. Naruto wondered what was going on. "Why do you want to leave, so you can go back to having sex with my dad. I saw you in the shop with him buying dildos. So you guys are butt buddies now?" Naruto trembled. Sasuke knew.

"I...was helping him pick one out for his...friend."

"Bullshit." Sasuke said. "I know all about you, because guess what Naruto?"

"What?"

"I'm fucking your dad too." Sasuke said. "Better yet I love your dad."

"You love who's dad?" Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke knew he was having sex with Fugaku. He didn't see Sasuke at the sex toy shop. Damn, he was good? Naruto was so careful and he and Fugaku had planned it, how did Sasuke know?

"I'm having sex with Minato." Sasuke said. "I confess."

Naruto gaze drifted to the ground. He was having sex with his dad and Naruto was having sex with his dad, so what was the deal? So everyone was having sex with everyone? Now Naruto didn't feel so bad that he didn't follow the treaty. Sasuke also broke their agreement, so he felt like he could breathe.

"I didn't call you over here because I was upset with you. Look at this." Sasuke turned the TV on and what was on the screen made Naruto cover his mouth in shock. On the screen was Minato, his dad, and Fugaku, his "boyfriend," fucking. They were so into each other. Naruto listen to them tell say how much they loved each other. There was kissing, fucking, and even swallowing.

"Turn it off." Naruto said. Sasuke did what Naruto asked. "Where the hell did you find this?"

"In my dad's room." Sasuke said. "Now. We have to do something about this?"

"What?" Naruto said. "I'm in love with your dad and now I feel like the entire thing is a lie. He had sex with my father and now he's having sex with me. It's fucking disgusting."

"Well we have to do something about it." Sasuke said.

"What would we do about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well we have to make a plan." Sasuke said.

"Do you love my dad?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I think so." Sasuke said. "I liked him since forever. So I want him."

"Well maybe we can just forget about the tapes and go back to the way things use to be. I can go back to fucking Fugaku and you can go back to Minato." Naruto liked Fugaku, even though it was disgusting he didn't want to ruin the relationship he had worked so hard for. He and Fugaku were doing so good, and now that he was getting divorced, it was getting even better.

"You can't forget about these tapes. You know they have been having sex with us, and they might have been thinking about each other when they do it." Sasuke pointed out. "Naruto we can't just go crawling back to them like we never saw the damn tapes. They need to pay."

"Okay." Naruto agreed with what Sasuke was saying.

"Good." Sasuke grinned. "Now let's make a plan.

"Alright." Naruto said.

With-or-Without-dad/

 **I know this chapter was shorter than the latest ones, but it had to be. Anyways this story is almost at a close, and with the ending that I have in mind it should work out pretty nicely. Thanks for all the favs and follows and the support.**

 **Kigen Dawn: Thanks for the review :) I know right! It just keeps getting worse and worse, but things are going to start looking up soon hopefully ;)**

 **Sachiko Heiwajima: Thanks for the review :) Well Sasuke isn't all that innocent, as he had a sexual relationship with Minato. He just hadn't got the chance to have sex with him last chapter. Also it's sad for the both of them *sigh* hopefully things will take a turn for the better.**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1: Thanks for the review :) I know right Neji and his little one liners. He had just killed the mood, lol XD Thanks and I know Sasuke is pretty hypocritical.**

 **RedGoddessEclipse: Thanks for the review :) I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks**


	16. It was only Revenge

It was only revenge and Naruto and Sasuke were going to stop at nothing to get it. Like most say revenge is a dish best served cold. Naruto was pissed. He maybe have spent all that time having sex with Fugaku and he probably thought of his father the entire time. The way they looked at each other in that video. Naruto had seen the look in Fugaku's eyes, maybe that was his sexy look? No, Naruto somehow felt the look was special.

Still he decided to go with Sasuke's plan. Sasuke plan was pretty devious and he didn't expect anything less from Sasuke. Afterall, Sasuke was the one who bleached the boy's clothes that bullied Naruto in the fifth grade.

Naruto went into his house and there was his dad cooking. He seemed happy lately, and now Naruto finally knew why. He knew why Minato had a pep in his step and was singing when he made something as simple as a sandwich. He was fucking Sasuke. Sasuke must be really good if he had his dad singing.

"Hey Naruto." Minato said as he chopped vegetables. He probably planned to eat them for dinner. "I'm making a stew. Did you want some?"

"Yeah." Naruto walks into the kitchen. "What kinda stew is it?" Naruto really wasn't interested, but today was the day they started their plan. They had spent the last few days working on the perfect way to do it. Naruto was responsible to get his dad and Sasuke was supposed to get his own.

"Beef stew." Minato said.

"Cut all the fat off this time?" Naruto asked looking bored.

"Yeah." Minato said. Last time Minato left a lot of fat on the beef. It was really slimy and Naruto hated it. It wasn't like mom's. They both knew that. Still Minato can cook other things, but sometimes Naruto missed his mother's cooking.

She would be humming and cooking as soon as he came in the house from school. She had that verbal tick "ya know," at the end of every couple sentences.

Naruto missed the way she laughed and talked. She was the happiest person Naruto ever knew and when she went away, Naruto didn't know what to do. He barely spoke to anyone, even Sasuke. Everytime he started to feel better, his mind would find someway to go back and bring Kushina up.

"Dad." Naruto began to fidget with his orange jacket. "Did you love mom?" Naruto wondered was his father gay. The only people Naruto knew him to be with were his mother, Fugaku, and Sasuke, and two outta three are men. Still Naruto knew sexually wasn't black or white.

"Yes," Minato stirred the stew, "And I still love her."

"What did you love about her?" Naruto tapped his foot against the chair searching for an answer. Naruto felt like one of those stupid movies that with the sentimental question he was asking.

"There were a lot of things. Your mom was a ball of fire who didn't answer to know one. She was like you in some ways. She was very stubborn, like you." Minato said. "She was so beautiful. I've never seen another woman quite like you mother. I don't think any other woman could compare to your mother. Still I think what I liked most about her was her personality. She didn't care what the cost was, she was always there to protect you. In Preschool when the other kids would make fun, she would go up to the school causing hell." Minato began to laugh. "Your mother was an amazing person Naruto, and I don't know why, but I loved her so much."

"Oh...mom." Naruto thought about his mother and Minato smiled lightly.

"So what made you wanna talk about her?" Minato said. "Did you remember something?"

"No. We just don't talk about her often." Naruto said. Which was true. Naruto knew his dad, although he didn't show it, really didn't like speaking about his mom. He knew it made him sad. Naruto didn't like seeing his father sad.

"Oh...Well if you have questions, Naruto, I'm here for you." Minato said. "I know it's rough. When you brought her up...I sometimes feel bad thinking about it. Still, if you have something you want to know, just ask. You were only thirteen when she died, so you still may have questions about her."

"Thanks." Naruto said. "When can we see grandma and grandpa." Naruto hadn't seen Kushina's parents in years. He usually went to visit them over the summer, but last summer he didn't go stay a few days with them. They had went out of the country.

"Well summer is coming up soon. I'm sure they would love it if you came for a visit." Minato said. "They could probably tell you more about your mother. Like her childhood."

Naruto smiled.

"You know...I never knew how much I loved her, until I lost her…" Minato sighed, "It may be corny...but It's true. I just never knew…"

"Well...I don't remember the kindergarten thing, but I do remember her always smiling and laughing about something." Naruto could feel tears well up in his eyes. "She was the best mother ever."

Minato got up and hugged Naruto. Naruto sighed into his father's embrace. "Naruto, the stew is ready. Go get cleaned up and maybe we can talk more about it over dinner."

Naruto nodded and walked up the stairs. He was happy he had one parent, but still he had to be strong. It was now time to execute part one of their plan. Naruto washed his hands and went into his room and grabbed a small tube containing liquid from his bookbag. He returned downstairs and his bowl of stew sat waiting for him.

"Dad." Naruto said. "It smells really good."

"I tried your mother's recipe." Minato said. "I don't think it will be like hers though. No one I know can cook like Kushina."

"Okay." Naruto said. He dropped the liquid in Minato's stew and watched as it dissolved. Naruto sat down and began to eat his stew.

Minato joined and began to eat. _Sorry dad…_

The food was bursting flavor. This was a real improvement from last time. Naruto enjoyed it. The potatoes in the stew tasted amazing. "Wow. This is good." Naruto said. It wasn't like his mom's. It was something different, still it was good.

"Thanks." Minato said. "I tried some new spices." Minato smiled. He had a nice smile. To bad it was only going to last for a little while longer.

"Well you should keep doing what you're doing." Naruto laughed.

"Thank…" Minato began to cough hard. "Oh god." Minato covered his mouth, but he couldn't conceal his coughs.

"Goodnight. Father." Naruto said.

Minato fell onto the table, asleep. Naruto smiled. He pulled out his phone and texted Sasuke.

 **Naruto: Phase one complete. How are you holding up?**

 **Sasuke: Almost there. Just a few issues I have to get past.**

(BREAK)

Sasuke couldn't wait to get revenge on his father. Still there was one problem, how? He needed to slip the knock out drug into Fugaku's food, but Fugaku didn't seem want to eat. Then a light bulb switched on in Sasuke's head.

"Dad…" Sasuke walked into the living room. Fugaku was kicked back on the couch. "Hey I was wondering did you want to go to through the drive through at that place. You know the fast food place...What's it called?"

"Guy's." Fugaku spat without batting an eyelash. "Well if I tell you what I want, could you pick it up for me?"

"Your orders are always complicated and you know I never bring back the right stuff." Sasuke said. "Remember what happened last time." He had asked for a double bacon burger with no cheese, and Sasuke got him a special kind of cheese, white cheddar.

"Right." Fugaku got up. "Where's your brother. I haven't seen him in a while?"

"Oh he went to hand with Hidan and Deidara." Sasuke said. Sasuke was sure he was probably hanging out with Kisame right now.

"Oh okay." Fugaku said.

"Can I drive?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Fugaku said.

(BREAK)

Deidara wasn't playing with Sasori. Today was the day, and he wasn't going to wait anymore. The only problem was they were at a party. People kept coming up to him and talking about how great the decorations were. Sasori would try not to be so modest, and point to Deidara, and say wonderful things about him, like "Deidara is one of the reason tonight was possible. He is amazing young talent." It never failed, Deidara blushed every single time his name was mentioned.

"This is an amazing party." A guy with black hair approached Deidara. He had dark black eyes and a sly smirk on his face. "I heard you had something to do with this. I would have you do a party of my own. You're beautiful by the way. Names Obito."

"Oh.." Deidara smiled nervously. "My name is Deidara, yeah. Thanks for the compliment. I mean I could have never done it without Sasori my man."

"Sasori is the guy over there with the pinkish reddish hair, huh?" He asked. "So are you two together?"

"No. I'm uhhh...single, hmm." Deidara hummed.

"Well maybe you should come talk to me right outside on the balcony, hmmm?" Obito inquired.

Deidara didn't know whether to say no or to go. He was a nice looking guy. His skin was creamy and white. He was a little taller than Deidara.

Deidara thought he was pretty sexy in a different way. Sasori was more "I wanna have sex with you so badly, you chilled out hot artist," while Obito had more of a causal sexiness to him. He was the businessman you liked and you probably give him a blow job in the bathroom after work.

"Sure." Deidara answered.

"Good." Obito and Deidara walked out to the balcony and Obito began to flirt hard. "So what is a pretty thing like you doing here?" Deidara wanted to chuckled at the corny line.

"Well you know I told you I was one of the people who designed the party." Deidara didn't want to sound like a bitch, but come on dude, he just told you that.

"So do you think that you and I can leave here together." Obito said. "And maybe do things that I'm sure you want."

"What makes you so sure, yeah?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling about you." Obito sipped on a glass of wine. "So let's get on with it." He grabbed Deidara and Deidara felt weird as the man pressed his lips into his. It was odd and Deidara wasn't really enjoying it.

"Hey!" Sasori came out there. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, yeah...I...Sasori." Deidara sighed.

"Hands off. This one is mine." He grabbed Deidara and pulled him into the bathroom. "You can't go around kissing people. You can ruin my business that way. You seen that I fuckin tuna business and if people thought that I or the people I work with just sleep around with different people I work with or seduce clients...no one will work with me."

"I'm sorry." Deidara said.

"No…" Sasori sighed. "I'm being a jerk. I'm sorry. I think that I was a little…"

"What?" Deidara perked up.

"Nothing." Sasori pushed Deidara against the wall and kiss the hell out him. Deidara was shocked but recovered and pressed his lips back against Sasori's. There was no tongue, just a solid kiss. "Well…"

"I like you Sasori." Deidara confessed. "It's weird, but…"

"It's okay Dei. You're mine. When I saw you with him...I was like that's my Dei. Go get your own."

Deidara chuckled. "You're so childish, Danna."

Sasori kssed Deidara once again. "Well let's finish this party shall we brat."

"Of course." Deidara followed. He wanted to jump and thank the heavens that he got to live to see this moment. Sasori returned his feelings.

(BREAK)

"Have a great day." The woman handed Sasuke the drinks through the drive through. Sasuke made the lid come off just a little on his dad's cup and slipped the drug in as he sat the cup down.

"Thanks." Sasuke drive off. Sasuke really hated driving with his dad. He always told him where to go, but he had to drive this time. Especially because his dad was about to be incapacitated. "Hey dad you got the orange right?"

"Yeah. Why are you so happy and talkative today. I thought you were mad that me and your mother were through." Fugaku said.

"I was...but you know...that was a waste of energy and time. I can't be mad. If it will make you two happier to be divorced then I'll take it." Sasuke said. "I was just wondering could you taste the drink and make sure it's not mine. I had my orange mixed with Sprite."

Fugaku picked up the cup. "Stupid lid." He tightened it Fugaku sighed and took a long sip. Sasuke smiled. One sip was all he needed. _Goodnight dad._

Sasuke waited for a few minutes.

"Sasuke this is not the way home…" Fugaku began to cough hard.

"Shut up dad, and take your ass bed." Sasuke said without batting an eyelash.

Fugaku fell back onto the seat sleep. Sasuke smiled and pulled out his phone. It was wrong to text and drive, but Sasuke gave no fucks.

 **Sasuke: Hey dope. I did it. On my way to get Carrot Cake** (Minato's code name.) **and you. Be there in three minutes. Make sure it's still cute though. I can't have the cake looking like shit.**

 **Naruto: Would it be okay...well like if I could maybe kiss Sexy Vinegar** (Fugaku) **while he's incapacitated?**

 **Sasuke: No** Sasuke swerves a little bit. _Shit._ He continues texting. **Only if I can kiss Carrot Cake.**

 **Naruto: Deal.**

 **Sasuke: Wait. We're sick people.**

 **Naruto: We are, but Sasuke...I can't stand how hot Sexy Vinegar is.**

 **Sasuke: I know, but making love to them while they're not okay is wrong.**

 **Naruto: Oh making love I didn't think of that. That's a good idea.**

 **Sasuke: I'm not letting you rape Sexy Vinegar.**

 **Naruto: He'd like it. I'm just doing something he'd want me to do. :3**

 **Sasuke :(**

 **Naruto: Fine just a kiss.**

 **Sasuke: Alright. A kiss and That's it. Around the corner.**

 **Naruto: You're dad could be up my alley**

 **Sasuke: Goodbye Naruto.**

Sasuke sighed as he threw his phone in the cup holder. To people who say you can't drive and text, they were wrong.

Sasuke pulled up to Naruto's house and shot him a text. He sat in the driveway.

 **Sasuke: Bring your ass and that cake out here.**

 **Naruto: I need help getting Carrot Cake.**

 **Sasuke: What?**

 **Naruto: Just come in.**

Sasuke sighed and walked into the house. The door was unlocked. There on the floor in front of the door was Minato.

"Help. He's heavy." Naruto said.

"Well he has all those muscles." Sasuke shrugged. Sasuke grabbed his head and Naruto grabbed his feet. Sasuke began to walk him on out, and they made it to the walkway outside.

Naruto's hand began to slip. "Oh shit."

"Naruto, you better not drop him. I swear to you." Sasuke sighed.

"Sorry." Naruto sighed as Minato slipped and fell onto the pavement.

"You fuckin' idiot!" Sasuke sighed. "Why would you drop him. You're gonna scar him up. Why?" Sasuke got down to see if Minato was okay, even i he couldn't speak or hear him. "Oh Minato. I am so sorry. Your own son doesn't even love you."

"Hey. You're the one acting like a little bitch." Naruto pointed out. "Oh Minato. I love you. Oh Mina, Mina, Mina."

"Shut up. Before I make a cut in my dad's face." Sasuke said.

"I think that will make him ten times sexier." Naruto said. "I'm okay with scars."

"Why did want to call my dad sexy vinegar anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he said he drinks vinegar or something like that." Naruto said. "Why Carrot cake."

"Because your dad liked to eat it off my…" Sasuke made a face.

"Ewww...He at cake off you ass." Naruto looked at Sasuke shamefully.

"Enough...Help me get him into the car." Sasuke said. "And I sweat to all the gods above, if you drop him. I will shove my foot so far up your ass, my dad's going to need a fire hose to fuck you."

"Okay. How did that make sense?" Naruto grabbed.

"Shut up." Sasuke and Naruto picked Minato up and put him in the back seat. "Put his seatbelt on."

"Why?"

"What if we get into a crash?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and they put his seatbelt on. "Did anyone see us?" Naruto looks around. "Because if they did we will have to kill them."

"No." Sasuke sighed. "Now let's get my dad in the backseat before someone really does."

(BREAK)

Hidan had decided that he should keep his feelings to himself. Kakuzu apparently didn't return them, so what good were they. He was wasting time thinking everything will be okay when it won't. Kakuzu won't kiss him in the pouring rain like in his dream. Kakuzu won't spank him like in his other perverted fantasy. The thought of Kakuzu spanking him make Hidan swoon. That would feel amazing.

"So you see that was pretty simple, right?" Kakuzu asked. They were talking about the math problems for Hidan's homework. "You seem to be doing better. I saw that you got an B on you last math test. Can't wait till you start getting A's, then you can me on your merry way. Of course I'll miss the ten dollars your mother gives me."

"I don't want to stop tutoring." Hidan said. "I like it."

"Summer is coming and then you might need help next year. So then you can come back." Kakuzu said. "And I can't believe you like it. All the mean things you say about it."

"Kakuzu...did you bake cookies like you fuckin' said you would?" Hidan asked. "And I lied. I did...I kinda enjoy spending time with you. You've grown on me."

"Well that's nice to hear you say and I didn't bake cookies. I bought them." Kakuzu said.

"Oh they must have been on sale." Hidan chuckled.

"How'd you know." Kakuzu came back with a small tub of cookies. They were chocolate chip. Hidan wasted no time digging into them. They were soft and good.

"These aren't the cheap ones." Hidan analyzed the cookie. "This is the good shit."

"They were four dollars with the percentage off, and I thought Hidan would like them. So I was nice." Kakuzu said.

"You're the best that's why I love you." Hidan covered his mouth. "I meant like it the way people casually say it."

"Oh shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu said. "I know you meant to say that. I told you how I feel and…"

"Shut up." Hidan said. "I don't want to hear it." Hidan pushed Kakuzu to the ground.

"Hidan what the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu asked.

"I saw you blush when I said I love you. You want me." Hidan laughed and he pecked Kakuzu on the lips. "And I really do love you."

"Hidan...I don't feel the same way. I blush because I was embarrassed."

"And your pants?" Hidan and kakuzu looked down at his manhood.

"Embarrassed."

"You keep telling yourself that." Hidan kissed Kakuzu again.

"Fine. I like you." Kakuzu said. "There."

"Good."

(BREAK)

"So where's the place?" Naruto asked.

"Neji said his family has a house along the beach we can go to and have fun." Sasuke smirked. "So that's where we're headed. It's like four miles away. So we'll be there shortly. Neji is waiting to let us in."

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

"We tie them up, idiot." Sasuke expressed some frustration. "I'm sorry. I've been mean today. I think it's because I'm a little hungry. Pass me that burger out that bag. It has the letter X on it." Naruto passed Sasuke the sandwich. Sasuke began to eat and drive at the same time. "You can have the other one, it was for my dad, but I don't think he's going to be eating it anytime soon."

"Good." Naruto opened the sandwich. "No cheese."

"He doesn't like cheese on his burger. He said it's unhealthy." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and took a bite. "Can I taste yours." Naruto said through mouthfuls.

"Here take a bite." Sasuke turned the sandwich Naruto's way and Naruto bit into it slow and hard. He tried to make it as sexy as possible. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Why you know you like it when I'm sexy." Naruto laughed.

"No. I really don't." Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"C'mon lighten up. Our dad's are in the back seat sleeping together." Naruto says taking another bite out of his burger and he realized, "That didn't come out right…"

"No it didn't." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we can't have that happening again." Naruto chuckled.

"Shit." Sasuke sighed as the police lights blazed behind them.

"We're fucked. We're going to die. FUCK, FUCK, SHIT, SHITTY, SHIT." Naruto began to curse out of control.

"Naruto. Keep it cool." Sasuke said. "Don't speak unless he speaks to you. You need to not be nervous."

"Well how. They can't see your dad's face." Naruto reminded Sasuke. "Your dad is on the police force."

"Oh god…" Sasuke sighed and he prayed that the police did not see his father in the back seat.

"I don't think god is going to help us. He doesn't condone kidnapping." Naruto was freaking out. "And I went to church to talk a priest and he told me nice things and stuff...God I should've went to church more."

"It's too late to become a saint now. We're pretty much satan's best friends." Sasuke sighed. "Now shut the hell up he's coming. And quit shaking." Sasuke could feel his body tremble and shudder. He was petrified. What if they got caught and go to jail? Sasuke was too pretty for the slammer. Him and his sexy looks. Someone will try and make him their bitch on the first day they got in.

"Hey." Sasuke rolled down his window and the person there was Kisame. Sasuke sighed in relief. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hi Kisame." Sasuke said.

"Hey Naruto." Kisame said. Naruto was quiet and he didn't say a word.

"Naruto...Kisame is talking to you." Sasuke spat.

"Sorry." Naruto said. "Hi Kisame. I was zoned out." Naruto made this weird laughing sound, and Sasuke wanted to slap the hell the hell out of him.

"It's all good." Kisame said. "But Sasuke you need to take it easy. You were speeding back there."

"I am so sorry." Sasuke said. "I was scared because I had never been out this far and I was trying to get to a beach house."

"Well you need to slow it down." Kisame said.

"I will." Sasuke said.

"Alright you and Naruto have a safe trip." Kisame turned the flashlight off and walked away. Sasuke was thanking god Kisame hadn't looked in the back seat. They would've been fucked.

"See we're okay." Sasuke pulled off.

"That was so close Sasuke." Naruto said.

Once they made it to the house, Neji and Shikamaru came outside to help them take the bodies in the house.

"Who told you to bring Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Well he won't tell anyone and if I was going to the beach, I wanted Shikamaru to come." Neji said.

"Just hush and grabbed their bodies." Sasuke said.

They pulled them into the house and tied them up. They all sighed once it was over.

"Goodluck." Shikamaru said. "This was troublesome and I'm never doing anything like this again."

"Well…" Neji kissed him on the cheek. "You wouldn't do it for me."

"Okay..So you two need to leave. The stuff will wear off soon and you two shouldn't be here for when it goes down." Naruto said.

"Goodbye." Sasuke added. "I know this is your family house, but it's important that you two do not get caught up in this."

"C'mon, Neji. Before this becomes troublesome." Shikamaru grabbed Neji's hand and they walked out of the house.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Minato and Fugaku. They were bound to the chair by rope and they had blindfolds on their eyes and duct tape on their mouths.

"Well..." Sasuke sighed. "It's sad it had to come to this."

"It sure is." Naruto said.

(BREAK)

 **Well this is Ch. 16. I was pretty happy and excited to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Kyuubi-insomnia: Thanks ;) I am glad you enjoyed it :) And I hope you like this chapter**

 **YaoiFanGirl6221: Thanks :) hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Kigen Dawn: HA! LMAO Thanks ;) That would be so funny XD**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1: Thanks ;) Yeah...XD I think he just was so frustrated and he couldn't do anything but cry XD Yeah that tape XD Got everyone.**

 **Ghosty-Goo Girl: Thanks ;) I am glad you gave my story a look even though it has weird couples XD**


	17. It was only the End

It was only the end, yet it felt like the beginning for Itachi. It was the end of his days of longing to be with Kisame. He was with Kisame.

Itachi couldn't help the way he felt about Kisame. He was the best thing that ever happened to him. He loved making out with him and the best part, sex. Kisame was pretty great in bed, and he didn't mind that he was a virgin.

They were currently in Kisame's living room watching TV. Itachi was snuggled up against Kisame chest, while Kisame told him about his day.

"Oh and I pulled over your brother. He was driving a little fast going to the beach." Kisame said.

"Oh he went to the beach." Itachi said. "This late?"

"Well he was going to a friends house. Naruto was with him." Kisame said. "So I assumed there fine."

"If you say so." Itachi said.

"Hey...I wanted to ask you something important." Kisame said.

"What?"

"Well...not right now...but like many years down the line...can we...could we...Well do you want to get married." Kisame said.

"Is this like a proposal before the proposal?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Kisame said.

"Then sure. Right when I'm out of college. We can get married." Itachi said.

"Cool." Kisame said.

(BREAK)

It was only the end and neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew it would end this way.

If you were to ask Sasuke months before this "Would you have kidnapped Naruto's father and drugged your own father in the name of love." Sasuke would've thought that person was crazy, but now Sasuke can see that person would have been absolutely right.

Naruto, on the other hand, used to be the innocent one. He would never want to cause harm to anyone, but now he was. He was just as fucked up as he thought he wasn't. If he could, he would do things so differently. He would be a better person, as well.

Minato and Fugaku began to cough and Sasuke and Naruto see there coming back. Phase 2 is about to begin. They began to mumble and move and come to the realization their tied up. Naruto and Sasuke remove the tape from their mouths.

"What the hell?" Fugaku muttered. "Who are you?"

"Yeah. What do you want from me." Minato asked. "Wait Fugaku!"

"Minato!" They both at the same time said "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up. Both of you." Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah." Naruto and Sasuke take the blindfolds out. "So you thought that we would never find out."

"Find out about what?" Minato asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke untie me now!"

"No." Naruto said. "I want you dad to know that Mr. Uchiha and I were in a relationship. We are lovers. We had intercourse." The look of Minato's face was priceless.

"You and my son were together." Minato looked at Fugaku. "What the hell? Why were you with my son, having sex with him?"

"No...don't play innocent. Tell my dad how you enjoyed having sex with me while you're at it." Sasuke said.

"You had sex with my son." Fugaku turned to Minato. "WHY?"

Naruto sighed. He didn't want it to end like this, but they deserved it. They only wanted them because they couldn't have each other. "Why don't you tell us about his video?" Naruto asked.

"What video?" Fugaku and Minato asked.

Sasuke flickered on the TV. There on the screen was Minato and Fugaku rubbing and touching each other.

Minato turned scarlet, while Fugaku remained silent and stoic.

"I found it laying in your room, dad." Sasuke said. "So you only wanted me and Naruto because you two couldn't be together."

"No…" Minato sighed. "It was more complicated than that. I love you...Sasuke and Naruto. I just slept with Fugaku a couple of times. Sasuke when I look at you I don't see Fugaku. I mean at first I did, I'll admit it. But I don't like you because you're Fugaku's child."

"Cut the shit." Sasuke said.

"Okay if this is going to take a while, can I atleast go to the bathroom." Fugaku said.

"PISS ON YOURSELF." Naruto spat.

"Sasuke...I'm not fucking with you. I don't like you because you're your father's child. If that were the case I would like Itachi." Minato said. "But you don't see me going after him."

"You know what Naruto...I thought you were different. You were innocent and sweet and green. Your father is more of a slut." Fugaku looked to Minato. "No offence. I think you're great and I'm not attracted to you because of your dad."

"Hmmm…" Naruto sighed. "I don't know if I believe you. You looked so happy to fuck my dad in that video, how do I know you don't want to bend him over and give it to him right here."

"You know, I am not going to lie." Fugaku said. "I would still fuck your dad. I think he's very attractive."

"Really." Minato turned to Fugaku. "You still do."

"Baby I always will." Fugaku smiled. "Still that doesn't mean I love him more than I love you Naruto."

"You know what...you just call my dad baby in front of me. You are an asshole. You have no respect." Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He came back and threw it in Fugaku's face.

"What the hell?" Fugaku sighed.

"You are an ass." Naruto said. "A sexy ass, but an ass in deed."

"Did it occur to both of you that if I wanted Fugaku, I could've been with Fugaku." Minato reasoned. "This is out of control. You two have gone too far. So can you untie us so we can be on our way. I will forget about this.

"No." Sasuke said. "I just have one question for you two."

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"Who would you rather be with?" Sasuke said.

"This is childish." Fugaku sighed.

"Answer the question." Naruto said. "Or I'll throw my piss on you next." They remained silent. "I will piss in this glass. Don't mess with me. I will throw it on you two without blinking twice." Naruto went to the restroom to fill up the glass.

"Sasuke...Why are you doing this?" Fugaku asked.

"Because you were using us." Sasuke said. "So answer the question."

"No." Minato and Fugaku said.

"So tell me this then. Why did you cheat on mom?" Assuke asked.

"Your mother knew I was having affairs with men. She knew that I liked men. We tried to make it work," Fugaku sighed. "It just never did."

"I'm back.. So confess or get drenched." Naruto came back with a glass that was a quarter full. "I had a lot piss, but I kept missing the damn cup."

"It's alright." Sasuke said. "Justa little will make them weep."

"Okay fine...I'll tell you." Minato said. "Fugaku will always have a special place in my heart. He was the first guy I was every with. I loved him. But Sasuke at the moment. I love you. I love you so much. So if I had to be with anyone, I would be with you."

"Fugaku!" Naruto said. "You can still get drenched."

"I loved Minato as well and he will have a special place in my heart too. I love you Naruto. I love you and I would be with you, except after this I'm not sure." Fugaku said. "You've proven yourself to be crazy. I don't know whether to be turned on or appalled."

"Well I don't know if I want to come crawling back to you Minato." Sasuke said. "I think I should take the night and think about it."

"Me too." Naruto copied Sasuke. "But I think there's one more thing I want to do. So you know how it feels. Come here Sasuke." Naruto grabbed Sasuke and they began to kiss long and hard.

Fugaku's mouth dropped open and he licked his lips.

Minato flushed.

Naruto shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke felt a spark. It was so good. He wanted more. Naruto pushed his tongue deeper in his mouth.

"Wow." Naruto said as they broke apart.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed.

"I think I might be a little warmer…" Fugaku said.

Minato swallowed hard. "Okay...Glad you boys got that out of your system."

"You have are answered in the morning." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Can we be untied?" Fugaku asked.

"No. Because you're angry." Sasuke and Naruto walked up the stairs.

(BREAK)

"Do you think we should?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should make out a couple more times to figure it, out." Sasuke didn't know why. He had kissed Naruto before, but this time it felt so good. There was a thrill in it. He didn't have to think of Minato when he kissed him. He just thought purely of Naruto.

"Why? We're still talking about our dads. We already did that three times."

"Did you like it?" Sasuke flushed.

"Kinda...yes...a lot." Naruto confessed. "I don't know what's wrong. You're my bestfriend."

"Well...I don't know if I believe them...I think they would sleep with each other again if given the chance." Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed and began to straddle him. "Maybe me and you should give it a try again." Sasuke grinded his ass onto Naruto's hard on.

"You want to…" Naruto said.

"I think we should give it a go…" Sasuke said. "I think it will be good for us to date someone our own age."

"Well c'mon." Naruto kissed Sasuke and they made out again and again.

(BREAK)

Morning came and Sasuke and Naruto went downstairs to see Fugaku and Minato. They were sleep. They woke them up with kisses on the lips. Sasuke played around with Minato lips. Naruto played with Fugaku's lips.

They mumbled and they woke from their slumber.

"What did you decide. I have to piss." Fugaku said.

"Well…" Sasuke sighed. "We want to give us a try." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"When did this happen? I'm confused." Minato said. "You two are together?"

"Yes." Sasuke said. "Now we are."

"Yeah...So I'm sorry. We think it's best if we take a break from both of you and try each other out." Naruto said.

"I see." Minato said.

"Okay." Fugaku mumbled.

"Well I hope you understand." Naruto told Fugaku.

"Okay. But I have to pisss."

"Right." Sasuke and Naruto untied them.

(BREAK)

When this was all over Naruto and Sasuke were grounded. Minato and Fugaku felt it was only fair. They did tie them up after all. Minato and Fugaku met at a coffee shop to talk about what happened a week ago.

Minato was a little self conscious on what he wore. Although he wasn't with Fugaku, that didn't mean he couldn't look nice. He had on a pair of black jeans and nice button up shirt.

"You look good." Fugaku said as Minato set down.

"Thanks. I like your police uniform." Minato said.

"You always did." Fugaku said. "You always did."

(BREAK)

 **This is the end of this story, not really. The epilogue is next. So don't feel too bad. XD**


	18. They were only Old Habits

**If you came to this chapter first ;) Ch. 16 and 17 came before this one. This is the epilogue. So I don't want to spoil it for you. ;) So I am warning you that if you haven't read 16 or 17 go back or be spoiled XD**

Yourdadismydrug!;)

They were only hold habits and you know what they say "Old habits die hard," or the cliched occasional "Quitting cold turkey."

They're at Itachi and Kisame's reception, but that was meaningless right? Who cared that Kisame and ITachi tied the knot, the two were practically married before then anyways. After Itachi told his father, everything went smoothly, from moving in and now to the altar. Sasuke and Naruto can only wish for that.

Naruto and Sasuke were together, and who knew their relationship would last for years and years? Even in college, when they broke up on occasions.

Sasuke would have never thought his dopey best friend could be so damn sexy. It was weird, but Sasuke didn't mind.

Naruto never thought in a million years he'd be with Sasuke. Sasuke was perfect for him, although there was some occasions that Naruto thought about his father. Long live Fugaku? Of course Naruto didn't want to break free from Fugaku. He was still in love with him, although he wasn't sure who he loved more Sasuke or Fugaku. So terrible when you're torn between father and son.

No need worry Naruto, Sasuke's in the same bolt. They only thing he can look at during the reception was the blonde sexy man in the white suit, and that wasn't his boyfriend. It was his father, who was now married to Fugaku. Isn't that shitty. You thought you made the right decision then bam, it comes to slap you write in the face.

Of course there was something else you can do. You can stare at them while they stare and you. Naruto and Sasuke watched and little did they know Fugaku and Minato were checking them out as well.

The two had grown since their college years. Bye, Bye acne. Hello Sexy abs and lovely shapes and perfect plump lips and asses. Fugaku would grab Naruto's ass right now, f he didn't have any self control.

Temptation is a bitch and so is this reception. Someone might as well cut the damn cake, before Fugaku eats Naruto's.

Minato. Minato tried to be so so good. He was a good boy and heart, but even he wanted to make Sasuke cry on his name while stripping him out of that suit. There was no way in hell someone can grow up to be so damn fine. He was sexy when he was younger, but now he needed a spanking and he needed to be fucked.

Naruto must not have been giving Sasuke what he needed, because he kept staring at Minato with that good old fashion fuck me face.

Why couldn't they be like Deidara and Hidan. They were engaged to men of their dreams, Sasori and Kakuzu. Of course Hidan was getting down with Kakuzu and finally got that spanking he's been asking for. Deidara was sexually satisfied and longed for nothing.

Still Naruto, Minato, Fugaku, and Sasuke couldn't quite quit cold turkey. Being in love was pretty much like smoking. This relationship was killing them, but they didn't care. As long as it was in reach when they needed.

And after years of quitting...it was time to begin again.

Of course the looks turned into sexual tension which resulted in Naruto and Fugaku in a stall fucking hard. Little did they know two stalls down Naruto's boyfriend, Sasuke was on his knees for his father.

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

But you know what they say. Old habits die hard.

YourDadismyDrug! ;)

 **Hope to hear your final thoughts ;)**

 **So there it is. There is the end to this wonderful exciting story. XD ;) I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sequel, maybe ;)  
**


End file.
